


Как аукнется, так и откликнется

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Miscarriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: После того как Джон Винчестер потерял обоих своих сыновей, он слетел с катушек и открыл сезон охоты на оборотней. Один из волков перед смертью успел укусить Джона. Теперь он сам один из тех на кого охотился. Пришло время вернуть Дина





	Как аукнется, так и откликнется

Глава 1: По прозвищу «зверь».  
— Я тебя прошу, Джон, не делай глупостей, - старый охотник тяжело вздохнул в трубку. Всё пошло наперекосяк, Джон, словно с цепи сорвался, ему было плевать опасно это или нет, пострадают невинные или всё обойдётся, он превратился в одержимого охотника на оборотней, забыв даже о своей первоначальной цели. В окрестностях появились следы присутствия Демона, но Винчестера это больше не интересовало, он хотел только одного: убить Сэма, сжечь тело и развеять прах по ветру. И ради этого он совершал такие поступки, которых впору было стыдиться.  
— Не учи меня, я сам всё прекрасно знаю! – голос Джона звучал устало и как-то отрешённо, он уже давно не спал толком и не ел, а только отсиживался в очередном укрытии с ружьём наперевес, поджидая новую жертву. За последнее время их накопилось очень много. Часто Джон ошибался, и тогда погибали невинные люди.   
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы твоё упрямство довело до беды.  
— Отбой, Бобби, кажется птичка в клетке.  
Раздался тихий хруст веток, и Винчестер, выключив мобильник, так и не дослушав, что хотел сказать друг, замер, словно собака, почуявшая добычу. Кругом было необыкновенно тихо и темно, кроны высоких деревьев сходились макушками где-то в вышине, не позволяя солнечному свету проникать внутрь. Земля была усыпана пожелтевшими жухлыми листьями, испускающими запах гнили и прелости. Чуть вдалеке журчал ручей.  
На поляну вышел большой, облезлый серый волк со скатанной шерстью, в ней запутались обломки веток, стебли растений, хвоинки. Животное выглядело жалко, оно мело по земле куцым хвостом и жалобно скулило. В боку у зверя торчала старая ржавая стрела, появившаяся там Бог знает как. Волк хромал на одну ногу и совсем не выглядел опасным, но первое впечатление может быть обманчивым, Джон прекрасно об этом знал, поэтому он медленно взвёл курок и приготовился выстрелить. И вот тогда волк подобрался, шерсть у него на загривке стала дыбом, уши прижались к голове, пасть открылась, обнажая желтые острые зубы. Хищник зарычал и приготовился к прыжку. Охотник выстрелил, зверь прыгнул. Это произошло одновременно, поэтому пуля всего лишь царапнула зверю брюхо и ещё больше разозлила его. Волк и человек покатились по земле, стараясь пересилить друг друга. Ружье выпало из рук Винчестера и отлетело в сторону, Джон попытался его достать, положение осложнялось тем, что волк рычал и клацал пастью, стараясь впиться зубами ему в шею. Джон боролся с ним из последних сил, охотнику стало страшно, он был не готов умереть, ведь главное дело жизни ещё незавершенно, там много необходимо сделать, успеть…  
Волк ударил Джона мощной лапой в грудь в тот самый момент, когда Винчестеру удалось дотянуться до спасительного оружия. Охотник дёрнулся, изворачиваясь, чувствуя, как острая боль обожгла плечо. Мир запылал алыми пятнами, сердце бешено застучало. Хищник приготовился к новому нападению, когда Джону удалось поднять ружьё и выстрелить слепо, наугад. Зверь зарычал и откатился в сторону, его шерсть стала красной от крови в том месте, куда угодила пуля. Винчестер приподнялся с земли, чувствуя, как боль разрывает тело на мелкие кусочки и сводит с ума. Он застонал сквозь зубы, собрался с силами и выстрелил оборотню в голову. Волк нелепо моргнул, не понимая, что произошло и растянулся на земле, его глаза остались открытыми, тело обмякло. Через несколько секунд животное превратилось в человека: худого мужчину с сединой в висках, с обескровленными губами, серыми невыразительными глазами и вытянутой шеей. Джон запомнил это очень хорошо, несмотря на боль и страх, этот образ чётко отпечатался в памяти. Охотник трясущимися руками достал телефон, нажал кнопку вызова и рухнул на землю.   
— Джон. Джон? – голос Бобби раздавался, словно из-под земли, а потом совсем пропал.

 

Бобби очень волновался за своего старого друга, тот сильно изменился за последние месяцы. После того, как Сэм стал волком и утащил Дина с собой, внутри у Винчестера будто сломался какой-то механизм, отвечающий за инстинкт самосохранения. Охотник шёл напролом, невзирая ни на что, просто двигаясь к своей цели. Часто от его действий страдали другие, но пока это не зашло слишком далеко, Бобби надеялся ему помочь. Он понимал, что тот чувствует: столько лет бороться с нечестью и потерять самое главное, что имело смысл — своих сыновей. Разве может быть что-то хуже? Джон отказывался признавать тот факт, что Сэм был по прежнему жив, что он всё так же боролся со злом, защищал тех, кому требовалась помощь. Его младший сын больше не был человеком, и это играло решающую роль в их дальнейших взаимоотношениях. Джон должен был убить своего сына, чтобы дать шанс другому на нормальную жизнь. Чудовищно.   
На этот раз Джон вышел на след одного старого волка, который, возможно, мог привести его к Сэму. Но охота обещала быть трудной, потому что уже несколько десятков лет охотники пытались завалить этого зверя, но в последний момент что-то срывалось. Почти все они были мертвы. Старый охотник не хотел, чтобы Джон лез в это, но отговорить друга не сумел. Винчестер даже не позволил ему поехать с ним, лишь оставил координаты предполагаемого местопребывания и велел быть на связи. Бобби очень хотелось взять Джона за шкирку и как следует встряхнуть, тогда, возможно, мозги у охотника встанут на место, и он начнёт думать головой.   
Бобби читал очередной манускрипт в поисках кое-каких ответов, когда телефон зазвонил, отложив толстую книгу в красном переплёте в сторону, Сингер ответил, даже не смотря на дисплей, он мог сказать, кто это был:  
— Джон.  
Ответом ему была тишина и помехи на линии, что не на шутку напугало охотника.  
— Джон?  
И снова тишина.  
И тогда Бобби понял, что что-то случилось, он начал метаться по комнате в поисках серебряных кинжалов, когда мысль о том, что Джон, возможно, уже мёртв, пришла ему в голову. Старый охотник сполз на пол, он впервые был в таком отчаянии, что не мог соображать нормально. «А если Джон мёртв? Что, если он истекает кровью, а ты сидишь здесь, вместо того, что бы что-то делать?!» Сингер, наконец, мысленно дал себе хорошего пинка под зад, собрался и, захватив аптечку, кинжалы и ключи от машины, опрометью бросился из дома. Он должен был помочь Джону во что бы то ни стало.   
Как ни странно, Джона он нашёл очень быстро, тот лежал на животе под деревом и не подавал признаков жизни. Бобби бросился к нему, перевернул на спину и увидел рану на плече, из которой сочилась кровь. Сразу было понятно, чьих это рук, вернее лап, дело. Охотник осторожно уложил друга обратно на землю, сходил за аптечкой и святой водой, он промокнул свой платок с почти выцветшими вензелями Б. С. и прижал его к разорванной коже. От раны тут же повалил пар, Джон глухо застонал, забился в его руках, прокусывая губы до крови.  
— Тише, тише, успокойся, — Бобби наскоро обработал рану, и перетащил друга в машину, где аккуратно его зашил, подсвечивая себе фонариком. За свою жизнь Бобби видел множество ран, некоторые были смертельны, но ни одна из них не отдавалась такой болью в груди, как эта. Охотнику было тяжело дышать, на лбу выступили капельки пота, пришлось повернуть кепку козырьком назад. Когда работа была закончена, Бобби перевязал Джона, уложил на заднее сиденье своей машины и накрыл своей старой курткой. Потом пошёл обратно к лесу, у него осталось одно маленькое незаконченное дело.  
Тело волка сгорело, прах был развеян по ветру. Охотник обернулся на машину, и по его щеке скатилась одна единственная слезинка. 

 

Джон пришёл в себя и застонал, плечо болело, во рту пересохло. Добро пожаловать в ад на земле. А затем вернулись и события предыдущей ночи, зубы оборотня в его плоти, выстрел и боль, боль, боль. Он же… заражён! Чёрт возьми!  
— Джон?  
Охотник открыл глаза и увидел, что старый друг смотрит на него с тревогой и немым укором в глазах. Тяжело вздохнув, Джон произнёс:  
— Бобби, дай мне пистолет.  
— Джон…  
— Дай. Мне. Пистолет.  
— Нет! — Бобби сорвался на крик, он яростно швырнул стакан с водой, который держал в руках, видимо, чтобы напоить друга, в стену, — когда же ты, наконец поймёшь, что кроме чёрного и белого существуют ещё оттенки? И потом, мы же ничего не знаем, возможно, что ты и не заражён.  
— И как ты хочешь это проверить? Позволить мне кого-то убить?  
Бобби прислонился к дверному косяку и скрестил руки на груди. Ему было очень плохо, он боялся, что Джон прав, что ничего уже нельзя исправить, что всё кончено. Нет. Так нельзя. Не бывать этому.  
— А чем это отличается оттого, что ты делаешь сейчас?  
Винчестер хотел что-то сказать, но осёкся на полуслове, он опустил взгляд и стал с большим интересом разглядывать лежащие на полу осколки, поблескивающие от солнечного света, проникающего в комнату через приоткрытые шторы.   
— Джон, дай себе шанс.  
— Я не хочу.  
— Что?  
— То, что слышал. Я не хочу.  
— Зато я хочу. — Бобби вышел и закрыл за собой дверь, а Джон Винчестер накрылся одеялом с головой и беззвучно заплакал. Так страшно ему ещё никогда не было. Он был волком, зверем. Чудовищем. И он даже не мог умереть.  
Сколько ещё до полнолуния? Неделя, месяц, полгода? Он не хотел ждать. Это было слишком… страшно.   
Часы на стене тикали как сумасшедшие, отсчитывая безжалостные секунды, уносящие его жизнь за собой. Джон вздохнул: полнолуние, это сегодня. И тогда они всё узнают.   
Глава 2: Мгновения Нью-Йорка.  
Дин ненавидел большие города с самого детства, слишком много людей, которым до тебя абсолютно нет дела. Они спешат куда-то, торопятся, чтобы всё успеть, толкаются, наступают друг другу на ноги и не замечают, как жизнь проходит мимо. Когда охота забрасывала их с отцом и братом в один из таких городов, Дин обычно проводил всё своё время в номере с Сэмом, а когда подрос, стал просиживать его в мрачных барах, заливая ощущение неуверенности в себе и одиночества пивом или чем покрепче.  
В этот раз всё было иначе, они с братом завтракали в небольшом кафе блинчиками с повидлом и кофе. Было жарко, поэтому Дин сидел в одной футболке, немного севшей после последней стирки и теперь так удачно подчёркивающей его фигуру. Сэм же бросал на него голодные взгляды и из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не опрокинуть брата на столик и не овладеть им. Винчестером не нужны были лишние проблемы с полицией, а они неприметно появятся, если Сэм даст волю своим волчьим желаниям. После того, как оборотень укусил Сэма, многие приоритеты в его жизни поменялись, на первое место вышел Дин, хотя, не совсем так. Правильнее было бы сказать обладание Дином полное и безграничное. Винчестер не хотел, чтобы кто-то ещё прикасался к ЕГО брату, смотрел на него, поэтому каждая вылазка в людное место превращалась для них в игру с огнём. И в этот раз, когда Сэм нашёл сообщение о трёх трупах, найденных в самых злачных местах Нью-Йорка, он сначала отказывался туда ехать, но позже, всё хорошенько обдумав, пришёл в выводу, что выбора у них нет, если не остановить это что-то, причиняющее людям вред, будет очень много жертв.   
И вот они сидели в тихом районе Нью-Йорка и обсуждали новое дело:  
— Что тебе удалось нарыть? – Дин потянулся, нежась на солнце, и Сэм жадно облизнулся, - эй, Сэм, ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
Волк недовольно тряхнул головой и попытался собраться с мыслями, чем скорее они закончат это дело, тем быстрее окажутся у себя в берлоге, по которой Сэм начал уже откровенно скучать, ведь только там он мог беспрепятственно разложить Дина в какой угодно позе и сделать с ним всё, что угодно, сцеловывая с таких манящих губ стоны. Оборотень всё никак не мог насытиться, каждый раз ему хотелось Дина всё больше и больше.  
— Три жертвы, Мэл Райс, Николь Швайн и Том Динкинс, никак не связанные между собой. Мэл — проститутка, подрабатывающая то тут, то там, проводившая всё свободное время за курением травки, Николь несовершеннолетняя мать-одиночка, бросившая ребёнка на попечение своей матери, а Том…, - Сэм стал рыться в газетных вырезках, — вот, нашёл, занимался распространением наркотиков. Всё трое найдены у себя дома с разорванным горлом, никаких следов взлома, окна и двери закрыты, никто из соседей ничего не слышал, никаких криков о помощи, подозрительных звуков, ничего. Преступник словно вошёл сквозь стену и точно так же вышел.  
— Призрак? — Дин отхлебнул кофе из чашки и облизал губы, он сделал это нарочно, хорошо осознавая как это действует на его волчонка.  
— Возможно, я проверил местные сводки, за последнее время столько убийств произошло, что сказать что-то конкретное сложно, они же и жили в разных районах города, ходили в разные клубы, и вроде, никогда не встречались.  
— А что говорит тебе волчье чутьё?  
— Здесь что-то не чисто.   
Официантка подошла, чтобы уточнить, будут ли они заказывать что-то ещё, и ослепительно улыбнулась Дину в надежде, что он напишет свой номер телефона на салфетке. Охотник по привычке ответил на её улыбку, и только потом, когда глаза Сэма опасно вспыхнули злым животным огнём, понял, что сделал. Волк мог просто разорвать эту девчушку в клочки и даже не заметить. Сэм зарычал, приподнимаясь со своего места, и официантка испуганно вздрогнула, не понимая, что происходит. Нужно было срочно спасать положение, иначе братец совершит убийство, а после будет страдать от угрызений совести. Охотник быстро нагнулся вперёд, ухватил брата за воротник рубашки и, потянув, поцеловал в губы. Сначала Сэм напрягся, он знал, что Дин просто им манипулирует, но не мог отказаться от этого греховного рта, он мягких пухлых губ. Волк снова зарычал, запустил одну руку брату в волосы, требовательно притянул к себе и стал жадно целовать, прикусывая нижнюю губу, поигрывая с языком. Он почти перетащил Дина через весь стол к себе на колени, когда охотник стал сопротивляться, Сэму это не понравилось, он просто обернул свою руку вокруг талии Дина и дёрнул, столик угрожающе зашатался, чашки полетели на пол, Дин всё-таки растянулся у оборотня на коленях:  
— Мой!  
— Сэмми… люди смотрят.  
— Пусть, мой.  
Сэм попытался запустить руки брату под футболку, но Дин всё же извернулся и сполз на землю:  
— Твой, чучело, но если ты и дальше будешь так себя вести, я куплю тебе собачий контросекс! Быстрее, давай собирай всё, эта цыпа сейчас вызовет полицию.   
Сэм неохотно встал из-за столика, быстро собрал распечатки и газетные вырезки, запихал их в сумку вместе с ноутом и, подхватив поднявшегося с земли Дина под руку, быстро потащил его к выходу из кафе. Когда они оказались у машины, волк не стал терять времени даром, ему нужно было напомнить брату, кому он принадлежит. Распечатки и ноутбук полетели на заднее сиденье автомобиля, а Дин был прижат к капоту Импалы.   
— Чёрт, Сэм, давай хотя бы до мотеля доедем.  
— Не хочу.  
— А я не хочу вытаскивать твою жалкую задницу из тюрьмы за непристойное поведение на улице!  
— Мой, - Сэм развернул брата лицом к его «детке» заставил наклониться вперёд, прошёлся руками по груди, животу, бёдрам, наконец, расстегнул ширинку на джинсах Дина и запустил ладонь в боксёры. Он обхватил член Дина и стал яростно дрочить ему, целуя при этом в шею.  
Дин застонал и уронил голову на тёплый металл, когда Сэм был в таком настроении, ничто не могло его остановить. Спасибо и на том, что просто не завалил прямо так, на капоте и не оттрахал у всех на глазах. Горячие губы Сэма на шее, дразнящие поцелуи вперемешку с укусами, рука на его члене. Охотник и сам не заметил, как стал толкаться навстречу.  
— Чёрт... — Дин выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
— Давай, Дин, кончи для меня. Будь умницей.  
— Ревнивая сволочь.  
Дин вдруг прогнулся в пояснице, беспомощно захватил ртом воздух и кончил. Он сразу же обмяк в руках Сэма, уронил голову ему на плечо и закрыл глаза. Волк последний раз поцеловал брата в шею, лизнул один из самых сильных укусов и вытащил руку из трусов Дина. На его коже блестела сперма брата, оборотень поднёс ладонь к лицу, в ноздри ударил знакомый возбуждающий запах, который просто сводил с ума. Сэм слизнул сперму и посильнее обхватил брата за талию.  
— Из-за тебя я замарал джинсы, придурок, — сказал Дин, не открывая глаз.  
Сэм только довольно заурчал, как щенок, которого почесали за ухом:  
— Когда мы доберёмся до более или менее ровной горизонтальной поверхности, где я смогу раздеть тебя, не опасаясь, что что-то ещё увидит то, что принадлежит мне, ты измараешь не только джинсы.  
— Урод.  
Сэм открыл заднюю дверцу и уложил брата на заднее сиденье, Дин всегда становился таким податливым и мягким, после того как кончал, он сонно озирался вокруг и отвечал не впопад. Поэтому волк предпочитал, чтобы охотник отсыпался, уютно завернувшись в его куртку, а не маялся на пассажирском сиденье, тупо пялясь в пустоту. Импала пару раз чихнула и завелась. Никто из братьев не заметил, что тень на асфальте вела себя странно, она перемещалась с места на место, подкрадываясь к братьям всё ближе и ближе. Только после того как машина скрылась за поворотом, тень медленно и плавно ускользнула в канализацию — рассказать своему хозяину о том, что видела и слышала.

 

Глава третья: Жестокие игры.  
Сэм не врал, когда говорил, что заставит Дина пожалеть о своей маленькой шалости в кафе. Как только Винчестеры оказались в мотеле, и за ними закрылась дверь, Дин оказался прижат к стене мощным телом волка. Сэм жарко дышал ему в ухо, вжимаясь всем телом, проводит ладонями по плечам и груди охотника.  
— Хочешь сыграть в ревнивую женушку? — Дин подмигнул брату.  
Оборотень зарычал, грубо схватил Дина за руки и прижал их к холодной неровно отштукатуренной поверхности стены, просунул колено между ног брата и слегка надавил. От этого простого движения, Дин выгнулся и глухо застонал, прикусив нижнюю губу, его переполняло желание, охотник любил поощрять собственнические инстинкты брата, чувствовать, как он всё берёт в свои большие и сильные руки, в буквальном смысле. Глаза Винчестера потемнели, в них плясали пьяные чёртики.   
Сэм стал торопливо срывать с брата одежду, ему не терпелось прикоснуться к мягкой и тёплой коже, ощутить её под своими губами, впитать сладость и горечь. Дин был восхитителен с головы до пят и дико сексуален. Сэм никак не мог им насытиться, с каждым поцелуем и прикосновением ему хотелось всё больше и больше. Проведя кончиками пальцев по голой груди Дина, оборотень заурчал от удовольствия. Он знал, что Дину щекотно, когда касаешься его ребёр, он из последних сил сдерживается, но вскоре сдаётся, пытается вывернуться и глупо хихикает. Сэму нравилось слушать этот смех так же, как и стоны удовольствия и желания. Дин был его, драгоценная собственность. Он должен был заботиться о нём, защищать, оберегать, любить и трахать. Его Дин. Только ЕГО.  
— Может ты, уже сделаешь что-нибудь? — Дин попытался дотронуться своей рукой до ширинки брата, но Сэм отбил его руку, закинул охотника себе на плечо и швырнул на кровать.  
— Ух, Сэмми, ты сегодня такой сладкий, ты знаешь об этом?  
Сэм только рыкнул на это, быстро скинул с себя одежду и забрался на ложе вслед за братом. Он стал расстегивать ремень на джинсах Дина, но от нетерпения путался, крепление никак не хотело поддаваться, и волк зарычал уже раздражённо и зло и потянул пояс на себя. Дину было жаль совсем новый ещё пояс, поэтому он нежно почесал Сэма за ухом и замурлыкал:  
— Эх ты, лохматый волчище, давай я сам, а то ты всё разорвёшь к чёртовой матери, как в прошлый раз одну из моих самых любимых рубашек, — Дин торопливо расправился с поясом и ширинкой, позволяя Сэму стянуть джинсы вместе с боксёрами, и обнажить светлую, тонкую кожу, покрытую веснушками.  
— Ты — великолепен, — Сэм лизнул Дина в низ живота и снова заурчал.  
— Конечно, а разве может быть иначе?  
Оборотню надоели пустые разговоры, он просто стал покрывать поцелуями каждый кусочек кожи, попадавшийся на пути его губ. Сгиб колена, бедро, низ живота, грудь, ключица, шея, висок и, наконец, губы. Он осторожно принялся поигрывать с языком Дина, словно вызывая его на бой, в котором не будет не победителей не проигравших. Дин прогибался под ним, постанывал, а его вставший член, на головке которого блестела белая капелька смазки, упирался волку в живот.  
— Такой красивый, такой возбуждающий. Мой Дин, мой.  
Смочив палец своей слюной, волк ввёл его в брата, разрабатывая тугое отверстие, чтобы оно смогло принять его член полностью. Несмотря на то, что Винчестеры регулярно занимались сексом, Дин оставался неимоверно узким и горячим, и всё теряло для Сэма смысл кроме брата, когда он погружался в его невероятную влажную и тесную глубину.  
Дин выпустил стон сквозь приоткрытые губы и пошире развёл бедра, позволяя Сэму проникнуть как можно дальше, прикоснуться к самому сокровенному внутри него. Когда оборотню удалось обнаружить простату, охотник всхлипнул и замотал головой, заметался по подушке:  
— Сэм, Сэмми…  
Волк добавил второй палец и улыбнулся, глядя на то, как беспомощно застонал брат, насаживаясь на его пальцы, он был таким трогательным и беззащитным сейчас, оборотню хотелось спрятать его от всего мира, чтобы никто не смог причинить Его Дину вред. Охотник обернул ноги вокруг талии брата и призывно посмотрел ему в глаза:  
— Хватит уже изображать из себя девочку. Я готов.  
Сэм просто добавил ещё один палец и сильнее нажал на простату, Дин приподнял бёдра над кроватью и вскрикнул.  
— Я никогда не ломаю свои вещи. Ты самая ценная из них.  
Дин уже его не слышал, он стонал, с силой сжимал простыни пальцами, прикусывал губу. Он хотел, чтобы Сэм овладел им, но оборотень решил поиграть со своей жертвой, а значит, оставалось только ждать, сдавшись на милость зверю. Волк был настроен решительно, после того как три пальца свободно входили в Дина, он попытался добавить ещё один.  
— Сэм? Ты что делаешь? — Дин никогда этого раньше не делал, он испугался, что Сэм его сейчас порвёт, жжение стало довольно сильным.  
— Готовлю тебя.  
— Я готов.  
— Это не тебе решать.  
— Сэм!  
— Замолчи и получай удовольствие.  
Сэм продолжал работать пальцами, и в то же время нежно целовал Дина в то заветное место между шеей и плечом, прикосновение к которому дарили его брату такие сильные приятные ощущения.  
— Ты извращенец, — выдавил из себя охотник между стонами, он чувствовал, как пальцы брата касаются простаты, расширяют его проход. И это было хорошо, так хорошо, что на глазах невольно наворачивались слёзы.  
— А ты говорил, что это Сэм Винчестер плачет во время секса, ты лгун, Дин.  
Свободной рукой Сэм взял что-то с прикроватной тумбочки, послышался скрип открывающегося тюбика со смазкой и по номеру тут же разнёсся запах лаванды. Дин так и не понял, что произошло, он только почувствовал, как что-то холодное и скользкое обернулось вокруг его члена. Сэм медленно протягивал чёрные жемчужные бусины, нанизанные на нитку, по члену брата, вверх-вниз, вправо-влево, немного по кругу, касаясь мошонки Дина, поднимаясь к головке.   
Это было уже слишком, Дин выгнулся дугой, громко вскрикнул и выплеснулся себе на живот. Он тут же упал обратно на кровать и закрыл глаза, в голове охотника стоял приятный туман, мысли выветрились со скоростью света, по телу разлилась приятная истома. Теперь Сэм мог делать с ним всё, что пожелает, Дин не станет сопротивляться. Он в полной власти оборотня и это пугает и возбуждает одновременно. Член Дина снова заинтересовался происходящим, а охотник открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть, что делает брат. Сэм медленно готовил свой член, обхватил его рукой, перемазанной смазкой и спермой Дина. Это выглядит не особо эстетично, но Дину плевать, он только что испытал почти оглушительный оргазм и чуть не упал от этого в обморок. Разве то, что Сэм использует его сперму вместо смазки, отвратительно? Вовсе нет, наоборот, это только сближает их ещё больше.  
Сэм обхватывает брата за талию, переворачивает на живот и ложиться на него сверху. Дин прижат к кровати и не может двигаться, он покорно растекается по матрасу в ожидании. Сэм разводит его ягодицы в стороны, пристраивает свой член возле входа и надавливает. Даже после подготовки член Сэма всё ещё большой, и Дин шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он не может поднять голову, так тесно Сэм прижимается к нему, охотнику остаётся только вытянуть вперёд руки и захватить изголовье кровати. Оборотень начинает погружаться в брата, останавливаясь каждые три-четыре секунды, задерживая дыхание, вслушиваясь в учащённое сердцебиение Дина. Наконец, ему удаётся погрузиться полностью, и Сэм замирает надолго, пригвоздив брата к кровати своим весом без малейшей возможности помочь себе руками. Член Дина трется о простыни, он истекает смазкой, и охотник беспомощно стонет, ощущая, исходящее от брата тепло.  
— Сэм… — Дин сжимает и разжимает пальцы, прикусывает губу, ведь это всё, что ему остаётся, Сэм полностью владеет ситуацией. Волк целует брата в шею и начинает двигаться, проникая глубоко, его толчки почти яростны, от них кровать раскачивается и ударяется о стену, а Дин только жалобно всхлипывает, ощущая себя заполненным до конца, член Сэма проникает невероятно далеко, массирует простату. Перед глазами у Дина пляшут цветные круги, он пытается подмахивать волку, но тот снова прижимает его к кровати, перестаёт двигаться, полностью вжавшись в охотника. Толчки возобновляются только тогда, когда Дин понимает свою ошибку и покорно замирает, ожидая своей участи. Оборотень движется вновь, он намерен довести брата до оргазма только так, без помощи рук. И вскоре ему это удаётся.   
Дин вскрикивает и кончает долго и немного мучительно. Он проваливается в посторгазменную нирвану, позволяя Сэму довести себя до разрядки. Когда волк делает особенно сильный толчок, он взрывается внутри Дина обжигающим фейерверком спермы, заполняя Дина своим семенем.   
Перед тем как выйти из брата, Сэм прикусил кожу на его шее и тут же слизнул капли выступившей крови:  
— Мой, Дин. Мой.  
Дин хотел бы ему ответить, но у него просто не хватило на это сил, когда волк вышел из него и устроился рядом, прижимая к себе, охотник только сонно мурлыкнул, да уронил голову брату на плечо. Жутко хотелось спать, Сэм был таким тёплым, рядом с ним Дин чувствовал себя в абсолютной безопасности, а значит, мог позволить себе расслабиться и, наконец, отдохнуть.  
Так они и лежали какое-то время, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, вдыхая запах родного человека, нежась в тепле, получая удовольствие от близости, когда волосы у Сэма на затылке встали дыбом от ощущения неизвестно откуда взявшейся опасности. Оборотень открыл глаза и зарычал, он не знал, откуда ждать нападения, и как идентифицировать угрозу, но он должен был защитить Дина, а это самое главное. Охотник почувствовал перемену в поведении брата и поднял голову:  
— Сэм?  
И тут одна тень отделилась от стены и кинулась к волку, сдирая его с кровати, волоча по полу, на теле Сэма от груди до бедра появились глубокие кровавые царапины, следы от чьих-то когтей. Сэм не мог видеть источник опасности, но сила, подхватившая его, сбивает им, словно шаром для игры в боулинг, стол, на котором стоит настольная лампа и часы, тут же опрокинувшиеся на пол, как кегли. Сэм попытался отодрать от себя противника, он зарычал, но смог ухватить проворную тень, которая молниеносно прижалась к поверхности стены, а потом ринулась с очередной атакой.  
Дин не мог смотреть на то, как что-то невидимое раздирает его брата в клочки. Он слетел с кровати и бросился к оружию, так небрежно забытому на полу, но крик Сэма остановил его:  
— Нет, Дин, назад!  
Но было уже поздно, тень метнулась к человеку и опрокинула его, она зависла над охотником и приготовилась вонзить свои когти в его плоть, но в последний момент что-то её остановило. Тень замерла и зашипела Дину в лицо:  
— Ты чисссст, ты невиновен. Шшшиви.  
Она отлепилась от пола, стала раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, указывая на Сэма, который, смог, наконец, подняться на ноги:  
— Он — зззло. Долшшшен умереть-ссс.  
Волк зарычал, его тело подобралось, глаза блеснули безумным блеском. Оборотень ринулся на врага, стараясь отвлечь его от Дина, но тень уже слилась со стеной и выскользнула в окно:  
— Я ешшшё вернуссссь за тобой, оборотень.  
Сэм обессилено упал рядом с братом и тяжело задышал, Дин поднялся на четвереньки, смог сесть, он устроил голову брата у себя на коленях и спросил:  
— Ты как?  
— Жить буду, — потом волк зарычал, — какого, ты меня не послушал, это могло тебя убить!  
Дин даже не пытался оправдываться:  
— Если бы я этого не сделал, оно убило бы тебя!!!  
Они какое-то время смотрели друг на друга, а потом Сэм обернул руку вокруг шеи брата и, потянув его вниз, жадно поцеловал:  
— Не смей больше так делать.  
— Сэм…  
— Я сказал тебе, не смей, — пальцы на шее Дина угрожающе сжались, оборотень зарычал. Понимая, что сейчас это самый простой способ отвлечь Сэма от разговора и побыстрее перейти к обработке его ран, Дин кивнул:  
— Хорошо, не буду. Давай позаботимся о тебе.  
Дин помог брату сесть на кровать, и стал обрабатывать царапины:  
— Что это была за хрень?  
Сэм поморщился, когда в рану попала перекись. Похоже, придётся зашивать.  
— Я думаю, мы имеем дело в дэвой или с чем-то подобным, видел запись в дневнике отца.  
— Кем?  
— Скорее чем. Дэва — тень, её можно вызвать, она будет тебе служить, но если ты потеряешь над ней власть, она уничтожит тебя самого.  
— Тогда ясно, как погибли эти люди, — Дин стал накладывать стежки, стараясь действовать как можно мягче и осторожнее, он не хотел причинить Сэму дополнительную боль. — И что нам теперь делать?  
— Нужно искать злую ведьму.   
— Твою мать, только «Зачарованных» нам и не хватало.   
Сэм рассмеялся над выражением лица охотника, оказывается, его сокровище смотрело сериалы. Разве не забавно?  
Дин так совсем не думал, уж очень сильно тварь ранила брата. Когда он её достанет, он ей все мозги вытрясет за Сэма.  
Сэм лишь мурлыкнул и прижал Дина к себе, когда тот закончил с перевязкой. Как же он любил своего туповатого и наглого братца. Как же он его любил.

 

Глава 4: Дорожное приключение.  
Разбитое зеркало, разодранные в клочки простыни и подушка, перевернутая мебель, стулья и стол, превращённые в щепки, — это лишь те немногие последствия своей глупости, которые Бобби мог лицезреть. Это ж надо было: оставить Джона одного в доме ночью, когда все инстинкты обострены до предела, а голова идёт кругом от безумного желания порвать чьё-нибудь горло.   
Джон всё-таки заразился, и в первое же полнолуние превратился в довольно милого, но опасного серого волка, с большими такими зубками. Зверь метался по подвалу, где охотник его запер и грозно рычал, но выбраться не мог, а утром голый Джон колотил в стальную дверь подвала и пытался прикрыть свои причиндалы другой рукой. Немаленькие такие причиндалы.  
— Ты куда смотришь, чёрт возьми! Бобби, дай мне одеться, — вопил тогда Джон, а охотник бесшабашно смеялся над его выражением лица. Когда Винчестер привёл себя в относительный порядок, они стали обсуждать, что же теперь делать. Джон хотел просто пустить себе серебряную пулю в лоб, чтобы не мучаться, но Бобби был категорически не согласен. Он не терял надежды найти противоядие, а если не получиться, помочь старому другу научиться этим управлять. Новоиспечённый оборотень не хотел ничего слышать об этом, но так как Сингер отобрал у него всё оружие, даже серебряные вилки спрятал, оставалось только надеяться на чудо. К сожалению, чудо не случилось.  
Бобби срочно понадобилось уехать на ночь, один армейский друг попросил о помощи: рядом с его домом завелось не очень дружелюбное приведение, пугающее по вечерам мирных старушек округа, изловить его в одиночку Оливер не мог, вот старому охотнику и пришлось оставить Джона одного. Прежде чем сесть в машину, Бобби тщательно проверил все сводки, судя по ним, полнолуние должно было быть ещё не скоро, в очередной раз запер Джона в доме, спрятав предварительно всё опасное для оборотня оружие. А, вернувшись на утро, обнаружил пустой дом, перевёрнутый вверх дном, разбитые окна и скулящих от страха собак. Малыш Джонни всё же сбежал, и теперь нужно было найти его как можно скорее. Ну и дурак ты, Сингер, ну и дурак.

Джон и сам не понял, что произошло, какое-то незнакомое тревожное чувство снедало его изнутри, появилась жажда крови, и только потом накатила знакомая пульсирующая боль, обволакивающая и терзающая до самого сердца. Человек выгнулся дугой, закричал протяжно и дико, повалился на землю и жалобно завыл. Его кожа пошла трещинами, из-под неё стал пробиваться густой волчий мех, зубы вытянулись и заострились, когти пробили себе дорогу. Оборотень встал на лапы, отряхнулся, и принялся крушить свою темницу, разрывать и кромсать всё, что попадалось на пути. Зеркало, в тяжёлой рельефной раме, такое же нелепое, как и весь дом охотника, любимая подушка Бобби, мягкая и удобная, временами, когда старая рана давала о себе знать, Сингер подкалывал её себе под спину и блаженно вздыхал, он не любил, когда кто-то видел его таким: слабым и человечным, но что поделать, годы берут своё, со временем человек не молодеет.  
Когда расправа состоялась, волк тряхнул косматой головой, глухо зарычал и, выбив стёкла, выбрался наружу. Нужно было найти себе жертву, и наконец-то, нормально поесть. Зверь хотел мяса, хотел чувствовать, как добыча трепыхается под ним, делая слабые попытки высвободиться, как безумно стучит от страха сердце, колотится в груди как ранения птица. Свобода. Неужели свобода?  
Зверь был сильнее Джона, несмотря на то, что охотник отчаянно сопротивлялся этому, чудовище, в которое Винчестер сейчас превратился, требовало кого-нибудь уничтожить, и горе тому, кто встанет у него на пути.   
Дом Сингера располагался на окраине небольшого города, и вскоре постройки закончились, и начался лес, где часто отдыхали нетрезвые компании, шумно распивая пиво и горланя песни под гитару. Одна такая и облюбовала себе маленькую поляну, по краям которой росли негустые и невысокие деревья, с мягкой зелёной листовой, шуршащей от лёгкого ветра. Волк совершенно бесшумно ступал по траве, присматриваясь к людям и выбирая себе жертву. Вон так девчушка в лёгком красном платье, так вольготно чувствовавшая себя на коленях у пьяного паренька с длинной чёлкой, падающей на глаза, не подойдёт, от неё слишком сильно пахнет дешёвыми духами, а перспектива чихать полночи волка вовсе не прельщала. Парень с гитарой, прижимавший сей музыкальный инструмент к груди, словно любимую девушку, тоже не подходил, слишком уж он был худ. Оставался только тот, что сейчас так призывно скалился сидящей у него на коленях девице и нагло щупал её за упругие ягодицы. Готовься, сладенький.  
Когда девушка увидела волка, медленно выплывающего из кустов, она истошно завопила, схватилась за сердце и бросилась бежать, не оглядываясь. Гитарист поднял свою гитару и замахнулся ей на зверя, словно надеясь отпугнуть его этой пустой деревяшкой. В глазах парня плескался страх, но он старался вести себя достойно, чтобы не показаться совсем уж тряпкой или ужас просто парализовал его, отключив все более или менее разумные инстинкты. Блондин с чёлочкой тоже побежал, но запутался в собственных ногах, упал и… заплакал.   
Джон кинулся на него, привалился сверху, больно прищемил челюстью плечо, но не укусил. У зверя неожиданно проснулись совсем другие потребности. Сексуальные. А кто их мог удовлетворить? Чем беспомощный мальчишка, так отчаянно прижимающийся к земле плох для этих целей? Парень с гитарой решил помочь другу, он ринулся на волка, но тот отпихнул его одной своей мощной лапой, человек отлетел, ударился о дерево и сполз на землю, гитара упала рядом, издала какой-то жалобный звук и затихла. А волк повернул горящие похотью глаза к парню и мокро лизнул его шею. Блондин заплакал ещё сильнее, он был совсем юным свежим мальчиком лет шестнадцати, он даже толком не успел распробовать девочку, жутко боялся, что сейчас его сожрут, разорвут на кусочки. От страха он, подчиняясь какому-то древнему инстинкту, намочил штаны, словно признавая своё полное и унизительное поражение, и сильный запах мочи ударил волку в ноздри. Но зверя это не оттолкнуло, вцепившись зубами в джинсовую ткань и грозно зарычав, Джон рванул её на себя, раздался треск, материя поддалась и повисла из пасти у волка мохнатыми тряпками.   
От накатившего ужаса, парень нелепо широко распахнул глаза, а потом, когда понял, что если волк попытается то же самое сделать с трусами, то просто-напросто отгрызёт ему член вместе с яйцами, зажмурился и сам их стянул. По лицу человека катились крупные солёные слёзы, которые волк поспешил слизнуть. Парень ему уже нравился, такой покорный, открытый, готовый к нему. На человеке осталась нелепо-смешная футболка с семью гномами, волк попытался ей содрать, но не смог, только больно прикусил сосок парня. Тот всхлипнул особенно громко. Зверя эта ткань сильно раздражала, он стал царапать её мощными лапами, кромсая в полоски, на коже блондина выступила кровь, и он вскрикнул:  
— Нет, пожалуйста, нет! О Боже…  
Волк замер и склонил голову на бок, он разглядывал лежащего под ним мальчишку с нарастающим интересом: красивый и маленький, с большими и блестящими от слёз голубыми глазами, кожа такая чистая и гладкая, волос совсем нет, даже там, абсолютно гладкие яички, либо бреет, либо сам такой уродился. Длинная чёлка лезет на глаза, она слиплась от пота и слёз. Жалко будет убивать его, когда всё закончиться.   
Волк ткнулся носом в футболку, задирая её, показывая, чего он ждёт от человека. Тот, захлёбываясь слезами, замотал головой, и Джон угрожающе зарычав, клацнул челюстью, сжимая плечо парня, давая понять, что если тот ослушается, то сильно об этом пожалеет.  
— Нет, нет, хорошо, я сниму, сниму. Господи, пожалуйста, нет!  
Тонкая фиолетовая ткань полетела далеко в траву, Джон провёл языком по красным царапинам, слизывая кровь, он коснулся языком сосков, и парень подавился воздухом и приоткрыл рот. Он больше не плакал, но слёзы всё ещё блестели на щеках, и это жутко возбуждало Джона. Оборотень провёл языком по совершенно вялому члену, погладил яички. Парень взвизгнул:  
— Оу! — он прижался затылком к земле, оторвал лопатки, к одному его плечу прилип яркий зелёный лист. Джону понравилось, как беспомощно выгнулась его шея. Члён человека стал набухать под языком оборотня. Убедившись, что возбуждение пересилило страх, волк заставил блондина перевернуться и встать на четвереньки. Ему хотелось поскорее погрузить в узкое отверстие мальчика, но член волка был огромным, и без всякой смазки просто порвал бы его так, что и не зашьёшь, а Джону нравилось, когда под ним получали удовольствие, а не орали от боли. Поэтому приходилось обходиться подручными средствами. Поменяв позу, у людей она называлась 69, Джон расположил свой член прямо перед влажными губами парня, тот в шоке замотал головой и замычал. Джон пошёл на хитрость, он вытянул шею и лизнул человека между бедёр, прямо в заветное отверстие. Блондин дёрнулся от неожиданности и вскрикнул, и оборотень воспользовался этим, чтобы протолкнуть головку члена ему в рот, а сам вылизывал анальное отверстие человека, проникая языков всё глубже и глубже. Блондин пытался выпихнуть член из-за рта языком, но у него ничего не получалось, он только увлажнял его и доставлял волку удовольствие. А потом парень и вовсе перестал пытаться, только постанывал вокруг члена от удовольствия. Когда отверстие парня было достаточно увлажнено, Джон вытащил свой член из-зо рта, головка вышла с пошлым влажным звуком, снова сменил позу и пристроился к человеку сзади. Когда Джон толкнулся вперёд, парень вскрикнул и повалился на траву. Джон вошёл до самого конца и начал совершать сильные фрикции. Блондин стонал и корчился, когда головка члена касалась его простаты.   
В какой-то момент луна скрылась за тучами, и волк перекинулся в человека. Джон схватил парня за волосы, потянул на себя и сильно укусил за шею:  
— Мой!  
Паренёк от удивления закричал, а Джон лизнул отметину и припал к ней губами, он бешено двигался внутри парня, тянул его за волосы на себя и посасывал укус. Затем он просунул руку под человека, и обхватил рукой его член. Блондин громко и протяжно застонал и кончил, Джон последовал за ним и обессилено упал на него. Отдышавшись, он вышел из парня, рывком развернул его и поцеловал в губы:  
— Мой, мой, мой.  
Человек беспомощно отвечал на поцелуй, даже в человеческом обличие Джон пугал его и очень сильно. Мальчишка впервые спал с человеком и мог сказать, что его только что изнасиловал волк, и что странно, он кончил, а значит, ему понравилось? Похоже, да.  
В этот момент раздался выстрел, и Джон, отскочив от парня, скрылся в лесу. К блондину бежал мужчина с ружьём, он что-то кричал, но от пережитого волнения парень просто упал в обморок, так ничего и не услышав.

 

Бобби не скоро нашёл следы Джона, он долго плутал по лесу, его голос сорвался от крика, охотник был в состоянии только хрипеть и чертыхаться про себя. Каких же дел Джон мог наделать! И всё из-за его глупости. Если Джон причинит кому-нибудь вред, Бобби этого себе никогда не простит.  
И тут ему повстречалась испуганная, заплаканная девушка, которая, всхлипывая, рассказала, что на них напал волк. Откуда волк в этих местах? Они ничего подобного никогда не слышали! Просто отдыхали, пили пиво и развлекались, да одному из них Майклу, ещё нет двадцати одного, да что там говорить, ему нет и восемнадцати, но они же не делали ничего плохого!  
Выведав у девушки подробнее, где остались ещё два подростка, Бобби поспешил им на помощь, ожидая самого худшего. Добравшись до поляны, он увидел голого Джона и молодого испуганного мальчишку, которого бывший охотник пытался сожрать, вцепившись поцелуем в губы! Бобби выстрелил, и Джон мгновенно среагировал, он юркнул в кусты и исчез, и Сингеру не оставалось ничего другого, только позволить Джону уйти. Мальчишке нужна была помощь.   
— Ты как? — Бобби присел рядом с парнем и накрыл свой курткой. На животе подростка блестела сперма, и не трудно было догадаться, что здесь произошло. Парень ничего не ответил, но в этот момент раздался слабый стон из-под большого раскидистого дерева. Низенький очкарик поднялся, держась за голову, и огляделся:  
— Моя гитара!  
— Скажи спасибо, что жив остался.  
— Что произошло?  
— Слушай, — Бобби подошёл к худощавому парню, заботливо гладившего гитару по полированному боку, — Тебя как зовут?  
— Грэг.  
— А его? — Бобби указал на сидящего на земле подростка, закутанного в его мешковатую и растянутую куртку, тот явно был в трансе.  
— Майки. Майкл.  
Бобби открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но именно сейчас луне приспичило скрыться за тучей. Волк появился неожиданно, он повалил охотника на землю, придавил лапой к земле и зарычал прямо в лицо.   
— Джон?  
Волк фыркнул и кинулся в сторону Майкла, так и не соображающего, что же происходит, чёрт возьми. Вцепившись зубами в воротник куртки, он потащил парня в лес, мальчишка не сопротивлялся, после всего, что произошло, ему было всё равно. Бобби вскочил на ноги и попытался их догнать, но волк двигался слишком быстро, скоро он пропал вместе с подростком, а охотник остался стоять на месте, сжимая в руках свою кепку. 

Глава 5: Другие.  
Сэм облазил все местные архивы в поисках отгадки, его интересовала любая информация, способная пролить свет на историю с ведьмой. Ведь кто-то же совершал все эти преступления, призвав на свою сторону тёмные силы. Порывшись в Интернете, волк понял, что убийцы не дэвы, потому что не способны были воздействовать на материальные предметы, а только лишь проектировали свою мощь на плоскостные объекты, например, на человеческие тени. Дэва нападает на тень, а погибает человек. Здесь же ситуация была иной, та тень напала на самого Сэма, причём она обладала достаточной силой, чтобы справиться с ним. Оборотень не имел не малейшего представления о том, как это возможно.   
И тут ему на глаза попала заметка из дневника отца: существа, обитавшие в глубине тьмы, бывшие её частью, но способные отделяться от неё, называемые попросту тенями, иногда подчинялись людям, обладающим редким даром — будить мертвых. До поры до времени они выполняли приказы хозяина, выкачивая из него при этом жизненную энергию, а когда получали достаточно, убивали подневольного донора, осушая его до капли. Вызвать тень могла только очень сильная ведьма, а значит, её и нужно искать.  
— Дин, где здесь по близости самый шумный бар?  
— Зубки чешутся, Сэмми? — Дин подмигнул брату, отрываясь от своего занятия: перекладывания оружия из одной руки в другую. Зачем он это делал, непонятно.  
— Дин, — Сэм угрожающе зарычал и сморщил нос, чем очень рассмешил охотника.   
— Ладно-ладно, только не пей слишком много пива, я не выдержу твои пьяные серенады под караоке.   
Бар располагался недалеко от мотеля, где они остановились. Он был небольшой и затхлый, на стенах весели фотографии байкеров, стрит-рейсеров на дорогих машинах и девочек из кордебалета в откровенных платьях. Столы стояли вперемешку, без всякой логики, между ними сновали симпатичные и не очень официантки в коротких юбках или таких узких джинсах, что любой мог оценить все прелести девушки с первого взгляда.  
Сэм направился к барной стойке, оставив брата возле карточного стола: Дин давно и откровенно скучал, оборотень решил, что брату стоит немного развеяться, а сам он займется делом. Бармен — невысокого роста парень, худенький и весь какой-то помятый, в огромных нелепых очках, безразмерно растянутой майке и трясущимися руками, пытался разлить виски по стаканам. Его давно немытые волосы нелепо торчали во все стороны, под ногтями чернела грязь, и Сэма невольно передёрнуло, когда он представил, что вот этот субъект будет держать своими лапами то, что он будет подносить ко рту. Но дело есть дело и нужно постараться, иначе они надолго здесь застрянут, а шумный Нью-Йорк уже начал его утомлять.  
— Пиво, — сказал он бармену, присаживаясь на свободный стул. Парень окинул волка оценивающим взглядом, поёжился, словно от холода и бросил:  
— Одно?  
Оборотень оглянулся на брата, тот вовсю развлекался, общипывая своих соперников в покер, рядом с ним уже лежала небольшая горка мелочи, Дин улыбался как маньяк и составлять Сэму компанию явно не собирался. Бармен хмыкнул, проследив за его взглядом, но Сэм решил не обращать на это внимания, зачем мараться об эту букашку?  
— Одно.  
Парень толкнул к нему бутылку, и, когда Сэм её поймал, просто сжав горлышко пальцами, улыбнулся:  
— Неплохо, совсем не плохо, чуткие руки. Из тебя вышел бы отличный музыкант.   
Сэм отхлебнул немного пива и попытался улыбнуться парню, чтобы расположить его к себе. У стены он заметил старую, такую же потрепанную гитару, как и её хозяин. Пару струн было порвано, в некоторых местах скололся лак, краска выцвела и поблекла, в общем, она выглядела так же жалко и нелепо, как дешёвая проститутка в ложе Лондонского театра. Он кивнул, указывая головой на музыкальный инструмент:  
— Твоя?   
Бармен покачал головой и опёрся о стойку рядом с Сэмом:  
— Да, раньше она так чудно звучала, но потом… словно умерла. Ты меня понимаешь? — глаза очкарика заблестели каким-то жутковатым блеском, загорелись, зрачки расширились, и волоски на теле Сэма встали дыбом: парень-то, кажется, был сумасшедшим.  
Сэм кивнул:  
— Да, понимаю, — он протянул бармену руку, — Сэм Холмс.  
Очкарик пожал протянутую руку, его кожа была холодной и липкой, и оборотню захотелось вытереть ладонь и о джинсы, но это было бы не очень вежливо, правда?  
— Грэг Салливан.  
— Скажи, Грэг, а у вас в городе не происходило… — волк наклонился почти к самому лицу бармена и перешёл на шёпот, — … чего-нибудь необычного?  
Парень дёрнулся, словно от удара по лицу, его губы посинели, кожа побледнела, а на лбу выступили капельки пота. Он бросил на Сэма затравлено-умоляющий взгляд и спросил:  
— Ты кто?  
Увидев реакцию на свой вполне невинный вопрос, волк понял, что гитаристу-неудачнику что-то известно. Нужно было выяснить что, пугать его не следовало, потому что он и так был напуган, по самое не хочу, как губу закусил, бедный.  
— Чудак, собирающий истории для своей коллекции.  
Какое-то время очкарик молчал, прикидывая, можно доверять своему новому знакомому или нет, он откровенно боялся этого гиганта с огромными руками и холодными тёмно-зелёными глазами, но желание выговориться, излить душу было сильнее. Ведь он уже сам не верил в то, что это произошло на самом деле, считал себя сумасшедшим идиотом, напридумывавшим себе невесть чего. Может и правда рассказать? Он заговорил тихо, делая паузу после каждого предложения, словно по крупице отмеряя своё горе:  
— Мы с приятелями поехали на пикник в тихий маленький городок, посидеть на природе, отдохнуть, и, может быть, потрахаться. Сначала всё было отлично, а потом на нас напал волк, огромный такой, серый, с голодными глазами. Кэти сразу убежала, а мы с Майклом остались. Волк на него напал, я попытался помочь, но зверюга швырнула меня, да так сильно, что я врезался в дерево и потерял сознание. Когда пришёл в себя, увидел какого-то мужика в кепке и с ружьём. А волк… он утащил Майкла с собой. Больше ничего сказать не могу. Я псих, да?   
Сэм ожидал совсем другую историю, например о ведьме, разбрасывающейся проклятиями направо и налево. А слышал о волке, напавшем на группу подростков в пригороде Нью-Йорка. И человек с ружьём… Охотник? Если да то, что он там делал? Неужели ещё один оборотень? С этим нужно было разобраться.  
Волк встал и покачал головой, он старался говорить как можно мягче и спокойнее:  
— Нет, ты не псих, Грэг, только ни кому больше не говори о том, что видел, ладно?  
Бармен закивал, как зачарованный. Сэм оставил его и стал пробираться к брату, сидевшему за столиком у стены. Теперь его выигрыш был приличным, противник зло бормотал себе что-то под нос, а одна девушка с глубоким декольте на топике, осмелилась облокотиться на спину Дина плечом! И тот даже не обратил на это внимания! Внутри Сэма всё загорелось бешеным огнём. Никто не смеет прикасаться к его игрушкам. Никто!  
Оборотень в два прыжка оказался рядом с братом, грубо оттолкнул красотку и рывком поднял Дина на ноги, опрокидывая игральный стол:  
— Сэм! Ты что делаешь? — Дин стряхнул его руки со своих плеч и поправил рубашку, съехавшую чуть набок от действий Сэма, и обнажившую светлую и тонкую кожу, покрытую веснушками. Волк тут же захотелось облизать каждую из этих веснушек. Он глухо зарычал и вцепился брату в локоть.  
— Нам пора.  
— Если ты хочешь — иди, а я намерен остаться и продолжить игру.   
— Дин… — в голосе оборотня прозвучали угроза и предупреждение.  
— Оставь меня в покое!  
С волка было достаточно, он просто грубо подхватил Дина на руки под удивлённые вопли красотки, и, закинув себе на плечо, вынес из бара. Охотник пытался его остановить, он матерился и отбивался, и даже ухитрился заехать Сэму обутой ногой в челюсть. Оборотень на него не реагировал, он только упрямо нёс брата к машине, оттирая кровь с рассеченной губы. Открыв заднюю дверцу, Сэм запихал Дина внутрь, навалился на него сверху, прижал руки к груди и грубо поцеловал, прокусывая нижнюю губу и сглатывая кровь.  
— Отпусти меня, скотина!  
Сэм его словно не слышал, он больно укусил брата за шею, размазывая свою кровь по его коже. Дин чертыхался, пытаясь скинуть Сэма с себя:  
— Да прекрати ты! Я не обязан раздвигать перед тобой ноги по первому требованию, я не твоя игрушка!  
— Я всегда беру то, что принадлежит мне, а ты мне принадлежишь.   
— Ну, да, Сэмми, конечно, можешь трахнуть меня, давай! Сделай из меня тряпку.  
Оборотень зло зарычал, он рванул джинсы Дина, стащил их вместе с трусами, и укусил брата за живот, чтобы доказать, кто здесь главный, принадлежит его брат, и вдруг, когда у него на языке оказалась солёная кровь Дина, с глаз словно спала пелена. Волк осторожно опустил голову между бедёр охотника, поцеловал чувствительную кожу и прошёлся по ней языком. Дин вздрогнул и заткнулся. Сэм открыл рот и вобрал плоть брата полностью, поигрывая с ней языком, доставляя удовольствие и сводя с ума. Дин беспомощно толкнулся ему навстречу, вскрикнул, заскрёб ногтями обивку своей любимой «детки», попытался развести ноги ещё шире, но спинка сиденья не давала. Несколько судорожных движений, и Дин кончил, громко застонав. Сэм выпил его до последней капли, облизнулся, забрался внутрь машины, захлопнул за собой дверцу, перекатил брата так, что тот оказался сверху и поцеловал его в висок. Дин сонно нахмурился:  
— Сэмми?  
Сэм нашёл его губы и поцеловал, нежно ласково. Охотник уткнулся носом ему в шею и засопел:  
— Что это было?  
— Я не знаю, но больше это не повториться. Никогда. Ты — самое ценное и дорогое, что есть в моей жизни. Я ни за что не причиню тебе вред.  
Дин заёрзал и заворчал:  
— Может, ты снимешь джинсы, он слишком жёсткие.  
Сэм послушно стянул с себя ненавистный предмет одежды и прижал брата, накрывая их обоих своей курткой.  
— Я словно с ума сошёл, я так тебя ненавидел, — шепнул Дин, — я не хочу.  
— Чего?  
— Ненавидеть тебя. Я… Сэмми, я тебя люблю.  
Волк прикоснулся губами к его волосам:  
— Я знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Дин сонно улыбнулся и зевнул. Вскоре он уснул, прижимаясь к брату и обнимая его. Убедившись, что Дин не проснётся, волк дотянулся до кармана своей куртки и извлёк на божий свет мобильник. Набрав знакомый номер, он стал ждать.  
— Бобби?  
Когда охотник ответил: «да», Сэм продолжил:  
— Нам нужна твоя помощь, Бобби.  
На другом конце раздался усталый голос:  
— Ваша помощь, мне бы тоже не помешала.  
По крыше Импалы начал стучать дождь.

Глава 6: Одинокие сердца.  
— Значит, на тебя напала тень? — спросил Бобби, протягивая Сэму бутылку пива и присаживаясь рядом на диван. Дин, так и не пришёдший толком в себя после всего случившегося, мирно дремал у брата на коленях, положив голову ему на плечо. Иногда он сонно ерзал, стараясь устроиться поудобнее, и в такие моменты волк прижимал его к себе крепче, что бы успокоить и уверить в том, что всё в порядке.   
— Да.   
— У тебя есть предположения о том, кто её вызвал и почему натравил на вас с братом?  
— Нет, я не знаю, кто это сделал, но могу понять причины, толкнувшие ублюдка или сучку напасть на нас: в городе умирают люди, и если я доберусь до кукловода, я ему голову оторву.  
Они оба замолчали на какое-то время, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию. Дин вздрогнул в руках оборотня, и Бобби, заметив это, встал с дивана и вытащил из шкафа чёрный плед с кисточками по краям. Он передал его Сэму:  
— Укрой его, а то парень замёрз.  
Сэм благодарно улыбнулся, он всё ещё помнил, как отец хотел убить его, а Бобби помог им, он всегда помогал. Кстати, о помощи…  
— Ты хотел поговорить. Что у тебя случилось?  
Охотник ответил не сразу, он долго подбирал слова, стараясь не разрушать ту хрупкую надежду, которая зародилась внутри. Всё было просто ужасно, но Сингер не привык сдаваться, он боролся до последнего, и сейчас ничего не изменилось.  
— Джон, он… — Бобби не договорил.  
— Что с ним? — Сэм ощутимо напрягся, его тело застыло, и Дин, ощутив это, стал недовольно бурчать что-то во сне. Чтобы окончательно не разбудить брата, оборотню пришлось погладить его по коротко стриженым волосам и расслабиться. Дину нужен был отдых, после того, как кто-то покопался в его голове и перевернул все чувства с ног на голову, охотнику потребуется много времени на восстановление.  
— Он совсем слетел с катушек, после того, как ты забрал Дина, порывался его вернуть. Ну, и забыл про осторожность, в общем, один сукин сын его цапнул.  
Сэм зарычал:  
— Мой отец — оборотень?  
Бобби виновато развёл руками:  
— Боюсь, что да.  
Волк попытался вскочить на ноги, забыв про брата, сидящего на коленях, он дёрнулся и чертыхнулся, снова устраиваясь на диване, но Дин уже проснулся, сжал в кулаках футболку Сэма и сонно заморгал:  
— Сэм?  
Оборотень попытался его успокоить, поглаживая по спине и прикасаясь губами к виску.  
— Всё хорошо, Дин, прости, что разбудил.  
— Так я тебе и поверил, — Дин грациозно потянулся, словно большая кошка и откинулся на грудь брата, нисколько не смущаясь, ему было плевать, что Бобби за ними наблюдает, в конце концов, Сэм совсем недавно сделал ему восхитительный минет, после этого старшего Винчестера как отрубило, и волку пришлось тащить его от машины до дома охотника на руках. Сэм, конечно, не возражал, а совсем даже наоборот, но всё же… — Выкладывай, что случилось.  
Бобби пришлось вновь пересказать недавние события. О мальчишке, Майке, попавшем в плен к Джону он говорил неохотно, чувствуя свою вину:  
— Если бы я успел, то Джон не утащил бы его.  
Дин внимательно на него посмотрел, хмыкнул, взял брата за руку и устроил ладонь Сэма у себя на животе:  
— Если бы он не охотился за Сэмом, то ничего этого вообще бы не случилось.  
Бобби удивлённо на него посмотрел:  
— Дин, он твой отец!  
— Он хотел убить Сэма, он и сейчас этого хочет.  
Дин упрямо поджал губы и посмотрел Бобби прямо в глаза, он не собирался отказываться от своих слов. Джон Винчестер хотел выстрелить Сэму в голову, а затем вырвать его сердце из груди. Разве можно желать смерти своему сыну? Дин не мог этого понять, для него Джон перестал быть отцом в тот самый момент, когда открыл сезон охоты на младшего.  
Сэм погладил брата по животу, провёл рукой по груди старшего, нежно коснулся шеи и положил руку в то самое место, где слышны были удары сердца. Он понимал, почему Дин так себя ведёт, он и сам бы злился и негодовал, если бы кто-то попытался причинить вред его Дину. От противника бы мокрого места не осталось.  
— Дин… — Бобби предпринял ещё одну попытку.  
— И слышать ничего не желаю.   
— И вы даже не попытаетесь что-нибудь предпринять?  
Сэм нахмурился и задумчиво произнёс:  
— А что тут можно сделать? Я, конечно, найду Джона и верну его, но что дальше? Убить его? Нет, мне это не под силу чисто морально, чтобы не произошло, он всё же мой отец. Тогда что остаётся, держать его на цепи каждое полнолуние?  
— Ты не будешь этого делать! Я не позволю тебе рисковать.   
Сэм заглушил протесты брата поцелуем, нежным, лёгким. Бобби смущённо отвернулся, одно дело знать о том, что мальчики занимаются любовью, и совсем другое — лицезреть это воочию. Он не хотел быть свидетелем их ласк, пусть и невинных. Для старого охотника это было слишком. Он кашлянул, чтобы привлечь внимание братьев.  
Когда оборотень отстранился от него, Дин сделал недовольное лицо и нахмурился. Ему не нравилась идея волка, было в неё что-то глупое и жутко опасное. Джон мог убить его волчонка и даже не пожалеть об этом ни на секунду. Нет, он не отпустит Сэма, пусть тот злиться, сколько ему влезет. Самый просто способ его успокоить — откинуться на кровати и чуть развести согнутые в коленях ноги в стороны, томно посмотреть в глаза и улыбнуться. Поздравляю. Дин, ты думаешь как самая настоящая сучка.  
— Сэм. Ты никуда не пойдёшь.  
— Как ты меня остановишь? — с наигранной угрозой в голосе спросил волк и щёлкнул брата по лбу.  
— Если ты уйдёшь хоть на минуту, я пойду и найду себе другого. Вот увидишь.  
Сэм изменился в лице, он зарычал и, ухватив Дина за бёдра, повали его на спину на диван, прижал своим весом. В глазах волка плескался самый настоящий гнев, он укусил брата за ухо и зашипел:  
— Даже не думай об этом.  
— И как ты меня остановишь? — нагло спросил он, — Тебя же не будет рядом.  
Сэм подхватил брата на руки и понёс к машине, ногой открывая себе дверь номера.  
— Бобби, мы поговорим позже.  
Усадив брата на капот, волк стал жадно его целовать, буквально облизывая тому миндалины. Дин обвил его ногами за талию и вцепился в густые и непослушные каштановые волосы. Их члены тёрлись друг о друга через джинсы, и сейчас этого было достаточно. Оборотень кусал брата за шею, плечо, задирал ему рубашку и царапал тёплую кожу на груди. Дин принадлежал ему. Всегда.  
— Ты — мой, Дин!  
— Если ты уйдёшь, я перестану быть твоим.   
— Нет.  
— Да, Сэмми. Клянусь, если ты пойдёшь по следу Джона, то я напьюсь и отдамся первому встречному парню в баре.   
Волк зарычал, грубо опрокинул брата на капот, вцепился ему в плечи и яростно задвигал бёдрами, вырывая у Дина стоны наслаждения.   
— Ты не посмеешь, я убью любого, кто к тебе прикоснётся.   
— Плевать.  
— Ты — мой, Дин.  
— А ты — мой, и я хочу тебя видеть живым!  
В этот момент Сэм кончил, заляпав джинсы спермой. Он рухнул на брата и, тяжело задышал. Медленно просунул руку брату в трусы и за считанные секунды довёл его до разрядки.  
— Если я не найду Джона, тот убьёт мальчика.  
— Нет. Если ты будешь его искать, он убьёт тебя.   
Сэм молча поцеловал брата в кончик носа, поднял его на ноги и кивнул:  
— Иди в машину, я попрощаюсь с Бобби.  
И Дин понял, что победил. Сэм никогда не смог бы уехать, зная, что его братец вполне в состоянии пойти, напиться и оказаться в постели с каким-нибудь заблудшим байкером. Нет, Дин отнюдь не был шлюхой, но на войне все средства хороши, разве нет.  
Сэм вернулся в дом к Бобби и, вздохнув, сказал:  
— Я обещал брату, что не буду искать Джона. Прости.  
Бобби покачал головой:  
— Я знал, что он сумеет тебя убедить. Вот, держи.  
Охотник протяну ему старую газету с большой фотографией.   
— Что это?  
— Возможно, это прольёт свет на вашу историю.   
Сэм пробежался глазами по статье, в ней говорилось, что молодая женщина, Дороти Лайнел потеряла маленькую дочь в результате крупной полицейской облавы на публичный дом. Девочка просто оказалась не в том месте и не в то время. После похорон мать поклялась, что будет мстить и очистит город от скверны, чтобы больше ни чьи дети не пострадали. Её даже в психушку пытались упрятать за публичный призыв к террору и связь с потусторонним миром.  
Сэм поблагодарил охотника и вышел, сжимая в руках статью. Он чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что отказался помочь. Но Дин был против, а если выбирать между Дином и старым другом, выбор был очевиден. Его братец умел использовать секс как оружие. Умный мальчик. За это волк его и любил.  
Когда Сэм садился в машину, Дин уже от нетерпения постукивал по рулю:  
— Куда теперь?  
— Обратно в Нью-Йорк. Нужно навестить кое-кого.

Глава 7: Город ангелов.  
Возвращение в Нью-Йорк прошло в тишине, Дин вёл машину осторожно, объезжая кочки и выбоины на старой разбитой дороге, ведущей к главное трассе до большого города. Он даже не стал включать магнитолу, а только поглядывал на Сэма и время от времени глубоко вздыхал. Наконец, волку это надоело, и он положил руку брату на бедро и тихонько сжал:  
— Дин, что с тобой происходит?  
Охотник вздохнул и с надеждой посмотрел оборотню в глаза.  
— Я поступил правильно?  
Сэм немного помолчал и принялся поглаживать брата по бедру, даже через джинсы он чувствовал его тепло:  
— Да.  
Дин улыбнулся, но это улыбка была вымученной и уставшей. Сколько ещё им предстоит вытерпеть, прежде чем они станут по-настоящему счастливыми? Их отец стал зверем, и теперь охотиться на невинных людей, а он, Дин, из-за своего эгоизма и страха потерять Сэма готов закрыть на этого глаза. Уж лучше пусть так, чем потерять этого ревнивого придурка. Дальше они ехали уже в уютной тишине.   
Добравшись до своего номера в мотеле, Дин завалился на кровать и закрыл глаза. Он не смог бы нормально уснуть без брата, но можно было хотя бы попытаться. Сэм же отправился в душ, включил воду и встал под горячие струи. Вода приятно согревала и расслабляла кожу, в ванной стал клубиться пар, зеркало запотело, на полу появилась небольшая лужица. Оборотень довольно мурлыкнул и потянулся, губка приятно скользила по телу, смывая следы усталости и неудобство.   
И вдруг вода окрасилась в розовый цвет, собираясь на дне ванной. Волк удивлённо смотрел на цветные потоки, и ничего не понимал. Боль пришла следом, накатывая волнами, оборотень пошатнулся и чуть не упал. Из-за его спины юркнула тень и нехорошо оскалилась.  
— Я же говорила, что вернусссссссь за тобой.   
Спину жгло, словно к ней прикоснулись раскаленным ножом или ещё чем-то таким, опасным, острым и горячим, безумно горячим. Волк зарычал, выпустил когти и ударил по врагу, но не причинил ему ни малейшего вреда. Тень прижалась к стене и захихикала, противно и тоненько.  
— Тебе не сссправитьсссся ссссссо мной.  
Сэм снова зарычал, гортанно и громко. От его рёва слетела душевая занавеска, и на зеркале появилась глубокая трещина. Шум привлёк внимание Дина, он быстро соскочил с кровати и, подбежав к двери, стал колотиться в неё:  
— Сэм? Сэмми!  
Оборотень хорошо помнил, что он не закрывался на замок в надежде, что брату надоест валяться на кровати и пялиться в потолок, и он присоединиться к нему. Получается, что эта тварь давно за ним наблюдает, и волк ничего не почувствовал!   
Дин продолжал стучать в дверь:  
— Сэм, если ты не откроешь, я её сломаю. Сэм, черт возьми!  
Волк выбрался из ванны и рухнул на пол, в глазах потемнело, рана на спине пульсировала, и кровь выливалась из неё толчками, стекала на пол, собираясь в вязкие лужицы, смешиваясь с водой. Тень бросилась на оборотня, вцепилась в его плечо, разрывая плоть. От неожиданно сильной боли, Сэм закричал, обессилено заскрёб когтями по полу, ломая плитку. Услышав этого вопль, Дин неволился на дверь со всей силы и сломал замок. С глухим стуком ручка ударилась о стену. Глазам охотника предстала ужасная картина: его волчонок лежал на полу в луже крови, а над ним склонилось серое бесформенное существо, жадно кусавшее плечо оборотня. Дин бросился к ним и попытался оторвать тварь от брата, но тень лишь отшвырнула его обратно в комнату и навалилась сверху:  
— Он ссссло.  
— Пошла к чёрту! — Дин пытался стащить её с себя, но руки хватали лишь воздух. Нельзя было прикоснуться к тому, что не имеет тела.   
— Я должна убить сссло.  
И тут тень вздрогнула и забилась в конвульсиях, её бесформенное субтильное тело замоталось из стороны в сторону. Дин краем глаза увидел, что его брат перекинулся, встал на лапы и, капая кровью, медленно и угрожающе приближался к ним. Его чёрная шерсть стояла дыбом, глаза горели бешеным огнём ярости. Животное готово было разорвать любого, кто посмеет прикоснуться к его Дину. И этой силы было достаточно для того, чтобы тень материализовалась. Оборотень зарычал, сделал один огромный шаг и вцепился тени в загривок, или Дин думал, что это был загривок. Тень попыталась расползтись серым пятном, как чернила, попавшие в воду, но волк тряхнул головой и впечатал её в стену. Воспользовавшись этим, тень распласталась по стене и побежала по ней, оставив в пасти у оборотня клочок своей клокочущей субстанции.   
Волк тяжело дышал, по его спины стекала кровь, а в плече сияла огромная рваная рана. Силы покинули его, и животное рухнуло на пол и жалобно заскулило, перекидываясь в человека. Дин резко поднялся на ноги и буквально подлетел к брату:  
— Сэм!  
Его брат лежал с закрытыми глазами, на лбу у него от напряжения вздулась вена, сердце бешено колотилось в груди, влажные волосы прилипли к коже. Дин потряс его, волк только слабо застонал. Дину пришлось самому тащить его до кровати. Устроив волка, охотник ринулся в ванную, где перевернул полочку в поисках аптечки. Взяв бинты и антисептики, Дин поспешил обратно, он рухнул на кровать рядом с поскуливающим оборотнем, и зажал рану на плече, в надежде остановить кровь.   
Если бы он сам был оборотнем, то просто зализал бы её языком, Сэм всегда так поступал с царапинами и ранками Дина. Они заживали почти мгновенно, от одного только прикосновения. Но Дин не был волком, он был обычным человеком, и сейчас его брат страдал от боли. Охотник стиснул зубы и выругался. Когда он доберётся до идиотки, выпустившей тень, он её мозги вынесет!  
Кровь, наконец, остановилась, и Дин аккуратно зашил рану, шепча всякие успокаивающие глупости Сэму в волосы. Волк доверял ему на столько, что позволял прикасаться к самому уязвимому месту — шее. А ведь эта тварь метилась именно туда, и если бы она попала… Дин даже думать об этом не хотел. Он забинтовал рану и осторожно перевернул Сэма на бок: нужно было заняться глубокими царапинами на спине волка. Когда с медицинскими процедурами было покончено, охотник лёг рядом и тесно прижался к волку, вдыхая запах его волос и кожи. Сегодня он чуть не потерял Сэмми. Больше он не допустит такую ошибку.   
Дин положил руку Сэму на запястье. Кожа под его пальцами была теплая и мягкая. Охотник поднёс ладонь оборотня к губам и поцеловал. В груди стало тесно от щемящей грусти. Он так любил этого лохматого щенка-переростка. 

Утром охотник в первую очередь проверил раны оборотня и с удивлением обнаружил, что они почти затянулись. Вот что значит повышенная регенерирующая способность клеток. Сэм слабо застонал под его руками и вытянул шею:  
— Дин?  
— Что?  
— Может, ты меня, наконец, поцелуешь?  
Дин рассмеялся и легонько прикоснулся своими губами к губам волка. Они какое-то время целовались, забыв обо всём, но потом Дин с неохотой оторвался от брата и заявил:  
— Я должен съездить к этой Дороти и вышибить из неё дух.  
Сэм нахмурил брови:  
— А что если мы ошибаемся?  
— Тогда я просто с ней поговорю.  
Сэм сел на кровати и потянулся за своими джинсами, лежащими на полу. При этом Дину открылся чудесный вид его упругой задницы, и ехать сразу расхотелось. Но так было нужно, ещё одного нападения оборотень мог и не пережить.  
— Ты не поедешь к ней один.  
Охотник ухватил брата за здоровое плечо, потянул на себя и опрокинул волка на кровать. Он улёгся головой оборотню на живот и стал выводить на груди брата какие-то одному ему понятные символы:  
— Сэм, ты сам видел, мне эта тварь не может причинить никакого вреда, а вот на тебя покушались уже дважды. Я обезоружу женщину и разрушу алтарь. Всё будет хорошо.  
— Дин.  
— Сэмми, пожалуйста.  
Оборотень тяжело вздохнул и кивнул:  
— Ладно. Но ты пообещаешь быть очень осторожным.   
— Обещаю.  
Они снова целовались, прижимая друг друга, затем Дин забрал ключи от Импалы, берету и ушёл. А Сэм остался и откинулся обратно на постель. Он отпустил брата, потому что почувствовал, что настоящая опасность ему угрожает именно здесь. 

Дороти Лайнел жила в бедном районе Нью-Йорка, где дома стояли без стёкол в окнах, с развалившимися крышами, покосившимся забором и отошедшими от косяков дверями. Где-то брехала собака. Охотник остановил машину и приглушил мотор. Если за десять лет ничего не изменилось и Дороти до сих пор жила здесь, то у неё в окне горел свет. Выйдя из машины, Винчестер захлопнул дверцу и направился по заросшей травой тропке к дому. Поднявшись по скрипучей лестнице, он постучал в дверь. Прошло совсем немного времени, и послышался звук открывающегося замка. Дверь открылась на длину цепочки, в образовавшуюся щель показалась осунувшееся лицо спившей женщины неопределённого возврата.   
— Чего вам? — проскрежетала она.  
— Я хочу поговорить с Дороти Лайнел.  
— Её здесь нет, — дверь захлопнулась прямо у Дина перед носом. Охотник огляделся, убедился, что за ним никто не наблюдает, и пнул замок ногой. Дверь распахнулась, и его обдало вонючим затхлым перегаром. Винчестер поморщился и вошёл внутрь. Прямо перед ним стояла сгорбленная женщина в застиранном длинном белом халате, с растрёпанными волосами и пустыми глазами. Она окинула Дина бессмысленным взглядом и прошелестела:  
— Кто вы?  
— Я просто хочу поговорить.  
— О чём?  
Дин прикрыл за собой дверь и подошёл поближе к женщине. Она ни как не отреагировала на это.  
— О Дороти Лайнел.  
— Её здесь нет.  
— Я только хотел спросить…  
— Её здесь нет!  
Женщина закричала неожиданно пронзительно и громко, худые плечи её затряслись, она обхватила себя руками за плечи и завыла на одной ноте:  
— Её здесь нет, слышите, её здесь нет. Уберите их. Уберите их!  
Дин был шокирован таким поведением, он не знал, что ему предпринять, чтобы успокоить истеричку. Не хватало ещё, чтобы соседи услышали крики и вызвали полицию.   
— Кого убрать?  
— Их! — женщина замахала руками, показывая во все стороны одновременно.  
— И где они?  
— Всюду.  
Дин огляделся и ничего не увидел. Сначала. Но вдруг по потолку побежали блики света, и он их увидел! Десятки теней капашились под потолком словно мухи, они перебегали с одного места на другое, зудели и гудели. Охотник от отвращения скривился и отвернулся:  
— Где алтарь?  
— Её здесь нет.  
— Где алтарь, чёрт возьми?  
Он схватил женщину и встряхнул её. Взгляд сумасшедшей прояснился, и она снова заплакала:  
— Я хотела как лучше. Боже, я так хотела избавить город от зла. Именно за этим я их и вызвала. Чтобы тени очистили город от скверны, я не знала, что ни будут терзать и рвать. Клянусь, я не знала.  
Дин заговорил быстро-быстро:  
— Вы ещё можете всё исправить. Скажите, где алтарь?  
— В подвале.  
Дин бросился туда, одна из теней последовала за ним, отделившись от потолка.   
— Не ссссмей.  
Дин пулей пронёся по лестнице, открыл дверь и кинулся к столу, заставленному свечами.  
Тени заволновались, забились, часть из них вытекла в окно, часть закружила вокруг Дина. Они не могли напасть на охотника, так как не получали такой установки.   
— Не делай этого. Мы боремссся со злом.  
— Отправляйтесь в ад.  
Когда охотник опрокинул стол, и свечи упали на пол, тени заметались в диком танце. Они ринулись к бедной женщине, начали рвать её на куски. Вдруг они кинулись к Дину, от неожиданности он свалился на пол и прикрыл голову руками, а тени носились вокруг него. Вскоре всё утихло. Охотник огляделся: свечи потухли, стол развалился в труху, а на полу лежала женщина в крови с пустыми глазницами. Дин подошёл к ней, наклонился и закрыл веки. Всё было закончено. Страдалица поучила мир.   
Из автомата он вызвал полицию. В голове до сих пор стояла эта картина: мать, обезумевшая от горя, она потеряла свою дочь, и совершил такое, что страшно подумать. Заключила сделку с самим дьяволом, вызвала тень, что бы та убивала и искореняла зло. В итоге она потеряла всё. Дин поёжился и вышел из машины. Его насторожило, что света в окнах его номера не было.  
— Сэм?  
Дин зашёл внутрь и щёлкнул выключателем. Крик застыл у него в горле, когда он увидел брата, лежащего на полу в луже собственно крови. Его тело покрывали многочисленные раны, одежда изодрана в клочья. Рядом валялись несколько дохлых теней. Как он сумел с ними справиться, не понятно. Дин бросился к нему и прикоснулся к вене на шее. Заветная жилка едва билась под его пальцами, словно бабочка взмахнула крыльями, раз, другой.  
Дин заплакал от облегчения и прижал Сэма к себе. Больше он никогда его не оставит. Больше никогда. 

 

Глава 8: Ванильные небеса.  
Раны Сэма заживали не долго, уже через пару дней он с притворным рычанием отбивался от брата и его заботы.   
— Не нужно вести себя, как курица-наседка, со мной всё отлично.  
— Да, так я тебе и поверил, — ворчал Дин, в очередной раз меняя повязку. Он никак не мог забыть растерзанное тело волка, заляпанное в крови, и каждый раз содрогался, когда касался шрамов, оставшихся на месте этих ран. Он так толком и не понял, что произошло в тот вечер, Сэм говорил об этом неохотно, предпочитая отмалчиваться, но кое-что Дин всё-таки уяснил: пока он пытался уговорить Дороти пустить его в дом и показать алтарь, тени напали на оборотня. Их было много, они бросились со всех сторон, и если бы охотник не успел, замешкался ещё на секунду, прежде чем опрокинуть стол, его брат был бы мёртв. Это приводило охотника в ужас.   
О том, что несчастная, потерянная женщина погибла от своих же рук, Дин брату так и не сказал, не смог. Просто это было слишком страшно. Если представить на секунду, что у него отняли Сэма… вполне возможно, что он поступил бы так же.  
Пока Сэма выздоравливал, они просто валялись рядом на кровати, обнимались, целовались. Сэм развлекался тем, что прикасался к чувствительным местечкам брата всем, что под руку попадёт: пёрышком из подушки, кусочком льда из стакана с чаем, рукоятью кинжала, шёлковым платком. Обычно это заканчивалось испорченным бельём, влажными пятнами на простыни и очень недовольным Дином, который не мог сделать тоже самое: оборотень прикрывался своим нездоровьем и просто отрывался и веселился от души. Но, наконец, почти все раны затянулись, шрамы стали белыми и тонкими, будто прошло пару лет, а не дней, и охотник решил действовать.   
Сэм ещё спал, раскидав свои конечности по простыни и откинув в сторону покрывало. Дин, полюбовавшись им какое-то время, отправился в ванную, где на заветное полочке лежало кое-что интересное. Вернувшись в комнату, он запрыгнул на кровать и поцеловал Сэма в шею. Оборотень улыбнулся и открыл один глаз:  
— Ну, и что ты делаешь?  
Дин чуть прикусил нежную кожу и провёл по ней языком:  
— Получаю удовольствие.  
— Как интересно.   
Дин не стал его слушать, он просто принялся покрывать поцелуями грудь брата, прикусывая по очереди его соски, поигрывая с ними языком. Дин прикасался к Сэму, ласкал его. Кожа под его рукой была тёплой. Его брат был жив.   
— Ты же хочешь поиграть, правда, Сэмми?  
Сэм только кивнул и застонал, когда Дин особенно сильно прикусил его сосок.  
— Тогда давай поиграем. Держи.  
На ладонь Сэма опустилась чёрная полоска шёлка. Оборотень непонимающе посмотрел на брата, словно спрашивая, что ему с ней делать.  
— Завяжи мне глаза, придурок.   
Оборотень улыбнулся и с радостью выполнил просьбу Дина, он прекрасно знал, что если нет возможности видеть происходящее, все остальные чувства обостряются, словно компенсируя недостаток зрения. Он действительно хотел доставить брату удовольствие, а заодно, снова доказать, кому он принадлежит. Дин был таким притягательным в своей мнимой покорности, безумно хотелось прижать его к себе и никогда не отпускать или развести ноги пошире и оттрахать так, чтобы братец не смог сидеть неделю.   
Сэм опрокинул Дина на кровать и принялся целовать, проникая языком так глубоко, как только мог. Он действовал грубо и требовательно, но затем срывался на мягкость и нежность, облизывал губы брата, гладил ладонями его лицо. Дин слабо постанывал под прикосновениями: главный сюрприз он оставил на потом.  
— Ты такой безумно красивый. Я не могу от тебя оторваться, - шептал волк ему в кожу.   
Он положил руку на полутвёрдый член Дина и стал поглаживать, добиваясь полной твёрдости. Дин простонал что-то неразборчиво и закусил губу. Сэм улыбнулся и согнул ноги брата в коленях, расставив их так широко, как это только было возможно. Он устроился между ними, целуя бёдра, затем провёл языком по сморщенному отверстию, вызывая у брата дрожь. Дину показалось, что он увидел ослепляющее солнце, когда язык проник внутрь, коснулся его там. Это было невыносимо хорошо, безумно хорошо и он был готов кончить только от этого.   
Оборотень стал помогать себе пальцем, легко проталкивая его внутрь, касаясь им простаты брата. Дин сдавлено пискнул и кончил, заляпав спермой подбородок и щёки оборотня. Тот довольно улыбнулся и облизнул губы. Теперь Дину было даже жаль, что он не мог видеть Сэма, его счастливое лицо. Но нужно было закончить начатое. Когда волк попытался перевернуть его на живот, охотник запротестовал:  
— Нет, Сэмми, подожди, посмотри под кроватью.  
Сэм послушно отступил и свесился с ложа, чтобы поднять с пола странный непонятный предмет, напоминавший два члена, склеенных между собой.   
— Это что?  
— Фалоимитатор, идиот.  
Дин даже покраснел от необходимости объяснять брату, для чего предназначена эта штука, его щёки покрылись прелестным розовым румянцем.  
— Да? — усмехнулся Сэм и поцеловал его за ушком, — странный какой-то, не находишь?  
— Это чтобы мы могли оба… ну, ты понял.  
— Нет, — искренне ответил волк.  
— Не заставляй меня это говорить.  
— А что такое?  
— Сэм!  
— Давай, Дин, объясни, что мне с ним делать.  
Дин вспыхнул и расстроено застонал, он вовсе не был готов к тому, что придётся давать брату инструкции, раньше Сэм прекрасно обходился и без них. Сволочь.  
— Смажь один конец и вставь его в меня, а другой в себя, чучело.  
— О, ничего себе, — Сэм задумался, — если я попытаюсь это сделать, то сверну себе шею.   
— Придумай что-нибудь, — Дин был на взводе, он уже собирался отказаться от этой идеи, когда волк ухватил его за ногу и развернул так, чтобы задница Дина упиралась в спинку кровати, а ноги были задраны вверх.  
— Ты что делаешь? — возмутился Дин, он не мог видеть происходящее, но такое положение ему не очень понравилось.  
— Пытаюсь воплотить твою идею в жизнь.  
Оборотень встал перед братом, широко расставив ноги и опираясь спиной на спинку кровати. Он облизал оба конца игрушки и осторожно ввёл один в Дина, тот дёрнулся и зашипел.  
— Не шевелись, — Сэм попытался насадиться на игрушку сам, но у него ничего не вышло, было больно и неудобно. Но волк не привык сдаваться, он сполз на кровать, ухватил брата за талию, перевернул его на живот и поставил на четвереньки. А сам встал в точно такую же позицию спиной к нему. После нескольких неудачных попыток, ему удалось ввести в себя заветную игрушку. Он замер на какое-то время, а потом стал двигаться, совершая небольшие короткие толчки, опасаясь, что в самый важный момент, игрушка просто выскользнет. Дин отвечал на его толчки, стонал и выгибал спину. Удовольствие было необыкновенным. Когда оборотень почувствовал приближение оргазма, он извлёк пластмассовое орудие из себя и из брата, развернулся и вошел в Дина одним толком, обхватил рукой его член. И этого было достаточно, чтобы они оба кончили. Сэм куснул брата за шею и прорычал: «Мой». Его брат только слабо застонал в ответ.  
Лёжа на кровати, они снова целовались. Сэм снял с глаз Дина повязку, и тот щурился от света и блаженно улыбался. Дин поглаживал его по бедру. Повалявшись так ещё немного, они уснули.

 

А утро началось для Дина с обнимания с унитазом. Его выворачивало наизнанку. Охотник держался за живот, оперевшись лбом на холодную поверхность фаянсового друга. Сэм зашёл к нему и заботливо поднял за плечи:  
— Приляг, я сделаю тебе мятный чай.  
Дин скривился, но послушно улёгся на свежезастеленную кровать и закрыл глаза. Возле холодильника Сэм шуршал пакетами и гремел льдом в стакане.   
— И давно это у тебя? — спросил он, помогая брату приподняться и сделать глоток.   
— Сегодня в первый раз.  
Сэм хмыкнул:  
— Что ты вчера ел?  
— Бургеры, Сэм, прекрати со мной всё нормально, просто несварение желудка.   
Оборотень ничего не ответил, просто пожал плечами и прикрыл окна. После того как его желудок наполнился прохладным мятным напиток, Дин почувствовал себя лучше и практически сразу уснул. Сэм стал собирать вещи, ему не терпелось уехать из Нью-Йорка и вернуться к себе в берлогу. Там он смог бы хорошо позаботиться о брате.   
Дин проспал около четырёх часов, наконец, он потянулся и открыл глаза. Он чувствовал себя намного лучше, живот не болел, его не тошнило. Похоже, это и, правда, было всего лишь расстройство желудка. Сэм улыбнулся ему, выходя из ванной с пакетом в руках:  
— Вставай, соня, мы уезжаем.  
Дин с неохотой поднялся и поморщился: у него болела задница.  
— Чёрт, я не смогу сидеть за рулём.   
— Значит, я поведу.  
— А мне сиди на больном месте?  
Сэм ободряюще улыбнулся брату:  
— Кажется, я кое-что придумал.

Дин был смущён и зол: Сэм постелил на заднее сиденье свою куртку и уложил Дина на неё на живот, при этом стащив с него обувь. Дин опирался на руки и болтал ногами в воздухе, как большой ребёнок, а Сэм улыбался ему в зеркало заднего вида.   
— Я ненавижу тебя.  
— Зато задницу не больно, — рассмеялся Сэм.   
Дин пообещал себе отомстить брату при первой же возможности. 

 

Глава 9: Когда Гарри встретил Салли.  
Майкл был растерян и испуган, он никогда не чувствовал себя таким потерянным и одиноким. Волк притащил его в пещеру, полную отвратительных летучих мышей, копошащихся под потолком, словно тараканы. Они издавали непонятный скрип и попискивание, иногда спускались к самому низу, били крыльями и перебирали своими маленькими когтистыми лапами. Волк швырнул его на подстилку из соломы и глухо зарычал, запрещая двигаться с места.   
Парень жалобно заплакал и свернулся в калачик. Он очень хотел проснуться дома в тёплой постели и понять, что это всего лишь страшный сон. Он даже ущипнул себя, боль разлилась по телу, разбегаясь мурашками. И, к сожалению, это был не сон.   
Через какое-то время оборотень перекинулся в человека довольно высокого и коренастого, с тёмными не длинными волосами, бородой. Его глаза напоминали угли, и готовы были выжечь мальчишке все внутренности. Голова от этого взгляда кружилась, к горлу подступал ком. Он бы точно потерял свой завтрак, если бы мог шевелиться.  
— Не трясись, не съем.  
Майкл сдавлено всхлипнул.  
— Вставай.  
Мужчина схватил его за плечи и поставил на ноги. Наклонил голову на бок, притянул мальчишку за подбородок и грубо поцеловал, не давая отстраниться, сминая губы. Он слизывал с них выступившую кровь и рычал. Майкл пробовал, было, сопротивляться, но у него ничего не вышло. В голове зашумело.   
Оборотень обхватил его обеими руками за талию и приподнял, чтобы не упасть, парню пришлось обвить его талию своими ногами и ухватиться руками за плечи. От удивления мальчишка вскрикнул, и это позволило оборотню протолкнуть свой язык ему в рот. Какое-то время они просто целовались, грубо, жарко. Яростно. Потом волк понёс его куда-то, они оказались у озера с тёмной спокойной водой. Волк вошёл в ней и разжал руки. Майкл с визгом ушёл на дно, но тут же благополучно всплыл, так как так оказалось совсем не глубоко — мальчишке вода едва доставала до сосков.   
Оборотень прижал его спиной к каменистому выступу и нехорошо, но многообещающе улыбнулся. Майкл весь сжался, готовясь к нападению, но вместо этого почувствовал нежные прикосновения языка к своей щеке. Волк лизнул его нижнюю губу, наклонился и грубо укусил за шею.   
— Мой.  
Мальчишка застонал, отдаваясь непонятному чувству силы и мощи, исходящему от оборотня.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Майкл.  
— Мой Майкл.  
Он опустил руку под воду и сжал полутвёрдый член мальчика. Майкл и сам не понял, когда успел возбудиться. Но ситуация теперь его заводила.   
Оборотень ткнул себя пальцем в грудь:  
— Джон.  
Майкл кивнул и облизал губы.  
Оборотень сжал обеими руками ягодицы мальчишки и приподнял его над водой так легко и свободно, словно он ничего и не весил. А потом одним резким движением насадил на себя. Майкл заорал так, что в ушах зазвенело от собственного крика. Он выгнулся дугой и конвульсивно забил руками по воде. Джон прижал его тонкое тело к себе, и стал двигаться, рывками, сильно, безумно.  
Майкл мог только всхлипывать и сжимать ногами бёдра оборотня, чтобы совсем не сгинуть в этой всепоглощающей пучине. И вдруг, к боли стало примешиваться удовольствие, по крупице, по капельке оно завладело им, закружило, свело с ума.   
Светлые волосы Майкла намокли и прилипли к коже, глаза закрылись сами собой, рот приоткрылся. Мальчишка непроизвольно отвечал на движения Джона, выгибался, постанывал. Он попытался положить руку себе на член, но Джон зарычал:  
— Не смей.  
Майкл умоляюще взглянул на него, но оборотень остался непреклонным:  
— Это моё.  
Мальчишка разочарованно застонал и откинул голову назад, выставляя шею, Джон не упустил такую возможность этим воспользоваться и припал губами к заветной жилке на шее, посасывая кожу.  
— Мой, — он облизал оставшуюся отметину и улыбнулся, — мой.  
— Твой, трахни меня.  
Джон снова задвигался, толкаясь так глубоко, что казалось, он достаёт до самого сердца. Майкл только стонал уже в голос. А потом он кончил и уронил голову оборотню на плечо.  
Джон сделал ещё несколько толчков, зарычал и излил свою сперму внутрь своего партнёра.  
Он поцеловал парня в губы, слегка прикусывая.   
— Мой.  
Майкл лишь кивнул. Он чувствовал себя странно опустошенным, но пустота не пугала, а наоборот, дарила покой. Он сам не заметил, как уснул  
Джон уложил его на солому и свернулся рядом, вычерчивая указательным пальцем имя старшего сына на бедре любовника. Странно, но желание обладать Дином усилилось после того, как он стал волком. И теперь у него были все шансы найти и получить его. 

 

Дина тошнило по утрам уже целую неделю, голова шла кругом, а живот болел. Сэм заботливо поил его различными травами и делал успокаивающие компрессы, массировал низ живота. Ничего не помогало, и Дин пребывал в отвратительном настроении. Ему даже секса расхотелось.   
— Так больше не может продолжаться, — объявил как-то Сэм, — мы должны выяснить, что с тобой происходит.  
— Я уже тебе сказал, ничего страшного, я просто что-то не то съел.  
— Ну да, конечно, я знал, что мой брат идиот, но о том, что он конченный придурок и жрёт что-то «не то» в течение недели даже не подозревал.  
— Сэм.  
— А что Сэм? Я звоню Бобби.  
Дин вскочил с кровати и метнулся к брату, хватая его за руку:  
— Не смей этого делать.  
Сэм легко высвободился из захвата, пнул Дина по ноге, тот от неожиданности не удержал равновесие и стал заваливаться назад, но оборотень успел подхватить его на руки и донести до кровати. Как только его спина коснулась матраса, Дин перевернулся на бок лицом к стене и состроил обиженную гримасу.  
— Пользуешься тем, что я плохо себя чувствую и не могу дать сдачи?  
— Дин, — Сэм забрался на кровать рядом с ним и поцеловал в плечо, — пожалуйста, Дин.  
В последнее время См редко его о чём-то просил, чаще требовал, получая то, что хочет. И когда он вот так на него смотрел, Дину даже не нужно было его видеть, чтобы знать, что у того на мордочке самый лучший щенячий взгляд из всех возможных, охотник не мог ему отказать.  
— Ладно. Но обещай, что не будешь искать Джона, как бы Бобби тебя не упрашивал.  
— Хорошо.  
— Сэм, обещай.  
Сэм развернул брата к себе и поцеловал в губы:  
— Слово волка.  
Он расстегнул одну пуговицу на рубашке брата, прикоснулся губами к открывшемуся кусочку кожи и прикусил:  
— Мой.  
— Да, твой-твой, — заворчал Дин, — сколько можно это повторять.   
Глаза волка вспыхнули вредным огнём. Он разом разорвал рубашку, разводя её концы в сторону и обнажая грудь брата и живот. Сэму всегда нравились веснушки на коже Дина, и пришло время их пересчитать.   
Сэм занялся этим немедленно, проводя по каждой золотистой точке языком, Дин хихикал под его прикосновениями как самая настоящая девчонка.   
— 157, — гордо объявил Сэм через какое-то время.  
Дин притворно нахмурился:  
— А было 171. Странно.  
— Я знаю, куда делись ещё 14.  
Волк перевернул брата на спину и стал целовать его плечи, с каждым поцелуем возвещая о пропавшей веснушке.  
— … 169, 170, 171. Всё на месте. Инвентаризацию считаю оконченной успешно.  
Дин рассмеялся и чуть развёл ноги в стороны:  
— Ты точно всё проверил?  
Волк облизнул в раз пересохшие губы и мотнул головой:  
— Не уверен.  
Он долго целовал, облизывал, прикусывал и сминал руками ягодицы Дина. Они словно сводили его с ума.   
Дин весь состоял из соблазнов: длинные и пушистые ресницы, яркие живые зелёные глаза, острый носик, пухлые и капризные губы, россыпь веснушек. Он был божественно, невероятно притягателен. Волку всегда было мало, сколько бы Дин не стонал под ним.   
Вот и сейчас он развёл половинки в стороны, лизнул брата между ними, заставив его выгнуться, и улыбнулся.  
— Кажется, ещё кое-что осталось.  
Он лёг на него сверху и пристроил свой член возле входа:  
— Будет немного больно. Потерпи.  
И стал входить по сухому. Охотник зашипел и выругался:  
— Сволочь.  
— Мой.  
Сэм медленно входил в брата, продвигаясь совсем чуть-чуть и замирая, поглаживая рукой совсем опавший член Дина. Наконец, он полностью вошел в него и замер надолго, буквально пригвоздив Дина своим весом к кровати. Старший не смог выдержать этого долго, он буркнул, ткнул волка локтём в рёбра:  
— Двигайся уже, урод лохматый.  
И Сэм стал вколачиваться в брата, кусая его за плечи и шею, оставляя отметины и засосы. Кровать скрипела под ними, но оборотня это не волновало. Они вернулись в берлогу: маленький одноэтажный домик, с тремя комнатами, гостиной и кухней, с большим гаражом, где валялись всякие железки Дина, с садом, где кроме дикого шиповника почти ничего толкового не росло. Но это была их берлога, и никаких соседей. Так что Дин мог сколько угодно кричать в своё и его, Сэма удовольствие. Оборотень очень любил, когда брат стонал и вскрикивал в кровати, это жутко его заводило.  
— Сэм!  
Дин зажал простынь и кончил, даже не прикоснувшись к себе. Сэм вскоре последовал за ним, потом мягко вышел из брата, сполз ниже и поцеловал покрасневшее отверстие, провёл по нему языком, успокаивая, облегчая жжение. У Сэма даже слюна обладала целебным действием. Оборотень чёртов.  
Когда Сэм перевернул его на спину и поцеловал, Дин лениво ответил на поцелуй: ему не хотелось двигаться. Совсем. Волк взял брата на руки и понёс в душ: нужно было приготовиться к визиту Бобби. 

— Кроме тошноты тебя что-то ещё беспокоит?   
Когда Сэм позвонил, Бобби внимательно его выслушал, и пообещал приехать, как только сможет. И вот теперь он сидел на кровати рядом с Дином и задавал ему дурацкие, с точки зрения охотника, вопросы.  
— Не знаю.  
— Дин, попытайся быть максимально честным, это важно.  
— Честным? Думаешь, я так смогу?  
— Дин, — рыкнул на него Сэм, и охотник подавлено опустил голову. Если волк начинал показывать, кто главный на глазах у старого друга, значит, шутки кончились.   
— Иногда мне кажется, что у меня в животе кто-то выпустил светлячка, он тёплый и и бьёт светящимися крылышками. Вот.  
Бобби как-то странно на него посмотрел:  
— Что ещё?  
— Меня тошнит по утрам. Каждый раз, как открою глаза, бросаюсь к унитазу, даже если с вечера совсем ничего не ел.  
— Это всё?  
— Мне кажется, у меня живот оплыл. Но это к делу уже не относиться.  
И тут Дин увидел, как изменилось выражение лица его любимого настырного и упрямого волка. Глаза у того загорелись, волосы на затылке встали дыбом, из горла вырвалось гортанное рычание.  
— Сэм? — Дин удивлённо на него пялился. — Что происходит?  
Бобби сгрёб меняющегося на глазах Винчестера и вытащил из комнаты. Он прижал его к стене и зашипел:  
— Как ты это сделал?!  
— Я — оборотень.  
— Это не даёт тебе право так издеваться над братом!  
— Я не специально.  
— Ну, да. А Дин знал, когда подставлял тебе задницу, что может забеременеть?   
Сэм зло зарычал, оскалил зубы, которые уже мало напоминали человеческие и, вырвавшись из захвата старого охотника, припечатал к стене уже его.  
— Не смей о нём так говорить! Дин не подстилка!  
Они оба тяжело дышали и метали грозные взгляды.   
— Не смей!  
В это время в коридор вышел Дин, застёгивая на ходу рубашку, увидев, что Бобби и Сэм сцепились, он поспешил вклиниться между ними и упереться волку в плечо:  
— Сэм, отпусти его.  
Волк даже ухом не повёл.  
— Сэм.  
Оборотень рыкнул и расслабился под руками брата, он отодвинулся от старого друга и притянул Дина к себе, целуя его в волосы.  
— А теперь, может, скажете, что происходит.  
Бобби кашлянул и выдал, решив, что с такими вещами лучше не тянуть:  
— Дин, ты — беременный.  
— Очень смешно, — Дин рассмеялся, подумав, что старый охотник его просто разыгрывает. Но Бобби всё так же смотрел на него: грустно и немного виновато, а Сэм прижимал к себе так, будто он главное сокровище.   
Дин побелел, как полотно, сдавленно выдохнул и рухнул в обморок.

 

Глава десять: Сверхъестественное.  
Часы на стене размерено тикали, отсчитывая начало нового дня. Дин лежал на кровати, укрывшись одеялом с головой, и шмыгал носом, как самая настоящая девчонка. И было от чего: всю свою сознательную жизнь охотник пребывал в уверенности, что мужчина не может забеременеть и выносить ребёнка, а оказывается, нет — может. Полное дерьмо.   
Конечно, ему очень хотелось иметь семью, детей, которые будут запрыгивать к нему в кровать по выходным, дёргать за нос и уши и заразительно смеяться. В глубине души он всегда мечтал быть нормальным, таким как все, жить в уютном доме с занавесками на окнах, возиться по вечерам в гараже, пить пиво с друзьями, посылая официанткам ослепительные улыбки, зная, что дома его кто-то ждёт. Вот только он никогда не был «нормальным» и не будет. Разве отношения с собственным братом, которого, к тому же, покусал волк, можно назвать обычными и естественными? Конечно, нет. Охота на демонов, призраков, вендиго, стригу и прочую нечисть нормальности тоже не добавляла. А теперь ещё и это. Просто замечательно.  
В комнату вошёл Сэм и тихонько присел на край кровати. Дин продолжал делать вид, что не замечает его, даже когда тёплая рука прикоснулась к его спине сквозь простыню.  
— Дин.  
Охотник дёрнул плечом, закусил губу и попытался заглушить всхлипы подушкой. Какой кошмар: он развылся, как баба. Будь неладны эти гормоны!  
— Дин, — Сэм снова позвал его, на этот раз, пробегаясь пальцами от его плеча виз к пояснице, лаская, успокаивая. Сволочь, знал ведь, что ему нравилось.  
— Отстань, Сэм. Я хочу побыть один.  
Сэм забрался на кровать, улёгся рядом с братом, стянул с него одеяло, попытался развернуть к себе лицом, но, не обившись успеха, прижался к нему и поцеловал во взмокшую шею.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Дин вздрогнул, чертыхнулся и сделал попытку отодвинуться.  
— Замолчи, Сэм.  
— Я люблю тебя, ты — самый лучший человек на свете, красивый, умный, сильный, ласковый, добрый, ответственный, сексуальный, — Сэм погрыз мочку уха, провёл по ней языком и шепнул, — мне продолжать?  
Дин простонал что-то и повернулся к волку, отводя заплаканные и покрасневшие глаза:  
— Почему ты всегда всего добиваешься сексом, Сэмми?  
— Потому что ты сводишь меня с ума.  
Сэм улёгся на него сверху, поцеловал в уголок губ, провёл по ним языком и жадно впился в рот Дина, проникая внутрь, лаская, убеждая. Зеленоглазый бог выдохнул и повернул голову, чтобы Сэм смог прикоснуться губами к чувствительному местечку у него на шее.  
— Скотина.  
Сэм лишь рассмеялся, проводя ладони под футболкой брата, поглаживая нежную, светлую кожу, царапая ногтём соски. Наконец, оборотень отстранился и стянул с брата синюю футболку, которая обычно ему очень нравилась, но теперь безумно раздражала. Он поцеловал охотница в ямочку между ключиц, втянул кожу в рот и пососал, стараясь оставить свою отметку на таком желанном и возбуждающем теле. Дин всхлипнул, признавая поражение, протянул руку и дёрнул за рубашку волка, срывая её. Он принялся жадными голодными движениями ласкать спину и плечи оборотня, впиваясь в кожу ногтями и постанывая.   
Волк избавился от своих джинсов, стянул боксёры с брата, уложил его на спину, чуть отстранился, улыбнулся открывшемуся виду. Затем поцеловал Дина в живот, устроился на спине, оперевшись на локти, в ногах у охотника. Он прикоснулся своей ногой к члену брата, погладил его, перегоняя тонкую и нежную кожицу вверх-вниз. Дин открыл рот в удивлённом «о», пошире развёл ноги и откинулся на подушку. Сэм обхватил член охотника обеими ступнями и принялся дрочить, вытягивая из брата стоны. Его кожа легко скользила по влажному от смазки органу, по бархатистой тяжести яичек.  
Дин выгнулся на кровати и вскрикнул, от новизны ощущений кружило голову, дыхание сбилось. Сэм резко перевернулся, провёл языком влажную дорожку от паха до груди, прикусил уже потемневшую отметину между ключиц и поцеловал охотника в губы. Они тёрлись друг об друга с жадностью, стоны перемешивались в воздухе, оседая на коже. Волк обхватил оба члена рукой, чуть сжал, и Дин излился себе на живот, забрызгав семенем грудь брата. Вскоре оборотень последовал за ним.  
Они лежали рядом, обнявшись, после того, как Сэм сходил за влажным полотенцем и стёр с кожи следы их близости, спокойные и умиротворённые.   
— Сэмми.  
— Да?  
Дин поднял на брата глаза и прикусил губу так, что выступила капелька крови:  
— Ты сделал это специально?  
— Что?  
— Ты знал, что я могу забеременеть?  
Оборотень кивнул.  
— И не сказал мне об этом?  
— Я не был уверен, Дин. Я просто предполагал.  
— Твои предположения оказались верными, чёрт возьми. Почему тебе в голову не пришло использовать презервативы?  
— Ты тоже об этом не позаботился, не стоит сваливать всю вину на меня.  
— Я не знал о том, что могу залететь! Я же не баба! — огрызнулся охотник, и Сэм зарычал, подмял брата под себя и укусил его за плечо:  
— Не говори об этом так, словно ты сам себе противен, Дин. Ты — моё сокровище.   
— Ну, конечно.  
Сэм резко сел и мотнул головой:  
— Ты не хочешь ребёнка, Дин?  
Охотник глубоко задумался, проигрывая в голове вопрос брата, он не знал, что можно ответить на это, не понимал, как же ему теперь жить. Чувства спутались окончательно, в душе воцарился хаос. А чего он хотел?   
— Сэмми…  
Оборотень вдруг притянул его к себе и крепко обнял, будто хотел передать ему частичку своей уверенности. От Сэма пахло яблоками, кофе и домом. Вот так просто. Ответ был очевиден: он не мог причинить вред ещё не родившемуся существу, беззащитному и беспомощному.  
— Я не знаю, Сэм.   
Волк погладил его по спине:  
— Дин. Это же невероятно. У нас будет ребёнок. Ты можешь это себе представить?  
— Честно? Нет.  
Волк фыркнул и поцеловал брата в макушку.  
— И, Сэмми, я был бы тебе очень признателен, если бы ты объяснил мне, как же это, чёрт возьми, случилось.  
— Оборотни часто заключают однополые союзы.  
— Да ты что! И как это связано с моей ситуацией?  
— Каждая пара озабочена продолжением рода. В любом союзе кто-то всегда сверху, а кто-то снизу. Сперма актива обладает очень сильной оплодотворяющей силой. Пассив обычно принимает ей и…  
— Что и? У меня, между прочим, нет ни матки, ни яйцеклеток.  
— Внутри тебя созданы все условия, для того, чтобы ты без риска для себя и ребёнка, смог выносить ребёнка и родить его.   
— Условия?   
В комнате наступила гробовая, просто убийственная тишина, было слышно только тиканье часов, их размеренный ход. Сэм стиснул зубы и отвернулся.  
— Сэм? Да говори же ты, чёрт возьми.  
— Дин, ты — человек, не волк. Я не знаю, как это произошло с тобой.  
— Просто замечательно! — Дин надулся, как сыч на крупу. — И как же это происходит у волков?  
— Ну… сперма попадает внутрь организма волка, сливается с яйцеклеткой…  
— Стоп, с какой ещё яйцеклеткой? У мен нет яйцеклетки!  
— Мы — однополая пара, так?  
— Так.  
— Ты всегда снизу, верно?  
— Верно. И что это значит?  
— Когда волк выбирает себе пару, он помечает её. Это что-то вроде ритуала, помнишь?  
Дин тихо кивнул, он никогда не забыл бы, как оборотень брал его в необитаемой пещере в своём волчьем обличии. Это было грязно, дико и приятно.   
— И причём здесь это?  
— После того, как я отметил тебя, в твоём организме стали происходить изменения.  
— Сами по себе?  
— Нет, конечно: моя сперма.  
— И как я сам не догадался. Значит, ты трахнул меня, и после этого у меня, откуда не возьмись, появилась матка, причём в рабочем состоянии. Блеск.  
— Не утрируй. Сперма, попав в организм, начала взаимодействовать со средой и стала основой для развития необходимых для зачатия органов.  
Охотник истерично рассмеялся, сложившая ситуация уже начала его забавлять.  
— В таком случае, почему я ещё не загнулся от месячных, а?  
Сэм раздражённо зарычал:  
— Дин.  
— Что?  
— Ты специально меня злишь?  
— Да.  
— Сволочь.  
— Ага. Продолжай. Так что там с месячными?  
Сэм упал лицом вперёд, уткнулся носом в подушку и забубнил:  
— Неоплодотворённые яйцеклетки просто растворяюсь организмом, не выводиться из него, а растворяется.  
— А оплодотворённые?  
— А?  
— Почему организм не растворяет оплодотворённые?  
— Я не знаю!  
Оборотень закрылся одеялом с головой, Дин его просто с ума сводил своими вопросами о физиологии. Откуда он знал, как это всё происходит в действительности, особенно учитывая, что его брат был человеком. Им просто выпал шанс, удача повернулась к ним лицом. Нельзя просто наслаждаться этим?  
— Ты — придурок, — Дин стянул с брата одеяло и завалился на него, устроив голову где-то в районе лопаток волка, — Сэм, а ты хочешь этого ребёнка?  
— Господи, Дин, конечно хочу.  
— А если у меня не получиться?  
— Что?  
— Если я подведу тебя?   
— Дин…  
— Я могу сделать что-то ни так, и малыш пострадает.  
— Всё будет хорошо, Дин.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— И я тебя.  
— Я уже люблю нашего малыша.  
Дин улыбнулся этим словам.  
— Ты будешь хорошим отцом, Дин. Ты всё сделаешь правильно.  
Сэм извернулся и лёг так, чтобы его голова касалась головы Дина. Он потёрся носом о щёку брата:  
— Ты будешь замечательным отцом.  
Какое-то время они молчали.  
— Сэм, — немного погодя робко позвал Дин.  
— Да?  
— Я боюсь.  
Ну вот, он сказал это, и даже стало легче. Он действительно боялся, что всё пойдёт наперекосяк, с малышом случиться что-то плохое. Он не мог смириться с мыслью, что если это и правда произойдёт, то это будет его вина. Он боялся.  
Сэм поцеловал его в кончик носа:  
— Всё будет отлично, вот увидишь.  
В этот момент открылась дверь, и в комнату заглянул смущённый Бобби:  
— Парни, я тут кое-кому позвонил, в общем, Дина нужно показать врачу.  
Сэм приподнялся на кровати:  
— Ты уверен, что этому человеку можно доверять?  
— Да, — кивнул Бобби, — Эрик Крипке меня ещё ни разу не подводил.  
— Хорошо. Дай нам пол часа.  
Когда за старым охотником закрылась дверь, Дин плаксиво протянул:  
— Я не хочу!  
Но когда волк нежно поцеловал его в губы и шепнул: «Как только мы вернёмся, я сделаю тебе офигенный минет», Винчестер вскочил с кровати и торопливо стал одеваться.  
— Чего расселся, собирайся быстрее, мне не терпеться увидеть доктора Крипке.   
Сэм лишь улыбнулся: всегда срабатывало.

Глава одиннадцатая: Двое: я и моя тень.  
Эрик Крипке оказался невысоким худощавым мужчиной за пятьдесят с редеющими кое-где седыми волосами, лысиной на макушке и нервно бегающими глазами. Он поглядывал на Дина с плохо скрываемым любопытством, щурился или наоборот, делал огромные глаза. Сэму он не понравился с первого взгляда, этот маленький суетящийся человек, так и норовящий прикоснуться к его брату. Оборотень рычал, но старался сдерживать себя под осуждающим взглядом Бобби.  
— Вам лучше прилечь на кушетку: я буду брать анализ крови, и может закружиться голова.  
Дин вздохнул и, ворча, стал забираться на медицинское ложе, которое какой-то злой гений сделал высоким и неудобным. Сэм подошёл, чтобы ему помочь, но доктор оказался быстрее, он ловко поднырнул под локоть Сэма, подобрался к Дину и поддержал его за локоть.  
— Вам лучше отойти, мистер Винчестер. Вы мешаете.  
Это уже не на шутку разозлило волка, он грозно зарычал, ухватил Крипке за шкирку и отодвинул его от своего брата, наклонился к охотнику и жадно поцеловал его в губы, чтобы у этого мерзкого доктора не осталось никаких сомнений, кому принадлежит этот лакомый кусочек. Дин проворчал что-то по поводу волчьих инстинктов, но не отстранился, а ответил на поцелуй.  
Эрик задушено выдохнул и покраснел, но всё-таки протиснулся между Сэмом и кушеткой и буркнул:  
— Вам лучше подождать снаружи.  
Не известно, какую смерть принял бы обнаглевший доктор, если бы Бобби не вмешался. Он ухватил Сэма за рубашку и оттащил чуть в сторону:  
— Не сходи с ума. Дай Эрику возможность обследовать Дина, и только потом разрывай его на мелкие кусочки. Договорились?  
Сэм кивнул и скрестил руки на груди, глядя на тощую спину эскулапа, склонившегося над его братом. Когда иголка вошла в кожу, Дин поморщился и даже вздрогнул, и тут же пожалел, что позволил чудо - доктору оттеснить оборотня. Его поддержка и сила сейчас были бы как нельзя кстати. Шприц полностью заполнился его кровью, и Крипке отнёс его к столу, на котором стоял микроскоп и прочие непонятные приборы. Загрузив пробирку с кровью в какой-то странный ящик с кнопками и электронным табло, он вернулся к кушетке, на которой лежал Дин.  
— Пока результаты будут готовы, давайте глянем, что там у вас: прошу садиться в кресло.  
— Куда? — глаза охотника округлились, он фыркнул, садясь на кушетке, — я похож на бабу?  
Крипке смутился:  
— Нет.  
— Тогда зачем мне в кресло? Что и КАК вы будете осматривать?  
Возмущение Дина рассмешило даже Бобби, он ухмыльнулся и постарался замаскировать смех под кашель. Эрик покраснел и повернулся к старому охотнику и Сэму:  
— Вы не могли бы оставить меня с моим пациентом один на один?  
Бобби пожал плечами и направился к выходу, он знал о причудах доктора Крипке, тот любил подолгу разглагольствовать о собственной исключительности и втирать пациента разную чушь, но, в принципе был безобиден, и делал своё дело хорошо. А вот Сэм словно в землю врос, он буравил Эрика глазами, словно дырку хотел в нём проделать. Бобби пришлось почти силой выволочь его в коридор.  
— Дай им поговорить.  
— Мне не нравится этот тип.  
— Господи, это всего лишь Эрик. Он и пальцем Дина не тронет без необходимости.  
Сэм плюхнулся на кресло и ставился на дверь.  
Бобби вздохнул и пошёл по длинному больничному коридору:  
— Где-то здесь должен быть автомат, схожу за кофе.  
И он оставил Сэма один на один со своими мыслями.   
В это время Эрик сел на стул напротив Дина и тихо заговорил:  
— Уже сейчас я могу сказать, что ваш срок составляет девять недель. Чуть больше двух месяцев, проще говоря. Пока всё протекает нормально, и я не вижу поводов для беспокойства. Но…  
— Но? — Дин немедленно разволновался, он уже свыкся с мыслю, что носит ребёнка брата, и всякого рода «но» выводили его из равновесия. Он хотел этого ребёнка, пусть даже так, пусть совсем неправильно, но он хотел ребёнка, это сделало бы их с Сэмом счастливыми.   
— Вы должна понимать, что сам по себе случай мужской беременности уникален, и я не могу скрывать это от общественности. Более того, я отлично понимаю, кто ваш партнёр, он — зверь, чудовище, эксплуатирующее и угнетающее вас.  
Дин, которых хотел что-то сказать, так и остался с открытой челюстью: это Сэм-то чудовище и поработитель? Что за чушь!  
— Вы — мужчина, зачавший ребёнка, и вас будут исследовать, чтобы понять, как это случилось. Вы — феномен, редкая находка для науки, вы это понимаете?  
— Хотите сказать, что сдадите меня в лабораторию, где меня препарируют как лягушку? — от злости охотник даже кулаки сжал, как смел этот головастик говорить такие вещи? Он что совсем двинулся?  
— Ну, зачем же так грубо, улыбнулся Эрик, — но суть вы угадали. Вас поместят под постоянное медицинское наблюдение, а ребёнка, когда он родиться, будут исследовать ещё глубже. Я не могу позволить вам уйти, это невозможно.  
— Да пошёл ты, я сам уйду. — Дин вознамерился встать с кушетки, но Эрик удержал его, положив обе руки на плечи охотника:  
— Стойте, у меня есть решение.  
— Да пошлее ты со своим решением.  
Эрик заговорил быстро-быстро, чтобы успеть выложить теорию, прежде чем Дин ему врежет:  
— Вы мне очень понравились, мистер Винчестер, и я хочу вам помочь. Ваш партнер проявляет грубость, жестокость и несусветную наглость. Он вас не ценит, не ценит вашу уникальность. И если избавиться от него, я смогу вам помочь, сам буду наблюдать за ходом беременности, никому об этом не скажу, а потом помогу вам оформить ребёнка. Соглашайтесь, и этот ад для вас закончиться навсегда.  
Дина аж передёрнуло, когда он заглянул в фанатично блестящие глаза Крипке, тот был самым настоящим помешанным на науке психом, готовым разрезать его живот, чтобы посмотреть как там всё устроено. А ещё этот доктор давно не трахался, и сейчас был готов завалить Дина прямо на кушетке.  
— Спасибо за такое щедрое предложение, — голос охотника просто источал яд, — но я вынужден отказаться.  
— Но он вас совсем не любит!  
— А вы, значит, любите?  
— О да! Я проникся к вам светлыми чувствами с того самого мгновения, как увидел.  
— Очень мило.  
Дин отодвинул доктора одним быстрым движением и спрыгнул с кушетки. Эрик схватил его за руку и попытался удержать:  
— Вынужден быть грубым, но если вы откажитесь, я сообщу о вас мировой общественности, и о вашем друге тоже. Вас заберут в клинику, а волка просто-напросто пристрелят. Вам придётся согласиться.  
Дин оттолкнул доктора и направился к двери, бросив на ходу:  
— Иди ты в жопу, псих.  
Такой ответ Эрика не устроил, из кармана своего белого халата он вытащил шприц и бросился на охотника, тот среагировал почти мгновенно, развернулся, перехватил руку доктора и ударил его по лицу. Но Крипке словно не чувствовал боли, с нечеловеческой злобой он выдернул свою руку из захвата охотника и воткнул иглу Дину в шею. Винчестер медленно осел на холодный выложенный плиткой пол кабинета доктора Эрика Крипке.  
Доктор с необычной для него лёгкостью поднял Дина на руки и уложил на кушетку, он наклонился и прикоснулся своими губами к губам Дина:  
— Не волнуйся, я заберу тебя отсюда и спрячу. Нас никто не найдёт, и мы будем счастливы, вот увидишь.  
Доктор начал расхаживать по кабинету, собирая различные баночки и пузырьки, ему не терпелось увести свою новую добычу подальше от чужих глаз. Этот парень был уникальным, он был беременный! Это же невероятно! Огромная загадка для науки. И только он, Эрик Крипке мог разгадать её, а заодно и удовольствие получить. А тут какой-то неотёсанный чурбан, ничего не понимающий в медицине стоял у него на пути. Что за берд? Нужно позвонить в полицию и сообщить о нём, пусть его пристрелят как бешенную собаку, и тогда уж их с Дином никто не разлучит. Никто и никогда. А Бобби… что ж, Сингер был неплохим приятелем, но Нобелевская премия и моровое признание гораздо лучше, чем старый идиот, занимающийся охотой на таких, как этот волчонок.  
За всем этим мельтешением Крипке не заметил, как слетела с петель дверь и с грохотом упала на пол. Доктор обернулся, что бы посмотреть, что послужило источником такого шума и замер: на пороге стоял огромный чёрный волк, с горящими огнём глазами и не мигая смотрел на него. Зверь даже не зарычал, он просто медленно стал надвигаться на Эрика. Тот замер в растерянности, не зная, что ему делать, он был уверен, что оборотень может перекидываться только в полнолуние, и всё же, вот, прямо перед ним стоит монстр и скалиться.   
— Не подходи ко мне!  
Крипке вытянул вперёд дрожащую руку, словно надеясь таким образом остановить опасное животное. Волк подошёл ещё ближе, низко опустив голову, он зарычал и клацнул зубами.  
— Мерзкая псина, ты его не достоин! Он — великое открытие науки, понял? Так что отвали, — и доктор замахнулся на волка флаконом, с какой-то микстурой. Это и стало его главной ошибкой: оборотень разозлился, пригнулся к земле, и стремительно прыгнул, подминая Эрика под себя. Тот заверещал от страха и заколотил руками и ногами по полу. В этот момент в помещение ворвался Бобби, он сразу смекнул, что к чему и бросился на помощь Крипке, которого оборотень возил по полу, вцепившись в халат зубами. Голова эскулапа ударялась об плитку, из разбитого носа текла кровь, губы окрасились в ярко алый цвет. Сэм не в вцепился ему в горло только потому что не хотел, чтобы доктор умер быстро.   
— Сэм, отпусти его!  
Бобби достал из кармана куртки пистолет и выстрелил в воздух, с потолка посыпалась штукатурка, она оседала на кафеле белой пылью, кружилась в воздухе, покрывая шерсть оборотня причудливым узором.   
— Да отпусти же!  
Видимо Сэм услышал старого охотника, потому что он молниеносно перекинулся в человека и ударил доктора кулаком в лицо, потом ещё и ещё. А в довершении попытался задушить Эрика, сомкнув пальцы на его шее. Бобби применил всю свою силу, чтобы оттащить оборотня от полуживого Крипке. Это было сложно, Сэм просто с ума сошёл: какая-то тварь посмела прикоснуться к его семье!   
— Что здесь произошло?  
Бобби был так шокирован увиденным, когда залетел в кабинет с огромными от удивления и страза глазами, что выронил пластиковый стаканчик с кофе, и коричневая жидкость вытекла и расползлась амёбоподобной лужей, через которую охотнику пришлось перешагнуть, чтобы добраться до Сэма.  
— Эта скотина вырубила Дина и планировала похитить его.  
— Эрик? — охотник перевёл взгляд на своего старого знакомого, — Что это значит?  
Доктор истерично заверещал, размахивая руками:   
— Дин — мой шанс стать великим!  
— Что? — ошарашено спросил Бобби, а Сэм угрожающе зарычал, и снова рванулся к Эрику, но старый охотник успел вцепиться обеими руками ему в плеч и удержать на месте.  
— Он — беременный мужчина! Это невероятно!  
— И ты решил на этом заработать, так?  
— Сам подумай, Бобби. Рано или поздно пресса всё равно до него доберется. Я просто хотел быть первым.  
— Ты — идиот, Эрик.  
Бобби отпустил Сэма и тот точась бросился, но не к Эрику, а к брату. Он взял Дина на руки и бережно понёс свою драгоценную ношу к Импале, оставив Бобби разбираться с сумасшедшим доктором.   
— Что ты с ним сделал?  
— С кем?  
— С Дином?  
Эрик улыбнулся и стёр кровь с губ:  
— Всёго лишь снотворное.  
— Ты псих.  
— Может быть.  
— Я тебе верил.  
— Бобби, всё ещё не поздно исправить, давай заберём Дина и смоемся, а?  
Сингер подошел к Эрику и врезал ему от души по лицу, опрокидывая доктора на пол:  
— Никогда не смей приближаться к моим мальчикам, иначе я организую тебе место на кладбище, ты меня понял?  
Он вышел из кабинета прямо по двери, сиротливо лежащей на полу. От тяжести стекло хрустнуло.   
Сэм уложил брата на заднее сиденье Импалы и укутал в свою рубашку. Он подождал, пока Бобби выйдет из клиники. Тот вскоре появился, потирая костяшки пальцев. Оборотень улыбнулся, увидев это, но ничего не сказал.  
— Сэм, — бросил Бобби, усевшись на переднее сиденье рядом с волком.  
— Да?  
— Прости меня, я не думал, что за то время, что мы не виделись, Эрик тронется умом.  
— Это не твоя вина…  
Бобби виновато улыбнулся:  
— … но если ты хоть раз выкинешь нечто подобное, я тебе уши отгрызу!  
В этот момент Дин со стоном пришёл в себя и попытался приподняться на сидении. На свою беду он услышал последнюю фразу брата, весь позеленел, судорожно дёрнул замок на дверце, вывалился из машины и избавился от содержимого своего желудка. Сэм с Бобби переглянулись и одновременно вылетели из машины с воплем: «Дин!».  
Охотник только привалился к Импале и страдальчески выдал:  
— Я вас ненавижу.  
Когда Сэм помог ему подняться и забраться обратно в машину, он заявил:  
— Одним минетом ты не отделаешься, Сэм. С тебя, как минимум, горячий секс, причём ты будешь делать всю работу.  
Услышав такое, Бобби тоже позеленел, а оборотень ослепительно и пошло улыбнулся.

***  
У себя в кабинете Крипке медленно поднялся с пола, добрался до телефона и снял трубку.  
— Джон? Это Эрик Крипке. Да, тот самый Крипке, который зашивал тебе брюхо во время службы. Слушай, кажется, я знаю, где искать твоих сыновей. Да-да, Джон, ты правильно меня понял, я нашёл Сэма. Да, Дин с ним. Куда ехать? Записывай.  
Продиктовав координаты, Эрик отключился. Если не по-хорошему, так по-плохому, но он выиграет эту войну.

Глава двенадцатая: Волки-оборотни.  
Джон сорвался с места сразу же, как получил сообщение от Эрика. Он бросил Майкла одного, предварительно напугав его до чёртиков, рас  
писав, что с ним будет, если он попытается убежать. У охотника внутри всё дрожало от нетерпения: никогда ещё он не был так близко к достижению цели.   
Добравшись до больницы в рекордное время, Винчестер застал старого приятеля в непотребном состоянии: Эрик прижимал к разбитому лицу мешок со льдом и морщился при каждом движении.  
— Что случилось?  
— Твой сынок постарался.  
— И где он сейчас? — Джон аж весь подобрался, словно зверь, готовящийся к прыжку.  
— Не знаю, они уехали около трёх часов назад, но ведь тебе не составит труда найти их по следу.  
В словах Крипке был смысл: запах волка до сих пор витал в кабинете, ударяя Джону в ноздри и раздражая его. Едва заметный шлейф тянулся из помещения на улицу, словно нить Ариадны, указывая ему путь. Винчестер хлопнул Крипке по плечу, прощаясь, доктор заскрипел зубами, стараясь скрыть боль: сил у оборотня было не меряно.  
Выйдя из клиники, Джон юркнул в кусты, ломая ветки, и перекинулся в волка. Животное выглядело довольно странно: серая шерсть вперемешку с абсолютно седой, клочками торчавшей во все стороны, короткие лапы, задние вообще кривые, широкая грудная клетка, низко посаженные уши с обвисшими кончиками. Не волк, а сплошная нелепость.   
Оборотень припал носом к земле, вынюхивая следы своих сыновей. Они перемешивались с запахом кожи, масла и гари — мальчики уехали на машине. Что ж, для оборотня это не было проблемой, он ринулся по следу, перепрыгивая через ямы, огибая выступы. Скоро, очень скоро, Дин будет его. 

***  
— Я не хочу лежать, — возмутился Дин, когда братец попытался уложить его в постель и укрыть одеялом, словно маленького ребёнка.  
— Я тебе верю, но ты должен отдыхать.  
— Я уже на отдыхался, Сэм, — охотник капризно надул губки.   
— Хорошо, — оборотень положил брату на колени ноутбук, открытый на сайте гей-порно, — может, найдёшь что-нибудь интересное.  
Решив таким образом проблему, Сэм поцеловал Дина и вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь. Его брату нельзя было волноваться и нервничать, это плохо отразилось бы на ребёнке, а сегодняшний день принёс им обоим немало волнений. Им нужно было расслабиться, просто посидеть рядом, но оборотню не терпелось вправить мозги Бобби. Это ж надо было так оплошать и подсунуть им доктора – психопата, мечтавшего сделать из его брата сенсацию.  
В доме охотника не оказалось, и волку пришлось выйти во двор, чтобы его найти. Бобби сидел на капоте своего пикапа и пристально разглядывал бутылку пива, которую он держал в руке. Сэм молча присел рядом с ним. Какое-то время они так и сидели, думали о своём, но, в конце концов, старый охотник не выдержал первым:  
— Я, правда, не знаю, что на него нашло.  
Сэм кивнул головой:  
— Я тебе верю.  
— Мы просто… после Джона, Джима и Калеба… это единственный человек, которому я мог доверить свою жизнь.  
Сэм прекрасно понимал, каково сейчас его другу: весь их мир полетел к чёрту, развалился, и, несмотря на все попытки, собрать его воедино не получалось. Сэм стал оборотнем, превратился в чудовище, на которое до этого охотился. Именно он подтолкнул их с братом отношения к развитию, сделал их ещё более неправильными, чем они были до этого. Бобби относился к ним с братом как сыновьям, и ему было очень нелегко. А потом ещё Джон со своими звериными замашками. Бедный Сингер, как же ему было тяжело.  
— А как вы с ним познакомились?  
Бобби сделал глоток пива и поставил бутылку на капот рядом с собой:  
— С Эриком?  
Сэм кивнул.  
— Это было около тридцати лет назад. Джон служил в морской пехоте, ты ведь это знаешь, а Эрик работал врачом у них в части. На службе ваш отец получил ранение, и Крипке латал ему брюхо, чтобы кишки не вывалилась наружу. И когда Мери трагически погибла, когда эта тварь добралась до неё, Джон обратился за помощью ко мне. А вскоре и Эрик приехал его навестить и предложить свою поддержку. Так мы и познакомились.   
— Он знает про мир сверхъестественного?  
— Да. Пару раз он зашивал нас после охоты, шутил, что в нас дырок больше, чем в сите. Я давно его не видел, и вдруг такое. Ерунда.  
— Люди меняются, — Сэм попытался улыбнуться, но у него это вышло скомкано и натянуто.  
— Это точно.  
Бобби допивал своё пиво, а Сэм смотрел на солнце и думал о них с Дином. Жизнь было очень несправедливой к ним, постоянно посылала испытания, но всё-таки дала шанс быть вместе, а вот Бобби столько лет любил их отца, страдал по нему, но так и не смог признаться.   
— Я скоро уеду, — Бобби повертел пустую бутылку в руках, вздохнул и выбросил её в траву.   
— Почему?  
— Нужно искать Джона, он может натворить таких дел…  
Сэм не успел ему ничего ответить, он вдруг замер, прислушиваясь.  
— Сэм?  
Оборотень поднёс указательный палец к губам, жестом велев Сингеру замолчать. Он встал с капота и медленно пошёл вперёд, принюхиваясь. Волоски на коже волка встали дыбом, глаза загорелись: рядом, очень-очень близко, был чужак. И Сэм уже знал, кто это был. Звякнула бутылка, выброшенная Бобби: кто-то задел её ногой. Из кустов вынырнула широкоплечая фигура и направилась прямо к Сэму:  
— Ну, здравствуй сынок, я соскучился. Обнимемся?  
И с ехидной улыбкой Джон бросился на Сэма. Наблюдавший за этим Бобби от неожиданности даже дар речи потерял.

***  
Дину надоело бродить по сети и разглядывать пошлые картинки, хотелось, чтобы Сэм его обнял и убедил в том, что всё будет хорошо. Охотника мучили страх и чувство неуверенности: а вдруг он не справиться и не сможет быть хорошим отцом, а вдруг что-то пойдёт не так? Волк с его уверенностью, силой и мощью сейчас был бы как нельзя, кстати, но он ушёл и оставил его одного. Дин решительно отодвинул лэптоп в сторону и встал с кровати, потягиваясь. Он пойдёт и сам обнимет Сэма, и пуст только попробует его не поцеловать и не приласкать: месяц будет обходиться своей правой рукой.  
Откуда ему было знать, что в этот самый момент Сэм сражался с их отцом на заднем дворе их убежища. Двое мужчин сцепились и катались по земле, рыча и осыпая друг друга ударами. Джон подмял Сэма под себя и ударил его по лицу, потом ещё раз. Из разбитой губы волка потекла кровь. Сэм обхватил отца ногами за бедра, рванул и, перекатившись, сам оказался сверху.  
— Я убью тебя, щенок, вот увидишь.  
Сэм схватил отца за шею и из-за всех сил сжал, перекрывая доступ кислорода, сдавливая артерии. Джон захрипел и попытался высвободиться, его лицо покраснела, покрылось пятнами. Он вдруг вздрогнул и ударил младшего сына рукой по лицу, из разорванного лба и щеки тут же хлынула кровь: Джон ухитрился выпустить волчьи когти. Кровь попала на глаза, Сэм не мог разглядеть происходящее, поэтому следующий удар, обрушившийся на него, был неожиданным, и опрокинул его на спину.   
Джон тут же перекинулся, яростно клацнул челюстью и прыгнул на сына, ударяя его лапами в грудь. Сэм вздрогнул и зажмурился от боли, перед глазами замелькали цветные пятна: кажется, ему сломали рёбра. Волк щёлкнул зубами и вцепился ему в плечо, туда, где ещё заживала рана, оставленная тенью. Сэм вскрикнул от боли, прогнулся в спине, упираясь в землю затылком и перекинулся. Он отшвырнул отца от себя и встал на лапы, грозно рыча.   
Два волка стали кружить на месте, скалясь и тяжело дыша. Бобби наблюдал за этой потасовкой со стороны, его сил бы точно не хватило на то, чтобы справиться с Джоном без оружия. А его револьвер как назло остался в доме, а пикап был пуст. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!  
Тем временем волки снова вцепились друг в друга, Сэм успел вонзить зубы отцу в бок и рвануть со всей силы, выдирая кусок плоти. Оборотень взвыл, извернулся, отбрасывая Сэма от себя. Джон от боли бросился прямо на пикап Бобби, Сингер едва успел отскочить в сторону, когда животное приземлилось на капот, заскребло по металлу лапами, сдирая его ровными тонкими пластинами. Лобовое стекло вылетело, крыша прогнулась, обнажая острую арматуру, угрожающе торчащую чуть в сторону.  
Превратив машину Бобби в нечто уродливое и непонятное, Джон превратился в человека и сполз на землю, рана у него на боку пульсировала, из неё в невероятных количествах вытекала кровь. Сэм тоже перекинулся и, тяжело дыша, пошлее к своему отцу. Плечо у волка разбухло и болело, кровь стекала по животу и спине, смешивалась с потом, разъедая кожу. Джон вдруг приподнялся на ноги, усмехнулся и бросил:  
— Не рад видеть папочку, да?  
Сэм и сам не понял, почему повёлся на такую простую провокацию, он ринулся на отца, но тот увернулся и ударил сына в живот ногой. Сэм упал, ударившись головой о камень, так неудачно оказавшийся на пути его падения. Он лежал на земле, хватая ртом воздух, а Джон навис над ним и бил ногами по рёбрам, животу, груди. Именно тогда Бобби решил вмешаться, он подбежал к Винчестеру со спины и с металлическим штырём в руках и замахнулся, чтобы ударить, но Джон почувствовал это, обернулся, вырвал штырь из рук Бобби и, выбросил его, попав в дерево, тот воткнулся в ствол.   
Джон ударил Бобби по лицу, старый охотник упал на землю и затих. В это время Сэм немного пришёл в себя, он, пошатываясь, встал на ноги и бросился на Джона. Но тому ярость прибавляла сил, он ухватил сына за плечи и с невероятной силой швырнул его в то самое дерево. Сэм вскрикнул, когда штырь пропорол ему грудину, проколол лёгкое. Сэм оказался пришпилен к дереву, как бабочка на иглу. Изо рта волка пошла кровавая пена. Джон усмехнулся, глядя на это:  
— Вот и всё.  
Он развернулся и пошлее к дому, зажимая рану в боку руками. В это время дверь открылась, и на пороге появился Дин, которого привлёк шум, он подумал, что Сэм с Бобби опять поругались, и поспешил вмешаться. Когда он увидел брата, то ошарашено замер, не веря своим глазам.  
— Сэм. Сэмми!  
— Боюсь, он тебя не слышит, — Джон угрожающе улыбнулся и стал надвигаться на сына.   
Дин хотел броситься на него и растерзать, но не мог этого сделать: он носил под сердцем ребёнка, и мог погубить его своей неосторожностью. Дин стал отступать от отца, пятясь назад, но запнулся об ступеньку и приземлился на задницу.  
— Неуклюжий, — усмехнулся Джон.  
— Что ты сделал с Сэмом?  
— Избавил нас не его вынужденного общества.  
Дин поднялся на ноги и ринулся к брату, пытаясь поднырнуть у отца под рукой, ему было плеваться, что за счёт крови оборотня то гораздо сильнее и быстрее, он должен был помочь Сэму.  
Джон думал совсем иначе, он подхватил сына за талию и закинул его себе на плечо.   
— Сэмми!  
Дин колотил кулаками по спине отца, но эффекта это не возымело. Извернувшись, Дин заехал отцу коленом в бок, вышибая из глаз волка слезы и крик боли. Джон зашипел, уронил Дина, тот сразу вскочил и бросился к брату, но оборотень оказался проворнее, справившись с секундной слабостью, он схватил Дина и снова взвалил его на себя.  
— Нам будет хорошо и без Сэма, вот увидишь.  
Дин давно так не кричал, по его щекам катились слезы боли, ярости, беспомощности и унижения. Что эта тварь сделала с Сэмом?!  
Джон медленно удалялся от разрушенной берлоги, тяжело шагая по гравиевой дорожке. Дин вырывался и брыкался, но силы были не равны, даже, несмотря на то, что оборотень был ранен.   
Вскоре Джон и вовсе перекинулся и помчался так быстро, как только мог. Отчаянный крик Дина: «Сэм!» потонул в его рычании. Оборотень перемещался стремительно, и очень быстро растерзанный Сэм скрылся из виду. Дин закусил губу и плакал, плакал. Он потерял самое дорогое, что у него было. Он оплакивал саму жизнь.  
***  
Бобби пришёл в себя и, кряхтя, поднялся, оглядываясь вокруг. Увидев Сэма, он выругался и бросился к нему:  
— Твою мать.  
Старый охотник не знал, что ему делать: если вытащить штырь, то Сэм просто истечёт кровью, а если не вытаскивать, то тоже ничего хорошего. Чертыхаясь, Бобби достал из кармана мобильный телефон, для которого падение не прошло бесследно — у него разбился дисплей, и почти наугад набрал цифры:  
— 911? Нужна медицинская помощь, срочно.

Глава тринадцатая: Пока ты спал.

Парамедики появились минут через десять, к тому моменту Сэм уже прилично истёк кровью, губы у оборотня посинели. Если бы Бобби не знал, что убить его можно только серебреной пулей, то обязательно начал бы волноваться. Врачи сняли волка со штыря, уложили на носилки и понесли к машине, когда он пришёл в себя и стал звать брата:  
— Дин. ДИН.  
Бобби пытался хоть как-то правдоподобно объяснить произошедшее, когда Сэм дернулся, разрывая ремни, удерживающие его на носилках, скатился с них на траву и бросился в кусты. Сотрудники скорой наблюдали за этим, разинув рот, наконец, они очнулись и попытались догнать беглеца, но его уже и след простыл. Только на листьях остались следы крови.   
Доктор Кларк, главный врач-парамедик повернулся к Бобби, тот лишь виновато развёл руками:  
— У него всегда был хороший обмен веществ.  
Сэм брёл по следу отца и брата, прижимая руку к ране на груди. Кровь почти остановилось, лишь иногда просачивалась сквозь рубашку. Но всё равно было жутко больно, в глазах потемнело, и он передвигался, руководствуясь только своими ощущениями. Он должен был найти брата, как можно скорее. Он не мог позволить Джону причинить Дину вред, он сильный, он защитник в этих отношениях. И он подвёл своего fiancé.   
Оборотень перемещался медленнее, чем Джон, и это очень сильно его раздражало. За то время, что ему потребуется, чтобы добраться до брата, Джон мог сделать с ним что-нибудь ужасное. Или, хуже того, убить и Дина, и ребёнка. При мысли об этом хотелось выть от собственного бессилия. Если с его семьёй что-то случиться, он никогда себе этого не простит. 

***  
Джон притащил сына в своё новое убежище и грубо свалил на подстилку рядом со свернувшимся в калачик мальчишкой. Охотник сначала даже не понял, где он, да и не пытался понять, все мысли были только о Сэме, возможно, умиравшем сейчас в одиночестве. Какой отец мог сотворить с собственным сыном такое? Это же не вероятно! Жестоко. Нелепо. Чудовищно. Парнишка рядом с Дином зашевелился, поднял светлую взлохмаченную голову и взглянул на охотника красными и опухшими от слёз глазами.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Майкл.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Майкл?  
Парень тихонечко всхлипнул, ну тут же зажал себе рот рукой, словно боялся, что его отчаянный звук будет услышан жестоким волком. Дин пожалел этого худенького мальчика, с узкими плечами и бёдрами, с тонкими, как у девушки, запястьями, со светлой, мраморной кожей и большущими глазами, блестящими от слёз. Чёлка у него была длинной и не послушной, и всё время лезла на глаза, прямо как у Сэма. При мысли об оборотне, в груди тревожно кольнуло, и Дин поёжился: он должен был выбраться отсюда и помочь Сэму. Должен был.  
Для начала стоило успокоиться и оглядеться: возможно, из пещеры был другой выход, и с его помощью можно было сбежать. Дин пробежался по каменному своду стен, заплесневевшему от сырости, с летучими мышами, свешивающимися с потолка, и приуныл: ни одного намёка на возможное спасение.  
Джон появился рядом так же неожиданно, как и исчез. Он грубо сграбастал лежащих на земле мужчин и потащил в глубь пещеры к озеру. Майкл безжизненно словно кукла, висел у него в одной руке, а Дин в другой. Охотник пытался оказываться сопротивление: он кусался, царапался, словно щенок, но это лишь забавляло Джона. Бросив Майкла в воду, Джон принялся стаскивать одежду с другого своего пленника, но Дин вспомнил, что он, чёрт возьми, охотник, и просто так сдаваться не намерен. Он из-за всех сил пнул отца по голени, ударил кулаком в рёбра, прицелился для нового удара, но оборотень опередил его: Джон перехватил руку, занесённую для удара, за запястье и завёл её за спину, потом поймал вторую, и тоже выкрутил её, сжав одной своей лапой обе руки Дина за спиной.   
— Не рыпайся, щенок.   
Дин стиснул зубы от боли, но постарался скрыть это: не вата ещё, чтобы это чудовище знало, что приспело в причинении ему вреда.   
Майкл сидел в озере там, где было помельче, спрятавшись по самую шею в голубой воде, капли стекали по мокрым волосам и срывались вниз. Мальчишка понятия не имел о том, что происходит, он был словно в трансе, как приговорённый к смертной казни, смиренно ожидавший своей неминуемой, и от того ещё более страшной, участи. В глазах его застыл какой-то животный страх, ужас обречённого. Если бы Дин сейчас не был так занят, он обязательно пожалел бы его, прикоснулся к худым плечам, сгорбленной спине и нежно погладил. Жаль, что это было невозможно: Джон со своими убийственными замашками и неисполнимыми желаниями препятствовал. Оборотень избавил – таки Дина от одежды и погрузил его под воду, удерживая голову охотника ниже поверхности. Дин отчаянно пытался всплыть, захватить губами хоть немного воздуха, но не мог освободиться, не мог всплыть. Лёгкие загорелись огнём, глаза защипало. Дин почувствовал, что его захлестывает паника: Джон убьёт ребёнка! Он стал хаотично вырываться, словно в истерике размахивая руками, вертя головой и извиваясь всем телом. Джон понаблюдал за этим какое-то время и отпустил жертву, позволяя ей всплыть. Как только Дин вынырнул, он принялся бешено хватать ртом воздух, чем оборотень не преминул воспользоваться: он схватил сына за шею, притянул к себе и грубо поцеловал, проталкивая язык между доверчиво приоткрытых губ. Охотник даже не сразу понял, что случилось, он просто пытался надышаться вдоволь, почувствовать, как раздуваются лёгкие, поэтому не сопротивлялся напору оборотня. Волк гладил его шершавыми ладонями по лицу, плечам и спине, вжимая в себя.  
— Хороший мальчик, какой же ты хороший мальчик. Сладкий.  
Это немедленно отрезвило Дина, провалившегося в какое-то непонятное состояние полного безразличия ко всему, когда уже плевать на то, что с тобой происходит. Он слабо дёрнулся, отстраняясь от отца, и прошептал:  
— Папа, борись с этим.  
Джон расхохотался от души:  
— Бороться с чем? С желанием разложить тебя на первой попавшейся горизонтальной поверхности и трахнуть так, что не сможешь даже дышать? Ну, уж нет. Увольте. Слишком долго я мечтал о твоих сахарных губках и аппетитной заднице, чтобы позволить тебе просто так уйти.  
Эти слова привели Дина просто в неописуемую ярость, у него внутри всё задрожало, заклокотало, слово в вулкане перед извержением, он замахнулся на отца и ударил его по лицу:  
— Сволочь!  
Эта выходка разозлила Дина, он врезал ему в челюсть, опрокинул охотника в воду, нагнулся, схватил свою жертву за волосы и снова ударил. Их носа хлынула кровь, Дин закашлялся, ему стало трудно дышать. На скуле по любому будет синяк. Лицо жутко болело.   
Джону надоело просто так его избиваться, он пнул сына ногой, охотник попытался увернуться, или хотя бы схватить Джона за ногу и уронить в воду, но сила удара была такой, что Дин упал на спину и наглотался воды. Оборотень поставил ногу ему на живот и надавил, вжимая внутренние органы друг в друга. Дин даже закричать не мог: вода сразу попадал в рот, забивалась в лёгкие.   
— Ты у меня получишь урок, щенок.  
Майкл, до этого просто наблюдавший за всем происходящим с испуганным выражением лица, бросился к Джону, обвил его руками за талию, поцеловал в грудь, прижимаясь сильнее:  
— Не надо, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо.  
Джон усмехнулся нагло и зло, ослабил хватку, чуть отстранил мальчишку и вытащил Дина из воды. По щекам охотника котились солёные капли:  
— Отец нет. Ты его убьёшь.  
— Кого? — Джон притянул Дина к себе, приживаясь грудью к спине охотника.  
— Ребёнка.  
— Ребёнка? — это короткое слово взбесило оборотня не на шутку. Значит, этот мерзкий щенок успел посеять в ЕГО сыне свои семена? Да не бывать этому! Волк отстранил Майкла, взял его за подбородок и заставил опуститься перед Дином на колени:  
— Давай, мальчик. Сделай ему приятное.  
Дин дёрнулся, будто его ударило электрическим током, когда нежные губы коснулись его бедра.  
— Нет.  
Джон только крепче прижал Дина к себе, удерживая его за талию, сжимая руки сына так, что кожа побелела под его пальцами.  
— Ну, же. Я держу его.  
Майкл чувствовал себя полным ничтожеством, уязвимым, бесполезным. Хотелось разреветься от бессилия и отчаяния, но он не мог. Не мог себе этого позволить. Поэтому просто закрыл глаза и открыл рот.  
— Нет, не надо. Не слушай его, не надо.  
Дин шептал как в бреду, закусывая губу и всхлипывая.   
Майкл старался, он очень старался. Ему было жаль парня, попавшего сюда не по своей воле, и хотелось хоть как-то его утешить. Пухлые губы паренька скользили по члену Дина, язык поигрывал с яичками, но это не помогало: охотник не возбудился ни на йоту, видимо страх за ребёнка и боль были слишком велики.   
— Соси лучше! — рявкнул Джон, видя, что у мальчишки ничего не получается. Парень только сдавлено всхлипнул и заглатил член целиком, но и это не помогло. Тогда волк оттолкнул Майкла за плечо и развернул Дина к себе лицом, впиваясь ему в ягодицы.  
— Не нравиться?  
Охотник ничего не ответил, только тихо всхлипну: боль в области живота и поясницы, появившаяся неоткуда, накатывалась волнами, и стала совсем нестерпимой. Ребёнок! Его ребёнок.  
Оборотень снова ударил его по лицу и сжал ягодицы так, что проступили красные полосы.   
— Раздвигаешь ноги для Сэма, да? Значит, раздвинешь их и для меня.  
Он грубо перевернул сына и заставил его нагнуться. И только сейчас заметил, что между ягодиц Дина течет что-то красное и тёплое. Кровь. Волк довольно улыбнулся: он добился своего, пара ударов, боль, страх и отчаяние сделали своё дело. Прощай малыш. Скажи пока-пока. Теперь Дин будет принадлежать только ему. Без всяких условностей.   
Увлечённый своим открытием, Джон не заметил Сэма, влетевшего в пещеру. Увидев открывшуюся ему картину, он яростно заревел и кинулся на врага, приземляясь на него всеми четырьмя лапами, вжимая в дно, не давая всплыть. Дин бессильно рухнул в воду рядом с ними, но Майкл успел подхватить его и оттащить подальше от поля битвы. Волк, своим появлением, напугал его до ужаса, ему с одним врагом им точно не справиться, тем более сейчас, когда у парня, кажется, случился выкидыш.  
— Эй, — мальчишка провёл по щеке охотника, стирая кровь и слёзы. — Ты как?  
Дин прижал руку к животу и вскрикнул:  
— Мой ребёнок!   
Он попытался вырваться из державших его рук, но Майкл вцепился в него из-за всех сил и зашептал:  
— Тише-тише, не привлекай к нам внимание, пусть они между собой разбираются. Пожалуйста, тише.  
Между тем Сэм вгрызся клыками в Джона, кромсая его плоть. Джон попытался перекинуться, но не смог: потерял очень много крови и сил. Он барахтался под водой под тяжестью сына, хрипел, стонал, давился водой. Таких сильных эмоций Сэм давно не испытывал, ему хотелось сделать из отца отбивную, растерзать на мелкие кусочки. Как он посмел прикоснуться к Дину! Как он посмел. Его брат принадлежал только ему, Сэму, и больше никто не имел права приближаться к нему. Никто.  
Лязгнув зубами, Сэм изловчился и рванул шею Джона. Вода в миг стала алой вокруг них. Джон как-то странно дёрнулся и затих. Оборотень тут же перекинулся в человека, на лице его застыли капли крови. Пошатываясь, волк встал на ноги и, развернувшись, двинулся в сторону брата и мальчишки, обнимавшем его. Он чувствовал исходящий от Дина запах крови и боли, от мальчишки пахло лишь страхом.   
Майкл увидел, что оборотень, который называл себя Джоном, погиб. Ему стало по – настоящему страшно: что теперь с ними будет. Новый волк их убьёт? Или будет насиловать так же как Джон. Сообразив, что чужак направляется именно к Дину, а не к нему, мальчишка вскочил на ноги и перегородил волку путь:   
— Не смей. Ему плохо, очень плохо. Убирайся.  
Сэм не ожидал столкнуться с такой преградой: парень явно был не в себе, если решил остановить его на пути к ЕГО брату. Или он совсем идиот или…   
— Прочь с дороги.  
— Нет, — мальчик упрямо вздёрнул подбородок, — я не дам тебе причинить ему вред.  
Сэм легко оттолкнул его в сторону и опустился на колени перед братом, нежно погладил его по лицу, коснулся губами чуть приоткрытых губ:  
— Дин.  
Охотник открыл глаза, мутным взглядом посмотрел на волка и сдавленно всхлипнул:  
— Сэмми… это и, правда, ты?  
Оборотень кивнул и осторожно прижал Дина к себе, проводя руками по его телу, проверяя, всё ли в порядке.  
— Ты жив.  
Потом глаза Дина расширились от страха:  
— Нам малыш… боже.  
Сэм почувствовал как, что-то густое стекало по бедру брата, он стёр жидкость, поднёс её к глазам и вздрогнул: кровь. Это была кровь!  
— Дин, он тебя…?  
— Нет. Не успел.  
— Тогда, откуда эта кровь?  
Поймав наполненный болью взгляд брата, волк всё понял. Он прижал Дина к себе ещё крепче и стиснул зубы, чтобы не завыть. Они потеряли ребёнка, Джон убил его. Если бы это чудовище не умерло к тому моменту, Сэм приговорил бы его к гораздо худшей участи. Волку было очень больно, он жаждал выплеснуть эту боль, но не мог, у него на руках был разбитый брат, сломленный и подавленный. Он должен был быть сильным ради них обоих.  
Подхватив Дина на руки, он понёс его к выходу из пещеры. Проходя мимо мальчишки, так и застывшего в воде, он остановился и просил:  
— Вставай.  
— Зачем? — выдавил из себя Майкл.  
— Ты идёшь со мной.  
Майкл понуро кивнул, да как был голый, так и поплёлся за волком: у него был новый хозяин, гораздо сильнее предыдущего. С такими не спорят.  
Дин тихо всхлипывал, уткнувшись Сэму в плечо. 

Fiancé (франц.) – жених. 

Глава четырнадцатая: Дневник памяти.  
В доме стояла какая-то оглушительная пугающая, словно сотканная из тончайших нитей боли, страха, тишина. Он будто впитал в себя отчаяние, которое испытывали его обитатели, погряз в их печали и скорби. Земля на внутреннем дворе до сих пор была покрыта кровью Сэма, бурые пятна остались на стволе дерева, куске металлической арматуры, на капоте пикапа Бобби. Они были всюду, словно мрачная память о случившемся. Воздух звенел от обречённости.   
Дин лежал на их с братом кровати, свернувшись в клубок, пытаясь занимать как можно меньше пространства, с открытыми, смотрящими куда-то в «никуда» глазами. Его тело сотрясалось от тихих всхлипов, щёки блестели от слёз. С того момента как оборотень вернул его в дом, вымыл в тёплой воде под душем, мягко касаясь влажной кожи, и уложил на кровать, заботливо подоткнув одеяло, охотник так и не поменял положение, не пошевелился. Он лежал на боку, спиной к двери и кусал губы до крови.  
Дин словно упал в глубокий тёмный холодный колодец, куда не приникало ни звука, не попадали солнечные лучи и свежий воздух. Лишь шевелились мерзкие неясные тени со смутными, смазанными очертаниями, перешёптывающиеся между собой, осуждающие его. Правда, голоса раздавались только у него в голове, но для охотника, полностью замкнувшегося в себе, они стали реальностью. «Ты — ничтожество, Дин. Не смог спасти кроху, не мог защитить беспомощное существо, которое по ошибке кто-то тебе доверил. Ты подвёл Сэмми, всегда его подводил. Как ты мог, Дин?» Охотнику хотелось закричать, замахнуться на своего противника, выбить разбитыми в кровь кулаками, ехидные интонации. Проблема заключалась в том, что врагом был он сам, а значит, пришлось уродовать своё собственное лицо. Возможно, это и есть выход? Это помогло бы ему избавиться от невероятно сильного чувство вины, засевшего глубоко внутри, вросшего в саму сущность Дина Винчестера. Почему всё получилось именно так? Сначала его заставили принять ситуацию, смириться с ней, потом привязаться к зарождающейся внутри него жизни, почувствовать на себе счастливый взгляд брата, самому проникнуться этим безграничным счастьем, полюбить и потерять. Это нечестно! И пусть звучит по-детски, наивно и глупо, но это нечестно! За что? Каждый раз его ломали, выворачивали наизнанку, капались в самых потаённых его желаниях, вытаскивали их на всеобщее обозрение, чтобы от души поглумиться, испытать садистское удовольствие униженного выражения его лица. Заставляли терять тех, кто был ему дорог, с кровью выдирали всё, что имело хоть какое-то значение: семью, дом, воспоминания, чувство уверенности в себе, ощущение безопасности, уюта и тепла. Почему? Как так получилось, что ему собственный отец уничтожил всё?  
Дверь тихо открылась, и в комнату осторожно заглянул Бобби, словно опасаясь найти здесь труп, вместо дорогого человека. Жалость. Как же она раздражала. На щеке у Сингера красовался огромный синяк, а лоб был наспех перевязан, бинт лежал неровно. Кажется, ему тоже досталось.  
— Дин, — едва слышно позвал Бобби. Дин никак не прореагировал на своё имя, будто и не к нему обращались, — Дин?  
Охотник закрыл за собой дверь и подошёл к кровати:  
— Тебе нужно что-нибудь поесть.  
— Я не хочу.  
— Послушай, Дин…  
— Оставь меня, — голос Винчестера прозвучал пусто, безжизненно. Он, словно ледяная крошка, оцарапал сердце старого охотника, испытывающего к мальчикам отцовские чувства, и осел Бобби под ноги тысячами острых осколков. Сингер понял, что Дин сейчас не хочет никого видеть, ему больно от одного присутствия других людей рядом, поэтому он не стал спорить и настаивать, вышел из комнаты и медленно побрёл на кухню. Случившееся не укладывалось у него в голове, Джон очень много значил для него, их объединяло общее горе утраты любимых жён, они вместе прошли через столько испытаний, плёчом к плечу сражались с различной нечистью , штопали друг другу раны, прикрывали спины. Можно сказать, вместе занимались воспитанием детей, потому что с Бобби они проводили столько же времени, что и с Джоном. И в итоге, Винчестер - старший собственными руками разрушил самое важное и главное, что у него было в жизни.  
На кухне было так же мёртво, как и во всём доме. Майкл, завернувшись в тёплый плед, сидел на стуле с чашкой горячего дымящегося кофе в руках и пил его маленькими глоточками. Мальчишка поднял голову на звук шагов и испуганно замер, будто Сингер застал его за каким-то плохим, порочным или предосудительным занятием.  
— Успокойся, я тебя не съем.  
Выражение было подобрано крайне неудачно, у парня ещё были свежи в памяти воспоминания о волке, вонзавшем в него зубы, чтобы отметить как свою собственность. От этих слов Майкл чуть не выронил чашку.  
— Да, прекрати ты!  
Сингер разозлился, хотя сам не смог бы объяснить почему. Их жизнь летела к чёрту так стремительно и неумолимо, что становилось жутко. И исправить что-либо он был не в силах. У Бобби перед глазами до сих пор стояла картина сломанного, невесомого Дина, с безжизненно свисавшими руками, опухшими от слёз глазами, где притаилось самое настоящее безумие, которого Сэм как одержимый прижимал к себе. Они оба напоминали тряпичную куколку, которую слишком долго дёргали за хрупкие ниточки, которые вдруг оборвались, и теперь маленькие человечки сидели на пыльной полке, безвольно уронив голову на мягкую тряпичную грудь, где когда-то билось отважное сердечко-пуговица. Так страшно, так тоскливо.  
— Как он?   
— Кто? — охотник даже не сразу понял, о ком идёт речь.  
— Дин, — Майкл попытался заглянуть Бобби в глаза, но тот старательно отводил взгляд, опасаясь того, что мальчишка может там прочесть.  
— Плохо, — Бобби сел рядом с блондином и положил руки на стол, перебирая пальцами белую скатерть, на которой уже откуда-то появилось небольшое голубое пятнышко. Кажется, это Сэм пил мартини, когда они в очередной раз поругались с братом, узнав об этом, Дин, смеясь, обозвал волка рыжей бабой и предложил виски. До выпивки они так и не добрались, зато охотник долго ещё оглашал окрестности страстными стонами, — ничего не есть, не разговаривает, лежит, уставившись в одну точку, попытался выманить его из комнаты, но не вышло.   
— Я поговорю с ним.  
— Нет, — Бобби покачал головой, — не стоит этого делать.  
— Почему? Я уверен, что смог бы помочь.  
— Послушай, Майкл. Дин такой человек, он не привык показывать свои чувства, и уж тем более говорить о них. Для него это смерти подобно. Обнажить душу, сердце. Он даже Сэму не до конца раскрывается, стоит ли говорить о тебе, мальчишке, которого он толком и не знает.   
— Но…  
— Хватит, Майкл. Допивай свой кофе и не задавай глупых вопросов.  
Мальчишка обиженно надулся, как ребёнок, и отвернулся от охотника. Он был уверен, что Сингер не прав, и у него, Майкла, получилось бы достучаться до Дина, вернуть ему веру в себя. Винчестер был таким трогательным, хрупким. С ним нужно было обращаться ласково и заботливо, и не в коем случае не подпускать это лохматое животное, способное одним своим взглядом напугать до сердечных колик. У мальчишки сложилось ощущение, что он знал Дина Винчестера всю свою жизнь, и точно сумел бы отыскать ключик от его сердца, непременно бы сделал всё, для того чтобы охотник снова улыбнулся. У него это получилось бы гораздо лучше, чем у проклятого волка, сломавшего веснушчатому ангелу душу.   
— Где Сэм? — спросил Бобби, прерывая поток опасных мыслей.  
— Оборотень?  
— Сэм, — охотник интонацией подчеркнул имя волка, — где он?  
— Не знаю, — мальчишка пожал плечами, — наверное, дышит воздухом.  
— Почему ты говоришь о нём с таким пренебрежением?  
— Он — зверь, такой же, как Джон. Ему нельзя доверять.   
— Это не так.  
— Дин боится его.  
— Что за глупость?  
— Я вижу это: страх в его глазах, когда оборотень рядом.  
— Ты говоришь ерунду, Сэм любит Дина.  
— Ну, конечно! Зверю нравиться насиловать его! Он получает удовольствие от боли.  
Майкл не заметил, как изменилось лицо Бобби, Сингер побледнел как полотно. Он смотрел куда-то за мальчишку, широко открыв глаза. Страх.   
— Сэм…  
Только этого сейчас и не хватало! Охотник испугался, что оборотень сделает из мальчишки отбивную, разорвёт его на кусочки или ещё что хуже. Господи, почему этот глупый блондин не умеет держать язык за зубами! Сэм стоял в дверном проёме и наблюдал за ними, ноздри у него раздувались от гнева, губы подрагивали и кривились. Глаза прищурены, руки скрещены на груди. Ничего хорошего, одним словом.  
— Я всё слышал, зверь, значит?  
— Сэм, успокойся.  
— Я спокоен, как никогда. Решил, что имеешь право вмешиваться в нашу жизнь, оказавшись рядом? С чего бы это? Дин — мой от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах, я знаю, как он сопит во сне, как жмуриться на солнце, как охает, когда сводит спину от долгого сидения за рулём. Я знаю, как пахнет его кожа, сколько у него веснушек, как он стонет, когда кончает. Знаю, что он предпочитает есть и слушать, знаю, какая рубашка — его любимая. Знаю, откуда взялись все его шрамы, не раз облизывал каждый. Он — мой, это ясно?  
— Винчестер! — Бобби не знал, смеяться ему или ругаться.  
Сэм подошел к Майклу, замер перед ним и зашипел:  
— Не смей приближаться к моему брату.  
— Или что? — мальчишка упрямо вздёрнул нос. Ему было очень страшно, но ведь лучшая защита — это нападение, верно? И потом, пока Бобби рядом, оборотень не причинит ему вреда. И да, он всё ещё считал, что отношения Дина с этим существом были ошибкой. Её нужно было срочно исправить, и только он мог открыть Винчестеру глаза на происходящее. Но для начала нужно было привести его в чувства.   
— Я тебя убью, — это была не угроза, лишь холодная и сухая констатация факта.   
— Сэм!   
— Животное, — презрительно фыркнул Майкл, эта выходка лишний раз подтверждала его теорию.   
Оборотень зарычал, угрожающе нависая над мальчишкой. Сингер уже приготовился вмешаться, когда волк замер, глубоко вздохнул, подождал пока рассеется багровая пелена перед глазами, и вышел из кухни.   
Бобби развернулся и отвесил мальчишке подзатыльник.  
— За что?  
— Не открывай рот, когда тебя не просят!

***  
Сэм, тем временем, зашёл в их с Дином комнату и присел на край кровати. Атмосфера угнетала его, боль захлёстывала с головой. Он так хотел, чтобы они стали семьёй, мечтал об этом, стремился, надеялся. А в итоге потерял всё. Волк прикоснулся ладонью к плечу Дина, и тот отшатнулся. Этот жесть был посильнее пощечины.  
— Не трогай меня.  
— Дин…  
— Уходи.  
Животное внутри Сэма взревело от ярости. Так не должно произойти. Это его Дин, он не может его оттолкнуть! Волк почувствовал себя отвергнутым и брошенным. Он хотел притянуть Дина к себе, прижать крепко-крепко и никогда не отпускать. Он так нуждался в этой близости, в тепле, думал, что брат тоже чувствует это. Хотел баюкать Дина в объятиях, пытаясь унять боль. А что получалось? Дин отвергал его? Бросал? Именно сейчас, когда они так тянулись друг к другу, брат и любовник обрывал связь.   
— Нет, Дин, я не уйду.  
— Убирайся! — Дин выскользнул из кровати, скатился на пол, забился в промежуток между тумбочкой и кроватью и сжался в комочек.  
— Дин… — Сэм присел рядом с ним, сделал попытку обнять, но охотник отшатнулся от него.  
— Не трогай меня, — прошептал он и закрыл глаза.   
Голоса в голове всё не желали успокаиваться: «Он винит тебя! Считает, что ты не смог позаботиться о ребёнке. Он тебя ненавидит!» Дину хотелось зажать уши руками, чтобы заставить их смолкнуть, но пока Сэм был в комнате, это было невозможно. Охотник бичевал себя со страшной силой, ему казалось, что волк смотрит на него с осуждением, ненавистью. Винчестер старательно отгораживался от всех, но Сэму каждый раз удавалось сломить оборону. Только не сейчас, только не на этот раз, иначе он оглохнет от их крика.  
Оборотень смотрел на брата с такой тоской, что самому хотелось выть. Мысли лихорадочно кружись в голове, наталкивались одна на другую, поднимая невообразимый гвалт. Волк чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что не смог позаботиться о них: о любимом и о ребёнке. В том, что не успел. Вдруг, ему пришла в голову мысль, что Дин его ненавидит, что он и правда, животное, требующее от брата исполнения своих прихотей. Вспомнилось, что Дин не хотел этого ребёнка, что мучался по утрам от токсикоза. Возможно, для охотника это шанс начать всё заново? Ведь даже мальчишка, жизнь которого он спас, думает, что он опасный зверь, подчинивший Дина себе, сломавший его. Сэм резко поднялся на ноги, вылетел из комнаты, с треском захлопнул за собой дверь, оставив брата один на один с разрушительными мыслями. Оборотень в ярости ударил по стене кулаком, по ней тут же побежали трещинки, обвалились куски штукатурки и краски. На шум примчался Бобби, обозрев открывшуюся картину, Сингер ухватил мечущегося по коридору зверя за плечи и утащил вниз в гостиную, где усадил на диван.  
— Что происходит?  
— Он меня ненавидит.  
— Кто?  
— Он боится меня. Майкл прав, он ненавидит и боится меня.  
— Дин?  
— Я — животное, всё случилось из-за меня.  
— Сэм, ты несёшь чушь. Это всё глупость полнейшая.  
Но волк уже не слушал его, он уронил голову на ладони и тихонечко заскулил, он не плакал, нет, просто издавал протяжный жалобный звук на одной ноте. Это было так страшно, что Бобби пробрало до костей. Плечи оборотня подрагивали. Охотник присел рядом и обнял его. Сэм должен был быть сильным, чтобы помочь брату, но для начала ему самому не мешало бы выплеснуть боль, накопившуюся после всего сучившегося. И Сингер был готов в этом помочь.

***  
Пока Бобби успокаивал оборотня, Майкл пробрался в комнату к охотнику, сел напротив него и обнял. Дин дёрнулся и попытался вырваться из нежно сдерживающих его рук.  
— Нет, не трогай меня.  
Но Майкл лишь ещё теснее прижался к нему, погладил по волосам и поцеловал в висок.  
— Не надо, мой хороший, я здесь, я с тобой.  
Дин напрягся в его руках, замер, словно попавшее в ловушку животное.  
— Я помогу, я буду рядом всегда.  
Дин вдруг уронил голову ему на плечо и беззвучно заплакал, вцепившись в мальчишку, словно в спасательный круг. Голоса у него в голове стихли, пусть не надолго, но стихли!  
Майкл гладил его по голове и приговаривал:  
— Хороший мой, не плачь, всё будет. Я же с тобой.  
Так они и сидели на полу, прижавшись друг к другу, и не заметили, как приоткрылась, и в комнату заглянул Сэм. Он застыл, как вкопанный, лицо враз окаменело. Всё внутри покрылось ледяной коркой в один миг. Он закрыл дверь и резко обернулся, столкнувшись с Бобби.  
— Сэм, мне кажется, что Дину необходимо провести чистку, иначе…  
— Я думаю, тебе стоит обратиться с этим к Майклу, — с этими словами Сэм прошёл мимо, стиснув пальцы в кулаки, оставив ошарашенного Бобби стоять посреди коридора.

Глава пятнадцатая: Танцующая в темноте.  
Бобби Сингер даже подумать не мог, что наступит день, когда ему придётся налаживать личную жизнь братьев Винчестеров, но такой день наступил. Фундамент, на котором строились отношения между Дином и Сэмом, дал глубокую, с рваными острыми краями, трещину, и кирпичики стали обваливаться один за другим. А вместе с ними рушилось, распадаясь по швам то немного, что у них было: доверие, преданность, любовь. Братья отдалялись друг от друга, запираясь в ловушке из собственной боли, недоверия и ужаса на кованые замки, за чугунными дверями, чтобы не дай Бог не встретиться взглядом, не прикоснуться, не почувствовать тепло, как будто одним этим можно отравиться и умереть, капая кровью на чисто вымытый пол, хрипя до изнеможения, скручиваясь от невыносимых судорог в тугой узел. Дин продолжал скрываться у себя в комнате, растянувшись на кровати, словно медуза, разбросав руки и ноги, повернув голову набок в сторону окна, вот только яркое солнышко, старательно ласкающее его измождённое, многострадальное тело своими тёплыми лучиками, охотника не интересовало, как и маленькая птичка, уже который день восседающая на карнизе и постукивающая клювом по стеклу. Взгляд Винчестера оставался абсолютно пустым и безжизненным, он больше не плакал, перестал откликаться на своё имя, иногда по долгу не моргал, чем очень пугал Бобби. Та короткая вспышка чувств, вызванная появлением Майкла, закончилась очень быстро, пропала, и охотник вновь замер, закостенел как умирающая улитка внутри своего домика, из последних сил пытающая скрыться, спрятаться и может быть выжить, хотя мальчишка регулярно приходил к нему, садился на краешек кровати и гладил по волосам, молол всякий вздор. Майкл был уверен, что способствует исцелению Винчестера, помогает разорванным кусочкам души занять полагающееся им место. Считал, что молчание — это первый ключ к выздоровлению, что Дину просто нужно время и однажды он потянется навстречу, сожмёт предложенную руку и выберется из тьмы. Скорее всего, он ошибался, потому что ничего не помогало: ни нежный шёпот, ни мягкие прикосновения, ни тёплая улыбка, обращённая к лохматому затылку. Охотник уже около недели не брился, и основательно зарос колючей тёмной щетиной, волосы лохмами торчали во все стороны, они засалились и блестели, потому что давно не знали тёплой воды и шампуня: с тех самых пор, как Сэм искупал брата в последний раз, сразу после… несчастного случая.  
Дин сам не мог объяснить, что чувствует, он настолько отстранился о всего происходящего, что стал думать, что это вовсе не с ним случилось, равнодушие и отстраненность заменили боль и отчаяние, сначала пузырящиеся под кожей, а потом ушедшие в самую глубь его существа, скрылись за тщательно возведёнными Дином стенами. Проблема заключалась в том, что и сам Винчестер оказался в ловушке внутри этих стен, его сознание билось за возможность вырваться, но ничего не получалось: на поверхности осталась только жалкая копия, фальшивка, которой было плевать на всех и вся. Охотник словно сам поверил в то, что ему всё равно, что не важно кто сидит рядом, кто прикасался к нему. Не важно, какой сегодня день и день ли вообще. Тот, настоящий Дин обдирал кожу в кровь, чтобы вырваться наружу, кричал, молил, чтобы его услышали, но всё было напрасно. Его снова принялись терзать голоса совести, обвинявшие, шептавшие всякие гадости, ехидно указывающие на ошибки, раздувающие их до нелепо огромных размеров. И Дин верил им! Он звал Сэма, упрашивал его вернуться, обнять, прижать, согреть, прогнать их. Но Сэм не приходил. Рядом был только Майкл, поэтому Дин так и оставался пленником своего сознания, с застывшей маской безразличия на лице. Иногда голос Майкла доносился до него как сквозь толщу воды, его нежные фразы, теплые прикосновения, но этого было недостаточно для того, чтобы вернуть охотника, спасти его, ведь мальчишка был чужим, пусть он и пытался сблизиться с ним. А Сэм всё не приходил.  
Оборотню было нисколько не легче, а может быть даже и хуже. Он был волком, потерявшим в один миг всё, что было безгранично дорого, лишился самого главного — своего партнёра, своего fiancé. А ведь как известно, волк может с большим трудом пережить утрату потомства, оплакивая его кровавыми слезами, но остаться без супруга… Такие животные превращались в апатичных, безумно агрессивных, если их потревожить, хищников. И Сэм превращался в такое существо: он перебрался на диван в гостиной, лежал так целый день, плотно сомкнув веки и умирая по не многу, каждую секунду прощаясь с частичкой себя. Оборотень чувствовал себя преданным, обиженным до нельзя. Почему Дин выбрал мальчишку, позволил ему врачевать свои раны, а его, Сэма, не подпустил? Неужели охотник и, правда, испытывал к нему отвращение, боялся, содрогался, стоило волку оказаться рядом? Зверь не знал, куда ему девать ярость, накопившуюся за последние дни, она отчаянно требовала выхода, и самой удачной мишенью казался Майкл, посмевший не просто вторгнуться на его территорию, но и незаметном, одним движением вытеснить его с ней, завладеть всем, что внушало надежду, давало шанс выбраться из ямы, в которую волк скатывался с каждым разом всё глубже и глубже. Лапы скользили по мокрому грунту, который обваливался вниз земляными камушками, стоило только Сэму вцепиться в склон зубами или когтями. Он падал на спину, больно ударяясь спиной о холодную поверхность. Выл на луну, больше ему ничего не оставалось.  
Бобби пытался поговорить с Сэмом, но особых результатов не добился, оборотень замкнулся в себе в тот самый миг, когда увидел своего Дина в объятиях мальчишки. Внутри него что-то окончательно и бесповоротно сломалось, и восстановлению уже не подлежало. Наблюдать за братьями было мучительно больно, Сингер метался между двух затухающих огней, не зная, как спасти хотя бы один, чтобы через него потом воспламенить и второй, он дул на остывающие угли, даже запускал в них руки, обжигался, ругался, чертыхался, бросался к другому костерку. Но результата как не было, так и нет.   
— Сэм.  
— Что?  
Бобби присел рядом с волком на диван и положил руку на широкую спину оборотня.  
— Ты ведёшь себя как эгоист.   
— Правда? — Сэм повернул своё осунувшееся, посеревшее лицо к другу и криво улыбнулся, - и в чём это выражается?  
— Я попросил у тебя помощи, и ты мне отказал, хотя забота о партнере, «помощнике», как вы их называете, твой долг, а не мой.  
Сэм зарычал глухо, зло, он даже привстал с дивана, вцепившись в спинку побелевшими пальцами, отставляя на материи неглубокие борозды:  
— Я люблю его, как смеешь ты меня обвинять…  
Бобби вдруг рассмеялся:  
— Наконец-то! Я уж подумал, что превратился в мороженный овощ.   
Сэм моргнул, вдруг понимая, что охотник умело его спровоцировал, и он на эту провокацию поддался. Вот ведь зараза! Бобби хорошо знал, что точно возымеет эффект.  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Помнишь, я говорил тебе про чистку?  
Сэм кивнул.  
— Ты ещё отправил меня к Майклу.  
— Я был зол. Я и сейчас на него зол.  
— Не поверишь, я тоже. Но дело не в этом.  
— А в чём? — Сэм сразу же насторожился, как только услышал напряжённые нотки в голосе Сингера, ничем хорошим это не грозило. Что ещё случилось? Дин??? Сингер, видимо, прочитал первые признаки паники на лице волка и поспешил его успокоить:  
— Стоп. Пока ещё ничего не случилось.  
— Пока? — голос оборотня дрожал.  
— Я думаю, что эту манипуляцию всё-таки придётся провести.  
— И?  
— Сразу скажу, это неприятно, и больно немного. Учитывая состояние Дина, он непременно начнёт сопротивляться, и может причинить себе вред. Принимая в рассмотрение тот факт, что он мужчина и у него свои особенности анатомии, мы не можем обратиться в обычную больницу и попросить их сделать это. Значит, этим придётся заниматься мне. Но я никогда прежде не делал ничего подобного, и толком ещё не соображаю, как это всё будет происходить. Но одно ясно точно, ты должен мне помочь.  
— Как?  
— Тебе придется его держать.   
На Сэма словно вывалили тонну кирпичей, в груди противно заныло, комната резко качнулась и поплыла перед глазами. Сердце заколотилось в груди, как сумасшедшее, волк сперва покраснел, его бросило в жар, потом на коже выступил липкий холодный противный пот, вязкими каплями стекавший по плечам и спине. Он не мог этого сделать! Что угодно, только не это. Он… ни за что. Держать Дина, когда ему будут причинять боль? Нет, это было выше его сил. Он уже подвёл брата однажды, опоздал, позволил Джону причинить охотнику страшный вред, мучить его, и казнил себя за это со страшной силой. И теперь он должен, осознано позволить Бобби и дальше издеваться над его сокровищем? Нет!  
— Сэм, тебе необходимо понять…  
— Я не смогу, — у волка задрожала нижняя губа, прямо как у ребёнка, который сейчас расплачется, — я не смогу!  
Бобби упрямо покачал головой, взвесил все за и против, понял, что по-другому, ну никак нельзя, ухватил оборотня за подбородок и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза:  
— Сэм, у нас нет другого выхода.  
Сингер нагло врал, он и сам знал, так ли необходима это неприятное вмешательство в организм охотника, или без него можно будет обойтись. Вопрос был довольно щекотливый и спорный, с одной стороны, нужно было удалить так называемые «остатки», Бобби самого передёргивало, когда он думал о мёртвом ребёнка, как о зародыше, опасном для организма Винчестера элементе. Правда, ребёнком это больше не было, и хотя у маленького существа уже билось крохотное сердечко, когда Джон его убил, теперь необходимо было извлечь всё лишнее, пока не начался воспалительный процесс. С другой стороны, чистка, выполненная рукой непрофессионала, человека, который сам не понимает, что делает, могла принести ещё больший вред. А ещё охотнику могло повести, и ничего страшного бы не случилось и без внедрения в его задний проход, посторонних предметов. Так что, Сингера терзали сомнения, он лишь надеялся, что это поможет братьям прорвать заслон и хотя бы поговорить.  
— Бобби, я…  
— Ты должен.  
Сэм закусил губу так, что выступила ярко-алая капля крови, медленно стекшая по подбородку.   
— Хорошо. Я попытаюсь, — оборотня мутило при одной мысли о том, что ему придется сделать, к горлу подступал плотный ком, который так и не удавалось проглотить.  
— Я приготовлю всё необходимое и позову тебя: нужно будет транспортировать Дина.  
Сэма чуть не вырвало, когда он это услышал, кишки скрутило, внутренности опалило огнём. На что же он подписался?

***  
Бобби управился необычайно быстро: в кухне он организовал что-то вроде операционной, на стол накинул простыню, за неимением ничего лучшего. О том, чтобы усадить Дина на стул и речи быть не могло, не хватало ещё, чтобы тот в порыве горячки опрокинулся и сломал себе шею. Сингер решил сначала сам поговорить с Винчестером, а потом уже тащить к нему Сэма, который выглядел не лучшим образом, побелел как бумага, притих, и стал напоминать тень. Ещё бы, Бобби тоже было страшно, ещё как!  
В спальне мальчиков он застал Майкла, перебиравшего грязные волосы охотника пальцами и что-то напевавшего, Сингер прислушался: колыбельная. Он что, псих?!  
— Майкл, оставь нас с Дином одних, пожалуйста.  
— Нет, — мальчишка покачал головой и покрепче обнял охотника одной рукой, прижимая его к себе, — без меня ему будет скучно.  
Бобби вздрогнул, по кожу пробежал неприятный холодок. Кажется, мальчишка и, правда, умом тронулся. Только этого и не хватало.  
— Майкл.  
— Я хочу помочь!  
— Я знаю, но так надо.  
Майкл недовольно буркнул что-то себе под нос и осторожно переложил голову Дина со своих колен на матрас. Последние три дня было так хорошо: оборотень словно сквозь землю провалился, он перестал беспокоить их, прекратил мешать. И теперь Бобби становиться между ними. Ну, почему они все не отстанут и не оставят их с Дином в покое? У него получиться вернуть охотника, обязательно.   
— Бобби?  
— Да?  
— А кто такой Б. Сингер?  
Старый охотник замер, как вкопанный, у него задрожали руки, в глазах потемнело, в ушах появился навязчивый оглушительный звон. Чтобы не упасть, его пришлось присесть на кровать и вцепиться в одеяло.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
Майкл пожал плечами:  
— Я нашёл платок с инициалами Б. С. Твоя полное имя — Роберт, значит это не твой. Чей?  
— Не твоё дело, — вышло грубее и жёстче, чем он того хотел.  
— Этот Б. умер, да? И теперь ты не хочешь, что бы что-то подобное повторилось.  
— Заткнись!  
— Он твой младший брат? Или старший?  
Бобби замахнулся, сам того не осознавая, ещё чуть-чуть, и он бы ударил. Но в последний момент остановился и глубоко вздохнул:  
— Сегодня же ты вернёшься к своим родителям.  
— Нет.  
— И больше, чтобы здесь не появлялся.   
— Я не оставлю Дина. Я нужен ему.   
— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — возразил Бобби и громко крикнул, — Сэм.  
Когда оборотень появился на пороге комнаты, Сингер кивком указал ему на брата:  
— Отнеси Дина на кухню и уложи на стол.  
Сэм осторожно поднял тело своего брата с кровати, тот никак не прореагировал по началу, но потом вдруг вздрогнул и устремил взгляд на волка, пролепетал потрескавшимися губами:  
— Сэмми, ты всё-таки пришёл за мной.   
От этих слов волк чуть не взвыл, он постарался мягко улыбнуться Дину и понёс его вниз. Бобби последовал за ними, он был уже у самого порога, когда Майкл соскочил с кровати, и зло бросил им вслед:  
— Как же я вас ненавижу!  
И вдруг он безжизненной кучей свалился на пол. Сингер вздохнул, подошёл к мальчишке и взял его на руки.  
— Вот только этого мне сейчас и не хватало.

Глава шестнадцатая: Семейные узы.  
Майкл оказался гораздо большей проблемой, чем Бобби предполагал сначала: когда охотник уложил его на кровать в отведённой для этого комнате, мальчишка пришёл в себя, бросил на охотника затравленный, отчаянный взгляд, перевернувшись, уткнулся носом в подушку и заплакал. И только тогда Сингер понял, что он всего лишь маленький напуганный ребёнок, который пережил насилие над телом и над душой, над самой личностью. Одинокий, покинутый, забытый всеми. И странная привязанность к Дину вызвана вовсе не любовью, не страстью, а потребностью в чувстве защищенности и безопасности, необходимостью знать, что рядом есть человек, который прошёл нечто подобное, который может понять и принять, помочь, поддержать. Майкл искал в Винчестере родственную душу, зеркальное отражение своих чувств и переживаний. А ведь ему даже в голове не пришло, что мальчишке тоже нужно внимание, во всей этой кутерьме он проглядел ещё одну маленькую трагедии, которая прямо на его глазах грозила перерасти в драму: Джон грубо использовал хрупкое тело, сломал что-то важное, обрёк парня на вечный страх перед тем, кто сильнее, больше, выше. Только подросток выражал это своеобразно: видимо, хорошо усвоил, что лучшая защита — это нападение, поэтому и огрызался на Сэма. Оборотень… а ведь парень и, правда, его очень боялся, так как не видел разницы между ним и Джоном, не понимал, что это грозное существо может любить и страдать, как физически, так и морально, терять тех, кто дорог настолько, что невозможно дышать. Образ зверя накрепко засел у парня в голове, и не важно, какое лицо носило это существо, главное — оно было источником боли, а значит, нужно первому сделать выпад, а вдруг повезёт, и монстр где-то просчитается?   
Бобби присел рядом с парнем на кровать и осторожно положил руку ему между лопаток, стараясь успокоить:  
— Тише, ну, успокойся.  
— Не трогай меня! — тело мальчишки сотрясалось от рыданий, он старался вжаться в матрас, только чтобы Бобби не трогал его, не прикасался, не нарушал стену, тщательно возводившуюся в течение стольких дней, то единственное, что могло защитить от воспоминаний, накатывающих неожиданно, не прощено, врывающихся в сознание и сметающих всё на своём пути. Только не это. Только не так! Он столько времени потратил на сооружение этой крепости, убежища, и теперь глупый охотник мог разрушить всё одним махом. Пожалуйста, нет. Пусть всё останется, как есть.   
— Я хочу помочь.  
— Мне не нужна помощь! — выкрикнул Майкл, ударив кулаком по подушке со всей силы, желая выплеснуть накопившиеся эмоции, нахлынувшие так не во время. Бобби не стал слушать его, а просто погладил парня по плечу, медленно переместился на спину, прошёлся по выступающим худым лопаткам, успокаивая, подбадривая. Мальчишка замер, прикусывая губу и продолжая всхлипывать.   
— Майкл, я знаю, тебе плохо, но…  
— Ничего ты не знаешь!   
Бобби хотел добавить что-то нежное, что хоть немного ослабило напряжение между ними, но не нашёл ничего подходящего: слова застревали на языке, душили. Нужно было срочно предпринять какие действия, но охотник растерялся, подходящие фразы разлетелись, в голове гулял ветер, эмоции обуревали, давили на грудь. Никогда раньше ничего подобного не происходило: Сингер превосходно владел собой, профессия заставила, обязала подходить к каждой ситуации с трезвой головой и ясным умом, чтобы не дай Бог не погубить кого-нибудь своей горячностью. Радом плакал совсем ещё ребёнок, и он не знал, что делать. Просто не представлял, как поступить.   
— Мне было двенадцать, — вдруг начал он, голос задрожал, — я был беззаботным мальчишкой с большими такими глазами, смотрящими на мир задорно и весело. В этом возрасте редко ждёшь подлянки от жизни, ты привык доверять всем и каждому. Вот только это не всегда правильно: моему брату Бобу, старшему брату, только-только исполнилось восемнадцать. Он начал встречаться с девчонкой, Лили, кажется, полностью погрузился во взрослую жизнь: выпивка, сигареты, свобода, деньги, секс, и мы редко виделись. Раньше он был другим, заботливым, часто играл со мной, бегал на перегонки, кормил с ложечки, завязывал шнурки, защищал от хулиганов, объяснял, что с девочками нужно обращаться бережно, а не бить ранцем с учебниками по голове, — Бобби говорил так увлечённо, что Майкл даже обернулся на его голос, прекратил плакать, лишь внимательно слушал, вглядываясь в черты лица охотника. А Сингер уже не мог остановиться, прекратить вспоминать, словно вдруг открылся ящик Пандоры, который много лет был заперт на замок, отравляя существование его обладателю, и самые мрачные, страшные кошмары вырвались на свободу, подняли свои омерзительные головы, что бы внушить ужас каждому, кто с ними столкнулся, — И всё закончилось, когда Боб поступил в колледж. Его совсем перестал интересовать младший брат, мои проблемы стали казаться незначительными, глупыми, детскими. Большую часть времени он проводил с друзьями и с Лили. Мне было грустно, обидно, тоскливо. Я не понимал, почему любимый братик так переменился, отстранился от всего того, что раньше доставляло нам обоим огромное удовольствие. Мы узнали позже, когда декан его факультета позвонил нам домой и сообщил о том, что вынужден отстранить Боба от учёбы из-за постоянных прогулов, появлений на занятиях в нетрезвом виде, диких оргиях с распитием спиртного, группового секса и ещё чего-то жутко отвратительного в студенческом общежитии, которые мой старший брат именовал вечеринками. Когда отец попытался поговорить с Бобом, тот взорвался, наговорил кучу всякой ерунды, собрал все свои вещи, сел в машину и уехал. Домой он так и не вернулся… Вождение в нетрезвом виде не проходит даром: Боб вылетел на встречную полосу, врезался в старенький Форд и перевернулся. Приехавшие парамедики не смогли спасти жизнь брата, спасть было просто нечего: машину не удавалось потушить в течение нескольких часов, труп обуглился до неузнаваемости. Мама тут же постарела на десяток лет, осунулась, замкнулась в себе, часто плакала по ночам, отец перестал разговаривать, он винил в случившемся себя, думал, что если бы просто спокойно поговорил с Бобом, без истерик и криков, всё бы обошлось. И много позже стало известно, что брат подсел на кокаин: я случайно нашёл пакетик, когда разбирал его вещи, мама не могла смотреть на них, поэтому решено было всё раздать, но мне необходимо было сохранить что-то на память о солнечном брате, которого я безумно любил, и так глупо потерял. С тех пор я везде ношу с собой этот платок, как вечное напоминание о том, как хрупка наша жизнь, и как легко можно потерять самое дорогое, что у тебя есть, — Бобби замолчал и глубоко вздохнул, вытаскивая из кармана потрепанный кусок материи, выцветший и блеклый, словно тень прошлого. Вензеля практически стёрлись, но охотника не волновала такая мелочь, частичка старшего братишки всегда будем с ним, остальное, как говориться, история.   
Майкл всхлипнул пару раз и вдруг соскочил, обнял Бобби, прижимаясь к нему, и заплакал так жалобно и отчаянно, что сердце охотника буквально разорвалось на маленькие окровавленные кусочки от тоски и подступившей жалости. Теперь между ними не было той разрушительной, обвивающей своими гадкими, склизкими и холодными щупальцами недосказанности, которая мешала мирно и слаженно сосуществовать рядом с самого начала. Сингер раскрыл перед мальчишкой душу, вывернул себя наизнанку, вытряхнул содержимое самых потаенных уголков. Стало проще и легче дышать. И Майкл почувствовал, что не одинок, что рядом находиться человек, которому в самом раннем возрасте пришлось пережить невероятную потерю, смириться с ней и научиться отдавать судьбе близких и знакомых, ни к кому не привязываться, чтобы не ранить себя лишний раз разлуками и расставанием.   
— Я не хотел, правда, прости.  
— Я верю, — кивнул Бобби, обнимая мальчика в ответ.  
— Я честно не думал о том, что причиню боль. Просто, Дин единственный, кто мог бы меня понять. И когда Сэм пришёл и забрал его, я почувствовал себя таки одиноким, что выкрикнул первое, что пришло в голову.  
— Это не так.  
— Почему? — Майкл всхлипнул и уткнулся носом в плечо старого, много повидавшего на своё веку, охотника.  
— Ты не один.   
— Разве?  
— Просто пойми одну вещь: Сэм любит брата и никогда не сделает ему ничего дурного.  
— Но…  
— Майкл, поверь мне.  
— Я не хочу возвращаться домой.  
— Майкл…  
— Мой отец ушёл от мамы, когда узнал, что она ждёт ребёнка. Мама вышла за другого, но этот парень, он пьёт.  
— Твоя мама волнуется.  
— Моя мама умерла три года назад, отчим убил её в очередном запое, столкнул с лестницы, но доказать это невозможно, потому что нет свидетелей. Никто никогда не видел, как он избивал нас с мамой, никто не верит мне, но я знаю, что это сделал он! Он мучает меня.  
— Майкл…  
— Я не хочу возвращаться, пожалуйста.  
— Майкл…  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя прогонять.  
— Правда?  
— Правда.  
Мальчишка, наконец, расслабился, успокоился в объятиях охотника, а вскоре и совсем уснул. Бобби уложил маленькое, хрупкое тело на кровать, погладил мальчишку по голове и, укрыв одеялом, вышел из комнаты, претворив за собой дверь. У него осталось ещё одно очень важное дело.

***

Сэм бережно донёс брата до кухни, прижимая его к себе. Из груди рвались рыдания, стоны и волчий вой, но оборотень старался подавить их, загнать как можно глубже, не дать им вырваться наружу, потому что сейчас на это просто не было времени. Дин не понимал, что с ним делают и зачем, он доверчиво уткнулся брату в плечо и сопел, сонно, довольно, инстинктивно расслабляясь в руках своего сильного волка, способного защитить от любой беды. Мысли, все до единой, отступили на задний план, растворились в зародившейся надежде. Сэм пришёл! Он наконец-то прикоснулся к нему, заботливо, ласково, как раньше. Темница, в которой Дин сам себя запер, стала рушиться, обваливаться огромными тяжёлыми кусками, чтобы выпустить охотника навстречу солнцу, свету и любви. Жаль только тело Дина ещё не зажило, напряжение и усталость последних дней давали о себе знать, и он почти не соображал ничего толком и не задавался вопросом, куда брат несёт его и зачем. Он так устал наказывать себя за совершённый поступок, рваться к Сэму душой и телом, нуждаться в присутствии волка, его силе, поддержке и отталкивать протянутую руку, из-за собственного ничтожества из-за того, что не достоин прощения. Он так хотел, что бы Сэмми был рядом, но не мог переступить через разросшееся до невозможных размеров чувство вины. И только когда его сознание почти отключилось, уступая мест опустошению и болезни, потребность в близости вырвалась наружу, сметая всё на своё пути.   
Сэм уложил брата на стол, застеленный старым шерстенным одеялом и, положив руку брату на затылок, стал ждать Бобби. Охотник появился не скоро, с покрасневшими глазами, но волк не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Не время сейчас.   
— Сними с него джинсы и нижнее бельё и уложи на бок.  
Сэм сглотнул и бросил на охотника умоляющий взгляд, но Бобби только решительно свёл брови и кивнул: другого выбора у них всё равно не было: у Дина не с того не с сего поднялся жар, а это было очень и очень плохим признаком. Сингер наблюдал за тем, как медленно волк снял с брата джинсы и потянулся к носкам, чтобы стащить и их:  
— Не надо, оставь. Ноги должны оставаться тёплыми.   
Сэм стиснул зубы и положил руки брату на бёдра, чтобы снять чёрные боксёры. Когда ткань заскользила по разгорячённой коже, Дин дёрнулся и попытался вырваться:  
— Нет, НЕТ!  
Сэму пришлось навалиться на него всем телом, чтобы не дать свалиться со стола, не позволить причинить ещё больший вред. Это сильно напугало охотника, он напрягся, зажмурил глаза и зашептал:  
— Нет, пожалуйста, нет.   
— Дин, это я. Это — Сэмми.  
— Сэмми? Сэмми, — какой-то лихорадочный, радостный шёпот. Доверие. Дин был уверен, что брат не сделает ему ничего плохого. Сэм закусил губу до крови: он не мог этого сделать, не мог обмануть доверие брата. Не мог предать. О Боже. Его руки задрожали, Бобби заметил это и скомандовал, чтобы предупредить начинавшуюся истерику на двоих:  
— Уложи его на бок и держи покрепче.  
— Бобби, я не могу.  
— Ты должен, чёрт возьми.   
От подступившей ярости Сэм рванул боксёры так, что ткань затрещала и порвалась. Дин вскрикнул от неожиданности, волк постарался не обращать внимания на то, как задрожало от страха тело брата, как холодные капли липкого пота скатились по спине вдоль позвоночника, когда он повернул охотника на бок, пододвигая его к самому краю, спиной к Бобби, сгибая его ноги в коленях.   
— Нет, Сэмми, пожалуйста. Нет.  
«Не слушай, Господи, только не слушай, делай, что тебе велели, так нужно, ты должен сделать это, Дину необходима твоя помощь. Только не слушай». Сэм пытался уговорить сам себя, в душе творилось нечто невообразимое, каждый болезненный и затравленный стон, каждый шёпот брата отдавался невообразимой болью. Он не мог, просто не мог прижимать брата к столу, чтобы тот не дёргался, когда Бобби ощупывал его ТАМ.   
Дин извивался в руках оборотня, кусая губы. На его щеках выступили слёзы. «Почему Сэмми делал ему больно? За что? Неужели он наказывал его, таким образом за то, что Дин не справился, подвёл его и потерял ребёнка? Больно, как же больно!»  
— Сэмми, пожалуйста, больно. Мне больно.  
Сэм больше не мог это переносить, на его глазах навернулись слезы, когда Дин в очередной раз дернулся в его руках, стоило Бобби сделать что-то неосторожно, слишком сильно и глубоко.   
— Больно, Сэмми, больно.  
— Я не могу, Бобби! — вдруг взревел волк, бросая на охотника отчаянный взгляд, затуманенный слезами. Сэм плакал. Впервые за долгое время он плакал, потому что причинял брату больно. Сознательно. Он делал Дину больно. Пусть и на благо, но сдерживал, когда Бобби мучил его.  
— Сэм.  
— Я не могу!  
— Осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Вы оба должны потерпеть.  
В этот момент Дин закричал, когда холодная железка грубо скрябнула что-то внутри. Закричал протяжно, отчаянно.  
— Бобби!   
— Я стараюсь, Сэм, я стараюсь.  
Поза была такой унизительной для Дина: на боку с согнутыми ногами, без возможности пошевелиться, вмешаться, остановить, придавленный собственным братом к грубому колючему одеялу.  
— Сэмми, почему ты делаешь мне больно? Не наказывай меня, пожалуйста.  
Волк не мог смотреть в глаза брата, где затаились такая сильная боль, что ещё чуть-чуть и сердце не выдержит.  
— Я не буду больше плохим, обещаю. Не делай мне больно, пожалуйста.  
¬— Дин, нет, потерпи, та надо. Ещё чуть-чуть, потерпи, пожалуйста.  
— Сэмми, больно… я не могу… очень больно…  
Бобби извлёк инструмент и процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Не слушай его, Сэм, он сам не понимает, что говорит. У него жар, да ещё обезболивающее, которое я ему дал.  
В тот момент Дин обмяк в руках охотника и стал шептать, сглатывая слёзы:  
— Больно, Сэмми, больно. Пожалуйста.  
— Дин…  
— Пожалуйста. Не надо. Больно.  
Сэм сам ее сдерживал подступающие к горлу рыдания. Он не мог больше. Он просто не мог!  
В этот момент Бобби разогнулся и накрыл Дина другим одеялом.  
— Я закончил.  
Сэм даже не дал ему договорить, он развернулся и вылетел из кухни, кусая руки. Он выскочил на задний двор, упал на земли и завыл. Просто завыл. От боли. От тоски. От отчаяния. Ему пришлось причинить брату боль. И теперь он не мог вернуться обратно, не мог прикоснуться, не мог защитить. Он чувствовал себя предателем, посмевшим осквернить самое дорогое, что у него было. Он знал, что его брату необходима поддержка и забота, что сейчас Дин уязвим как никогда, но не мог заставить себя подняться и вернуться. В голове всё кружилось, перед глазами плыло. Слезы стекли по щекам, а волк всё выл на звёзды, будто умирающее животное. Дин больше не захочет его видеть, он ведь умолял, просил, но Сэм не послушал, продолжать держать, продолжал делать так, как велит Бобби. Дин ненавидит его сейчас. Господи Боже, Дин ненавидит его. Оборотень настолько погрузился в агонию и самобичевание, что не заметил, как Сингер подошёл сзади и ударил по спине тяжёлым мраморным подсвечником. Оборотень осел на землю.  
— Ну, не идиот ли. Собрался сбежать, когда так нужен брату. Только через мой труп, приятель.  
Старый охотник ухватил безжизненное тело за подмышки и поволок в дом: на кровать, куда с таким трудом перенёс завёрнутого в одеяло Дина, постоянно шептавшего: Сэмми, Сэмми, Сэмми. После того как волк вылетел из дома, Бобби закончил с Дином, который продолжал метаться и звать брата. Кое-как транспортировав его на кровать в спальне на первом этаже, Сингер отправился за Сэмом, подозревая, что тот сбежит, считая себя виноватым. Достаточно побегов, недомолвок и прочей херни: им нужно быть вместе. Значит, они будут вместе, хотят того или нет.   
Бобби затащил Сэма в спальню и поднял его на кровать с большим трудом, правда, но это того стоило. Уложив волка рядом с братом, Бобби улыбнулся: провалившийся в забытье от всего пережитого Дин тут же прижался к нему, вцепился, словно спрут ногами и руками, и успокоился, задышал спокойнее. Вот что значит: получить, наконец, своего Сэмми. Выключив свет, охотник удалился. Мальчикам нужно было время: отоспаться, восстановить силы. Потому что завтра они снова будут делать вид, что не знают друг друга. Упрямые ослы. 

Глава семнадцатая: Любовь и 45-ый калибр.

Утро медленно вступило в свои права, отвоёвывая у ночи миллиметр за миллиметром, и на тёмном ещё небе начало подниматься бледно-розовое солнце, подкрасившие облака в кислотно-малиновый цвет. Свежий воздух проникал в спальню через раскрытое окно и колыхал шторы.   
На кровати, тесно вжимаясь друг в друга, спали двое. Они лежали так близко, что казалось невозможным втиснуть между ними даже тончайшее лезвие.  
Дин спал спокойно впервые за долгое время, без кошмаров, страхов и отчаянных всхлипов. Ему было хорошо и уютно, легко и безмятежно. Он так и не пошевелился ни разу, не повернулся, лишь сопел носом, уткнувшись брату в шею, да стискивал пальцами рукав сэмовой рубашки, облизывая изредка пересохшие и обветрившиеся губы. Жар за ночь отступил, уступая место легкому послесвечию в виде порозовевших щёк и горячих влажных ладоней, но самое страшное было позади, и теперь охотнику необходимы были покой, правильное питание и, непременно, горячий душ, который смоет все напоминания о случившемся.  
Старший Винчестер зевнул, сладко потянулся и тут же поморщился от боли, внезапно отдавшейся в пояснице, внизу живота и между ягодицами. Мирную безмятежность словно ветром сдуло. На душе с новой силой принялись скрестись большие кошки, с острыми стальными коготками, способными располосовать плоть в малопривлекательно выглядящие ленточки. Сознание услужливо подкинуло картину вчерашних событий, пусть и не чёткую, больше напоминающую одно сплошное размытое пятно, не всё же впечатляющую и угнетающую глубиной красок и силой эмоций. Дин сглотнул вязкий комок, неожиданно ставший серьёзной помехой дыханию, и открыл глаза, чтобы убедиться, что ему ничего не приснилось, и всё произошло на самом деле. И, правда, Сэм лежал рядом, обнимая его одной рукой, едва заметно поглаживая кончиками пальцев по животу. Когда охотник почувствовал это ослабленным болезнью и одурманенным со сна телом, он стиснул зубы и глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться и прогнать непрошенные слёзы, щипавшие глаза. Помогло мало, но по-другому как-то не получалось.  
Последние дни он провёл словно в тумане, не понимая, где находиться, и что происходит. Голоса в голове сошли с ума и кричали на разные лады о его вине, заглушая все посторонние звуки. Он сам чуть не лишился рассудка в абсолютной темноте, в сколькой вонючей яме, наполненной шорохами, лепетом и воплями, стонами его раненого существа. Запах гнили въелся в его кожу и волосы, осел вместе с землей под ногтями, когда он карабкался по склизкой глиняной стене наверх и снова и снова срывался вниз. Старший звал Сэма изо всех сил, умолял, просил, но его любимый, дорогой, безумно необходимый братишка всё не появлялся, и охотник сдался, свернулся клубком на дне ямы и зажал уши, чтобы хоть немного вытеснить яростный вопли совести, порождающей мерзкие обвиняющие голоса, из своей головы.  
И вдруг что-то изменилось. Будто сильная заботливая рука ухватила его за ворот рубашки и выдернула наружу. К Сэму. Волк был рядом, держал его, обнимал, шептал успокаивающие слова, нежную глупость. Просто так, чтобы успокоить. Затем пришла такая сильная боль, что невозможно было даже вздохнуть. Дин просил Сэма не наказывать его, не заставлять мучаться и страдать, потому что сам знал, что виновен в случившемся, что не уберёг ребенок, позволил ему умереть, но оборотень продолжал удерживать его. Дальше охотник не помнил совсем ничего, сознание отключилось полностью, и наступил такой долгожданный покой. Сон без сновидений. И Сэм рядом. Дин моргнул, непроизвольно задерживая дыхание, и осторожно накрыл руку брата своей...  
— Проснулся? Как ты себя чувствуешь? — у волка пересохло в горле от волнения и внутреннего напряжения, поэтому его голос прозвучал глухо и шершаво, как наждачная бумага. Пальцы Сэма на животе брата замерли, и охотник, вздрогнув, поспешил убрать свою руку, словно его застали на месте преступления.  
— Не знаю, — он хотел добавить что-то ещё, извиниться, объяснить, излить скопившуюся боль, но слова застряли в горле, и наружу вырвался лишь болезненный свистящий звук.  
— Я помогу тебе вымыться, — оборотень не предлагал, а ставил перед фактом, отрезая брату любые пути к отступлению. Да охотнику и не хотелось возражать: кожу неимоверно щипало, а фантомный запах гнили раздражал ноздри. Очень хотелось, чтобы Сэм его обнял, но старший не собирался делать первый шаг: у него просто не хватило бы духу, а волк старался держаться холодно и равнодушно, чтобы не напугать любимого и не оттолкнуть его от себя ещё дальше, ведь он и так причинил охотнику много боли, и был безумно перед ним виноват. Поэтому зверь лишь заботливо и осторожно взял брата на руки и отнёс в ванную, где поставил на ноги и отвернулся:  
— Разденься, я не буду тебе мешать. Как будешь готов, скажи.  
Дин покорно кивнул и принялся стягивать с себя одежду дрожащими от волнения и слабости руками. "Ему противно на меня смотреть. Его передёргивает, когда он ко мне прикасается..." — Дин закрыл глаза, пытаясь прогнать непрошенные мысли, но они с назойливостью мухи крутились в воспалённом мозгу, не давая покоя, сминая под своей тяжестью голос рассудка, пытавшийся шептать своему обладателю, что всё не так уж плохо, если оборотень согласился спать с ним в одной кровати и проявлял нежность, что всё это домыслы и больше ничего, и паниковать не стоит.   
Дин попытался забраться в ванную, но не смог удержать равновесия на одной ноге и, поскользнувшись на скользком полу, чуть не упал, благо Сэм вовремя повернулся и подхватил его, прижимая к себе:  
— Полегче, я здесь для того, чтобы тебе помочь.  
Оборотень помог Дину забраться в ванную, и принялся торопливо срывать в себя одежду, стараясь не думать о том, что с ним будет, когда они оба окажутся голыми так близко друг к другу. Не хотелось пугать любимого братишку своими действиями, но самый простой и быстрый способ помыться — залезть под расслабляющие горячие струи вдвоём.   
Волк быстро расправился с бельём и шагнул вслед за братом, становясь позади него и включая воду. Дин замер рядом с ним, будто кролик, ставший игрушкой удава, решившего не есть его сразу, а поиздеваться над своей жертвой немного, помучить, получая удовольствие от полузадушенного писка и полных ужаса глаз. Плечи и спина охотника были напряжены до придела, мускулы чётко выступали под кожей. Сэм и сам не знал, что делать дальше, он боялся прикоснуться к брату, боялся сделать что-нибудь, способное навсегда уничтожить хрупкое подобие равновесия, установившееся между ними ночью, спасибо Бобби и его упрямству. Но ведь нужно было что-то делать, чёрт возьми! Не торчать же здесь весь день! Чертыхнувшись, волк взял в руки гель для души и намылил ладони, а потом не смело прикоснулся к спине брата, мягко массируя её. Дин вздрогнул и как-то сжался весь сразу, как будто пытаясь прятаться от своего, теперь уже бывшего, любовника:  
— Не надо...  
Сэма словно по щеке ударили, все вчерашние страхи и боль вернулись, накатились гигантской волной, в миг утопившей в непонимании и отчаянии, в вине и страдании. Оборотень отдёрнул руку и прошептал:  
— Прости меня... я не хотел, я не буду... прости Дин...  
Вся решимость, которую он с таким трудом собирал по кусочкам, разлетелась в прах. Волк отступил на шаг и занёс ногу над бортиком ванны, чтобы вылезти, когда Дин втянул голову в плечи и жалко произнёс:  
— Не надо прикасаться ко мне, если тебе неприятно. Пожалуйста.  
Плотина рухнула неожиданно, снесённая мощным потоком чувств, которые, с бешеной скоростью сменяя друг друга, промелькнули в сердце у Сэма. Тот так и замер с поднятой ногой, глядя на брата во все глаза, тупо и с открытым ртом. Наконец, он отмер и прошептал:  
— Повтори, что ты только что сказал.  
Дин стоял под струями воды, опустив голову, не обращая внимания на капли, стекающие по лицу и так и норовящие забиться в нос и рот. Он ожидал самого ужасного, когда волк шагнул обратно, рывком притянул его к себе и зло укусил за плечо:  
— Даже не смей рта раскрывать, чучело.  
— Сэм...  
— Заткнись.  
Оборотень прижал брата к себе крепко-крепко и зажмурился, надеясь, что Дин не обратит на мокрые дорожки, сбегающие по его щекам, внимания или, в крайнем случае, примет их за воду.   
— Мне не противно, я просто... я так боялся, что ты меня ненавидишь. Дин, прости меня.  
Охотник порывался ответить, но нужные слова затерялись где-то в пространстве, и подобрать их было невероятно сложно, да и облегчение, вдруг стало нестерпимым и требовало выхода. Чёрт, ещё немного, и он расплачется как ребёнок.  
Сэм, чтобы отвлечься от "неправильных" мыслей, чуть отодвинулся от брата и взял банку с шампунем. Запустив мыльные пальцы брату в отросшие волосы, он принялся массировать Дину голову, и тот незаметно для себя расслабился и откинулся назад. Они снова были близки впервые за долгое время, и, наконец, у них появился шанс, что все трещины можно будет залатать, а развалившиеся части установить на место.  
Но идиллия продолжалась недолго: даже шум воды не смог перекрыть криков и воплей, раздававшихся из коридора. Дин снова напрягся, а младший выругался и, наспех ополоснувшись, выбрался из ванной:  
— Я быстро, только узнаю, что там произошло.  
Он обернул бёдра полотенцем и вышел, капая водой на покрытый ковром пол. Дин закрыл глаза и прижался лбом к мокрому кафелю. Теперь, когда Сэм его не видел, можно было позволить себе такую слабость.  
В это время оборотень, грозно рыча, придерживая полотенце рукой, вышел в коридор и замер, обозрев открывшуюся ему картину: шкафообразного вида мужик стоял возле двери, сложив руки на груди и ухмыляясь, бросая при этом небрежные взгляды на Бобби:  
— А мне плевать.  
— Я с тобой никуда не пойду!  
Майкл едва сдерживал выступившие на глазах слёзы. Он стал похож на ребёнка, которого кто-то незаслуженно обидел. Бобби пытался запихать его себе за спину, но ничего не получалось: мальчишка сжимал руки в кулаки и отчаянно сопротивлялся.  
— Что за чёрт здесь происходит? — гаркнул Сэм, привлекая к себе внимание. Ему это удалось: мужик тут же выдал в ответ:  
— Заткнись пасть.  
Оборотень метнулся вперёд, прижал гостя к стене, сжимая его за горло одной рукой, и прошипел:  
— Что происходит?  
Пузатый бритоголовый амбал лишь беспомощно хватал открытым ртом воздух, не имея возможности достойно ответить. Майкл же всхлипнул:  
— Это мой отчим.  
— И?  
— Он пришел за мной. Но Бобби же обещал, что я могу остаться. Я не хочу уходить с ним!  
Старый охотник успокаивающе положил руку мальчишке на плечо и сжал:  
— Ты останешься. Я никуда не звонил. Я не знаю, как он тебя нашёл.  
Оборотень повернул голову к своей жертве:  
— Тебе всё ясно? Он остаётся.  
Мужик кивнул из последних сил, и Сэм его отпустил, отступая в сторону. Пузан тут же схватился за шею, и принялся тереть её из-за всех сил. Потом он прошипел Майклу:  
— Ты ещё пожалеешь.  
Сэм ехидно улыбнулся и, взяв его за плечи, выкинул за дверь.  
— Убирайся, или пожалеешь ты.  
Мужик встал на ноги, зло выругался и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Бобби остановил его, выкрикнув:  
— Как ты узнал о Майкле?  
— Отвали.  
Сэм за одну секунду догнал его, опрокинул на землю и придавил ногой в спину, при этом полотенце съехало на бок, а потом и совсем упало, являя миру загорелые золотистые бёдра и упругие ягодицы.  
— Отвечай, когда тебя спрашивают.  
Мужик прохрипел что-то в ответ, и Сэм нахмурился:  
— Что?  
— Крипке. Мне сказал некий Крипке.  
Сэм зарычал и отпустил отчима Майкла, развернулся и буквально ворвался в дом. Спустя несколько минут он вылетел из своей комнаты полностью одетый, на ходу застёгивая пуговицы на рубашке. Майкл и Бобби смотрел на это, открыв рты. Наконец, мальчик отмер и произнёс, запнувшись.  
— Сэ... Сэм, спасибо.  
Волк лишь кивнул в ответ, у него в голове уже появилась очередная идея фикс, и нужно было срочно воплотить её в жизнь.   
— Ты куда? — удивился Бобби.  
— В прошлый раз я слишком мягко обошелся с этим сукиным сыном, пришло время отомстить.  
— Сэм...  
— Заботьтесь о Дине до моего возвращения.  
Не ожидаясь ответа, Сэм скрылся за дверью. Старый охотник и мальчишка лишь молча смотрели ему вслед. Через какое-то время в коридоре появился озадаченный, но вполне функционирующий Дин, что ещё больше удивило обоих.  
— Бобби, а где Сэм?  
— ДИН? — брови Сингера поползли вверх.  
— Где Сэм?  
— Он только что спас меня, — похвастался Майкл, глупо улыбаясь. Кажется, его ненависть к Сэму молниеносно превратилась в любовь из-за одного единственного случая.  
— Правда? В духе Сэма. Он привык всех спасать. И где герой сейчас?  
— Пошёл мстить какому-то Крипке.  
Дин побледнел и нахмурился:  
— Бобби, и ты его отпустил?!  
— Как я должен был его удержать? Упасть на пол и вцепиться в ноги?! Он — оборотень, если ты не заметил.  
Эту милую беседу прервал сдавленный вскрик Майкла, на его исказившемся от внезапной боли лице появился страх:  
— Сэм попал в беду.  
— Что?  
— Крипке приготовил ему ловушку.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — в Дине проснулся охотник, который совсем не доверял мальчишке. Тот в ответ виновато опустил глаза:  
— Вы мне не поверите.  
— А ты рискни.  
— Иногда... я не знаю как, но...  
— Да говори ты!  
— У меня бывают видения.  
В комнате наступила потрескивающая тишина. Потом Дин смачно выругался.

Глава восемнадцатая: По лезвию бритвы.

Волк мчался с такой скоростью, на которую только был способен. Все его мысли были сосредоточены на Крипке и на его скорой и неминуемой кончине в страшных муках. Существовало великое множество вариантов зверской расправы, главное — добраться до эскулапа как можно скорее: слишком мягко он обошёлся с доктором в первый раз, пришло время отомстить, иначе этот ублюдок может причинить им с братом ещё большие неприятности. Рисковать сейчас, когда в отношениях после стольких дней непонимания, страха, боли и наигранного равнодушия, гложущих изнутри не хуже своры сорвавшихся с цепи адских псов, появились отголоски прежней теплоты, никак нельзя: можно потерять за одно мгновение всё, что было восстановлено с таким трудом. Сэм остро чувствовал тревогу и вину, витавшие в воздухе, которым они с любимым дышали. По-началу ему и в голову не могло прийти, что Дин смотрел на ситуацию под таким углом, и думал, что противен оборотню! Да разве так могло быть? Ни за что! Волк прекрасно понимал, что ответственность за случившееся лежала на нём самом, а охотник просто занимал привычную позицию вечно виноватого и обречённого на смертную казнь преступника, объявленного при рождении вне закона и морали. С этим срочно нужно было что-то делать, но для начала необходимо было расправиться с Крипке, посмевшим натравить на них отчима мальчишки. Оборотень, конечно, не совсем понимал, почему Майклу нельзя было возвращаться домой, но раз Бобби был против, значит, на это существовали вполне объективные причины. Старый охотник редко ошибался.   
И всё же, даже если предположить, что Эрик донёс на них, оставался непонятным факт появления громилы на пороге берлоги, которую волк вбирал именно из-за безопасности и удалённости от мест скопления и обитания людей. Но, несмотря на это, сначала их обнаружил отец, что можно было с натягом списать на его звериные инстинкты, а потом и простой смертный, решивший вернуть пасынка в лоно семьи. Как он узнал, что нужно искать мальчишку в затерянном среди густого леса домике, неотмеченного ни на одной карте? И что вообще происходило, в конце-то концов?  
Чтобы добраться до клиники, Сэму потребовалось около двух часов. Он обернулся в человека у самых дверей и, не постучавшись, толкнул свежепосаженную на петли дверь, та со скрипом открылась, словно приглашая его войти, что волк не замедлил сделать. Внутри царила подозрительная тишина, и даже обострённый слух хищника спал, не подавая сигналов тревоги. Что-то явно было не так... Неожиданно, под ногой у оборотня хрустнула доска, и зверь замер, принюхиваясь. В конце коридора одна за другой начали мигать лампочки, окно звякнули, хлопнула дальняя дверь. Волк двинулся по коридору, внимательно глядя прямо перед собой: его абсолютно точно ждали, осталось определить, где и кто. Не мог же жалкий докторишка, съехавший на почве мании величия с катушек, оказаться демоном? Или мог? Тогда почему он не оказал достойного сопротивления в их последнюю встречу? Струсил? Не посчитал нужным? Разве такое поведение можно назвать рациональным? Волк решил, все вопросы задаст лично Крипке, когда будет отрывать ему ногти один за другим. Сэм добрался до кабинета сумасшедшего доктора и толкнул очередную дверь, приготовившись увидеть всё, что угодно. Но действительность превзошла даже самые смелые его ожидания: доктор Эрик Крипке болтался над собственным столом, подвешенный за стальную проволоку, обмотанную вокруг шеи, к потолку. Вокруг царил разгром: стул опрокинут, бумаги разбросаны по полу, инструменты и медикаменты вперемешку лежали на полках и шкафчиках. В кабинете стоял одуряющие запах смерти и смрада, и волк удивился тому, что не почувствовал его сразу, как вошёл. Что здесь произошло? Кому понадобилось убивать пусть и тронувшегося умом и зловредного, но, в целом, не опасного, доктора? Причём таким извращённым способом: проволока прорвала кожу на шее, впилась в мясо, и снять её, не отделив голову от тела, не предоставлялось возможным. Кровь тоненькими струйками стекала по телу и капала на чистые листы бумаги, кем-то оставленные на столе. Отвратительно. Оборотень собирался отомстить, но он сделал бы всё гораздо изящнее и элегантнее, а не оставил мы труп с искажённым от страха лицом и вытаращенными стеклянными глазами, смотрящими в никуда, висеть и разлагаться.   
Сэм огляделся по сторонам, но ничего подозрительного не заметил, только разрушение и смерть. Дьявол. Всё так чертовски подозрительно! Осторожно шагнув вперёд, волк протянул руку и взял со стола лист бумаги, на котором чернели какие-то надписи. "Я ждал тебя", — гласило короткое послание, оставленное размашистым почерком. Строчки были замазаны кровью покойника, так что записка с того света смотрелась более чем эффектно. Сэм машинально положил её на место и решил, что пришло время уходить: здесь ему делать было нечего, тот, кто убил умалишённого, мог вернуться на место преступления, а стычка с непонятным существом, сотворившим такое, в его планы не входила. Хуже того, здесь в любой момент могла появиться полиция, а объясняться с представителями закона тоже не очень хотелось. Ещё свежи были воспоминания о затянувшейся беседе с парамедиками, через которую пришлось пройти Бобби, чтобы объяснить им, почему пациент сбежал и больше уже не вернётся. Ему сначала не поверили, но когда прошло несколько часов, а пронзённый штырём в грудь парень так и не объявился, и не был обнаружен в окрестностях, врачам пришлось удалиться в связи с отсутствием человека, нуждавшегося в помощи. Повторение подобной истории крайне не желательно. Когда Винчестер развернулся, чтобы уйти, он лицом к лицу столкнулся с отчимом Майкла. Тот смотрел на оборотня чуть насмешливо и нагло, как на Бобби прежде. Сэм даже растерялся от неожиданности и замер посреди кабинета с замазанными кровью руками: он же держал эту проклятую бумагу!  
— Я же говорил, что ты ещё пожалеешь, — мужик ослепительно улыбнулся кривой улыбкой и сложи руки на груди, — и за что ты его?  
По старой привычке волк хотел объяснить, что он здесь вовсе не причём, что мистер Крипке уже пребывал в таком виде, когда он появился, но затем до оборотня дошло, что всё это более чем странно: сначала мужик оказался в их доме, грозился забрать Майкла, проявил крайнюю трусость, когда младший применил силу, а затем появился здесь, стоило Сэму прийти, и повел себя совершенно нехарактерно. Кое-что начало проясняться.  
— Хотел спросить у тебя тоже самое.  
Пузан одёрнул рубашку и опёрся на косяк:  
— А ты не так глуп, как я подумал сначала.  
Сэм оскалился и зарычал в ответ. Правда, его противника это не впечатлило:  
— Не рычи, щенок, меня это не пугает.  
Оборотень привычным движением ухватил его за горло, впечатывая в стену, но лысый лишь усмехнулся:  
— Кроме этого ты что-то умеешь?  
И волка впечатало в противоположную стену, а глаза мужика блеснули черным смольным цветом. Он рассмеялся, глядя на жалкие потуги волка освободиться, и слушая, сдавленное рычание зверя, продолжала разглядывать его с таким пренебрежением, словно Винчестер был насекомым, мухой, попавшей в паутину к жирному и отъевшемуся пауку.  
— Не старайся. У меня было время потренироваться.  
Оборотень стиснул зубы и рванулся из последних сил, но не смог сдвинуться ни на дюйм: демон, державший его, действительно был очень силён.  
— Если ты так хотел убить меня, почему не сделал этого раньше?  
— Для начала, это тело, — демон указал на себя, — носило имя Джодж до самого момента своей смерти, так что, если тебе не сложно, прояви уважение и величай беднягу так, как положено, ему будет приятно. То, что толстяк умер много лет назад, не считается.  
Волк скрипнул зубами, а "Джодж" продолжил:  
— Убивать тебя я не собираюсь, по крайней мере, пока. Не интересно, совсем не весело. Я люблю играть со своими жертвами, заставлять их страдать, разрушать всё самое дорогое и сокровенное, что у них есть. Поверь, пройдёт много времени, прежде чем я отправлю тебя в ад, и мы чудесно проведём время.   
— Я тебя на кусочки разорву, — пообещал Сэм, морщась от боли: демон впечатал его в стену ещё сильнее.  
— Для начала тебе стоит освободиться, и только потом угрожать.   
— Вот увидишь, я тебя убью.  
— Ловлю на слове.  
Демон оторвал оборотня от стены силой мысли и отбросил его в дальний угол, где стаяла заранее приготовленная серебряная клетка. Когда благородный металл коснулся кожи волка, тот зашипел и выгнулся, на его теле остались глубокие рубцы, набухшие и страшные. Дверца клетки с шумом захлопнулась, и демон засмеялся, глядя на то, как корчиться в своей темнице оборотень, извиваясь и шипя о боли: даже сквозь одежду серебреные прутья клетки жгли его, словно раскаленное железо грешника, угодившего за свои проступки в ад.  
— Это только начало, — многообещающе произнес Джодж, — дальше будет её веселее.  
Клетка с волком медленно поднялась в воздух и понеслась в стену, за которой находилась лаборатория, где Крипке ставил свои чудаковатые опыты. Пробив препятствие своей массой, темница с пленником, которого от всех этих трюков мотало из стороны в сторону, зависла над большой бадьёй. Если бы Сэм не был так занят, он обязательно бы заметил трос, прикреплённый к верней стенке. Другой конец троса демон прикрепил к потолку.   
— Думаю, можно переходить ко второй части.  
Сэм стал медленно опускаться в бадью. Когда его ноги коснулись жидкости, кожа загорелась огнём: святая вода! Чёртова святая вода! Оборотень схватился ладонями за прутья клетки, чтобы забраться как можно выше, и зашипел от нестерпимой боли: серебро выжигало кожу. Долго так продолжаться не могло, и волк выпустил прут, погружаясь в мучительную бездну. На его ладонях остались раны, которые вмиг принялись кровоточить. Клетка опускалась всё ниже и ниже, святая вода скрыла извивающегося Сэма с головой. Этот ад длился всего несколько секунд, но волку показалось, что прошла целая вечность: тело, словно кислотой разъедало, лёгкие от недостатка кислорода раздулись до невероятных размеров, давили на сердце, ребра чётко выступили под кожей. Оборотень крутился, будто волчок, пытаясь уменьшить боль, но ничего не получалась: святая вода истязала его, воздух заканчивался, а подтянуться повыше, чтобы вздохнуть, он не мог: ладони и так превратились в сплошное кровавое месиво обожженные серебром.   
Когда Сэму показалось, что он вот-вот умрёт, демон поднял клетку из бадьи, и тяжело дышавший оборотень рухнул на днище, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Мокрая ткань, пропитанная проклятым раствором, липла к телу, жгла кожу, прутья впивались в плоть, доставляя невыносимые мучения, но это всё же было лучше, чем задыхаться и корчиться в муках в ласковых объятиях смерти.   
— Ну, как тебе? — ехидно спросил демон, — понравилось?  
— Пошёл к чёрту.  
— Вижу, что да.  
Сэм и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь оружие, которое они использовали против демонов, обернется против него. Он не подозревал, что святая вода так действует на оборотней, в дневнике отца об этом не было написано ни слова, да и другие охотники, в частности Бобби, никогда не упоминали ни о чём подобном. И теперь ему на собственной шкуре довелось испытать настоящий ад на земле. Боль была нестерпимой, глаза не просто щипало, их, словно выжгло, веки не открывались. Тело всё было в страшным рубках и ранах, оставленных прутьями клетки, пальцы на руках его не слушались, волосы намокли и прилипли к лицу.   
— Щенок, это лишь начало. Поверь, я заставлю тебя умолять о смерти. Ты будешь выпрашивать её, как величайшего дара. Вот увидишь.  
Клетка вновь мучительно медленно поползла вниз.   
Дальнейшее Сэм помнил очень смутно, остались только обострённые до предела чувства, которые воспринимали лишь боль, захватывающую его с каждым разом всё сильнее. Один сплошной поток страдания и чистой, расплавленной и бегущей по его венам муки. Агония. Клетка то опускалась, погружая в его в омут отчаяния, заставляя судорожно сжиматься и прикусывать и без того окровавленные губы, молить Бога и всех его ангелов о спасении, о прекращении этих нестерпимых пыток, то поднималась, вынуждая бессильно вжиматься истерзанной плотью в прутья, добавляющие новую порцию струпьев в его, теперь уже обширную, коллекцию. Вот так вот, за пару часов беспрерывных игр демон сумел превратить гордого хищника в раздавленного и слабого щенка, готового просить о спасении и смерти, но неспособного даже на это. У Винчестера не было сил на то, чтобы разлепить сёкшиеся губы. Он просто молча лежал на дне клетки, закрыв глаза, и вдыхая через раз, и про себя умолял Господа принять его в царствие своё, а если это не возможно, то хотя бы подкинуть его до постоянного места обитания в аду, ведь там без сомнения будет лучше, чем здесь, в нескончаемом ужасе. Сознание Сэма перепуталось, и в какой-то момент ему показалось, что он и, правда, умер и оказался в Раю, и самый прекрасный ангел из всех существующих, яркими зелёными глазами и усыпанным веснушками лицом, с мягкой улыбкой, склонился над ним и заботливо погладил по щеке, ласково, нежно. Оборотень обессилено и вымучено улыбнулся своему ведению. Дин. Его Дин. Любимый, необходимый старший братишка. Он всё-таки нашёл его. Пришёл.   
Картинка исчезла, как-то только клетку ощутимо тряхнуло:  
— Не смей терять сознание, щенок.  
Реальность буквально размазала волка по серебряным прутьям клетки, пригвоздила своей тяжестью. Он позволил себе выпустит один единственный жалобный, полный боли стон, и снова погрузился в пучину. Демон безжалостно отнял у него последнее пристанище для измученного и истерзанного сознания. Чудесное видение больше его не посещало. Очень хотелось увидеть братишку перед смертью хотя бы краешком глаза, прикоснуться к его мягкой коже, ощутить знакомое тепло, вдохнуть привычный запах. Но... нельзя. Ни в коем случае нельзя. Иначе Джодж и его заставит страдать. А Дин такой хрупкий, такой нежный, драгоценный. Его Дин. Нет. Нет. Пусть лучше он умрёт один, захлебнется святой водой, чем доставит демону удовольствие видеть его слабость. Он не даст этой твари осквернить последние воспоминания, согревающие и успокаивающие. Образ брата. Образ любимого. Ни за что.  
Сэм собрался с силами, сделал последний рывок и перекинулся в зверя. Это отняло у оборотня всю оставшуюся энергию, и животное рухнуло на дно клетки, теряя сознание, ускользая из реальности. Демон выругался и остановил клетку в нескольких дюймах от бадьи.  
— Сукин сын. Мы так не договаривались. Ты испортил мне веселье.  
Волк продолжал лежать без движения, его мокрая шерсть клочками торчала в разные стороны, хвост превратился в жалкую куцую сосульку, уши прижались к голове, кожа прилипла к рёбрам. Жалкое зрелище.   
Сначала Джодж хотел привести пленника в чувства и преступить к новому кругу истязаний, но передумал: зверю необходимо было восстановить силы, иначе он слишком быстро отдаст душу дьяволу и окончательно погубит забаву. А это не входило в его планы.   
— Отлично. Отдыхай пока. Продолжим, когда твой любимый братик к нам присоединиться. 

 

Глава девятнадцатая: Четыре пера.

Обстановка в берлоге Винчестеров напоминала бомбоубежище образца второй Мировой войны, когда снаряды обрушивались один за другим и уничтожали всё на своём пути: города, маленькие посёлки, церквушки и храмы. Дин рвал и метал, он пребывал в такой ярости, что сложно описать словами. От напряжения у него вздулась вена на шее, а глаза полыхали гневным огнём. Бобби пытался спасти положение, но когда дело касалось Сэма, охотник всегда становился неуправляемым, так что у Сингера ничего не вышло, он только ещё больше разозлил охотника, когда попытался спрятать перепуганного таким напором зеленоглазого чуда мальчишку к себе за спину и утихомирить старшего. Тот лишь огрызнулся в ответ:  
— У тебя бывают видения, а ты решил рассказать нам об этом только сейчас?!  
— Я не думал, что это важно, — Майкл сжался под взглядом охотника.  
— О чём ты вообще думал?!  
Бобби решил, что пришло время вмешаться, он отпихнул мальчишку от охотника, ухитрившегося таки до него добраться, на диван, а Дина толкнул в кресло:  
— Прекратите истерику, вы оба!  
В комнате на какое-то время наступила оглушительная, потрескивающая тишина, слышно было только тиканье часов, висящих на стене, да испуганное дыхание блондина. Он, и правда, не подумал о том, что его молчание может причинить кому-нибудь вред, раньше такого никогда не случалась. Его жизнь очень долго напоминала ад, и даже хуже, с тех самых пор как умерла мать... Ужас преследовал его по пятам, хотя он делал всё, чтобы этого избежать. Дин бросать на него злые взгляды, и если бы они могли убивать, несчастный Майкл давно был бы мёртв.  
— Он скрыл от нас важную информацию.  
— Дин, прекрати немедленно. Так ты Сэму не поможешь, тем более, мы даже не знаем, что случилось, — Бобби предупреждающе поднял руку, не давая старшему Винчестеру себя перебить, — Майкл, расскажи нам всё, что знаешь. Только ничего не скрывай.  
Мальчишка виновато всхлипнул и дёрнул плечами: переживать всё это вновь очень не хотелось, но другого выбора у него не было: охотники бы всё равно не оставили его в покое до тех пор, пока не узнали всю правду.  
— Я честно не думал, что это важно... Простите.  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Сингер.   
— Просто... Моя жизнь давно превратилась в дешёвый фильм ужасов. Когда мне было три года, умер отец, все говорили, что произошел несчастный случай, но я уверен в том, что его просто-напросто убили. Мы с матерью прекрасно жили вдвоём, она меня любила, заботилась обо мне, но в один прекрасный день всё круто изменилось: мама начала пить, не могла остановиться. В ход шли все известные мне горячительные напитки: даже дешёвый палёный ром, котором побрезговал бы и бездомный бродяга. Откуда-то она откопала некого Доджа, утверждала, что он мог её помочь избавиться от кошмаров, постоянно повторяющихся, уродующих и без того слабую психику моей мамы. Именно из-за кошмаров и начала пить.  
— Твою мать мучили кошмары? — Дин немного подался вперёд, заинтересовавшись словами мальчишки.  
— Да, ей постоянно снился человек с жёлтыми глазами, он твердил, что у него есть планы на меня, и однажды он придёт и заберёт то, что принадлежит ему.   
— Желтоглазый ублюдок, — прошептал Винчестер.  
— А Джодж, он не человек.  
— В каком смысле? — удивился охотник.  
— После того, как они поженились, он почувствовал, что в состоянии безнаказанно издеваться над нами, он принялся избивать маму, угрожать мне. И я клянусь, что неоднократно видел, что у него абсолютно чёрные глаза. Я пытался убедить маму в этом, но она мне не верила. А потом... — голос мальчишки задрожал, — она напилась в очередной раз, и ублюдок столкнул её с лестницы, обставив всё так, будто произошёл несчастный случай. Я видел, как упала мама, я бросился, чтобы ей помочь, но... она была уже мертва. А Джодж, он припечатал меня к стене, даже не прикоснувшись, и заявил, что мне лучше быть послушным мальчиком, иначе он и от меня избавится.  
Майкл не выдержал и расплакался, уронив голову на руки, слёзы жгли глаза, воспоминания до сих пор причиняли нестерпимую боль, невозможность что-либо исправить и невосполнимая утрата разрывали сердце. И дополнял эту горькую смесь ядовитый страх, всепоглощающий, уродливый.  
— Значит, твой отчим — демон? — прошипел Дин.  
Блондин лишь громче всхлипнул в ответ.  
— Я не понимаю только одно, что с видениями?  
— Около двух дет назад я начал видеть вещие сны, правда, мне никто не верил, но то действительно так: мне приснилось, что кошку Миссис Финеган переедет машина с канадскими номерами. Так и случилось. Уже позже я стал видеть наяву: несчастные случаи, умирающих людей, картины чуть ли не судного дня. Это ужасно!   
— Ты как-то связан с Желтоглазым, — заключил старший Винчестер, в голосе его ослышались металлические нотки.  
— Я не просил об этом!  
— Мы не сомневаемся в этом, так ведь, Дин? — с нажимом произнёс Бобби, чеканя каждое слово.  
— Да уж.   
— Дин.  
— А что такое? У него бывают видения, Желтоглазый является его матери во сне и заявляет, что у него на мальчишку планы. Отчим Джодж — демон. Наверняка блондин — один из тех одарённых деток, которые должны обратиться во зло.  
— И этого говоришь ты? — настала очередь Сингера удивляться, он не мог понять, какая муха укусила старшего, и что заставило его так резко изменить своё мнение о мальчишке, который не сделал им ничего плохого.  
— Не вижу ничего странного.  
— Дин, твой брат — оборотень. И у него тоже были видения до того, как звероподобная тварь его укусила.  
— Это другое.  
— Почему же? Потому что Сэм, твой брат?  
В комнате снова повисла гнетущая тишина, охотник силился что-то сказать, но не мог подобрать подходящие слова для того, чтобы выразить всё, что чувствовал. Внутри него будто сломался какой-то стержень, который раньше помогал быть сильным и уверенным в себе. Просто хотелось по-детски расплакаться и упасть в объятия брата, но волк находился далеко. Очень.  
— Может, хватит уже? Пока вы тут выясняете отношения, оборотень находится на грани, — Майкл, наконец, немного пришёл в себя и решительно поднялся с дивана, привлекая внимание Дина.  
— Что с ним?  
— Я уже говорил: что-то плохое.  
— Конкретнее можно?  
— Он спас меня от Джоджа, но сам...  
— Говори уже.  
— Существо, которое находится в теле моего отчима...  
— Демон, — подсказал Бобби.  
— Я видел, как оно убила доктора, о котором говорил оборотень, Крипке, кажется, и организовало ловушку для волка. И тот в неё попался. Если не помочь Сэму, он умрёт.  
Дин вскочил с кресла, забыв о собственных ранах и слабости, всё остальные мысли вылетели у него из головы, осталась только одна: спасти брата любой ценой. Не дать ему умереть. Он не мог потерять ещё и Сэма. Только не это. Пожалуйста, нет. Только не Сэмми. Это всё, что у него осталось.   
Охотник метнулся к двери, но Бобби преградил ему путь и ухватил за плечи:  
— Ты куда собрался?  
Дин попытался выбраться из его захвата:  
— Я должен спасти Сэма.  
— Не неси чушь. Ты не в том состоянии, чтобы кого-то спасать.   
— Уйди с дороги.  
— Дин...  
— Я сказал: прочь с моей дороги!  
Бобби не стад дожидаться, пока у старшего из двух сумасшедших братиков начнётся истерика, он заехал Винчестеру кулаком в челюсть, и когда Дин упал на пол, зашипел:  
— Да послушай же ты меня! Ты ничем не сможешь помочь Сэму, а сделаешь только хуже.  
— Нет, я...  
— Да. Ты будешь беспомощной обузой. Станешь лишь мешать мне. Поэтому, ты остаёшься дома и присматриваешь за Майклом до тех пор, пока я не разберусь с демоном. Тебе ясно?  
Винчестер упрямо сжал челюсть, но всё же кивнул: мысль о том, что он не в состоянии позаботится о Сэме, занозой засела в мозгу, хотелось биться головой о стену и желательно так, чтобы расколоть её. Он должен был спасти брата, но не мог справиться даже с собственным другом. Что он за старший брат такой? Ничтожество! Ребёнка потерял, Сэма упустил. Не бывать этому!  
— Дин, пожалуйста. Дай мне сделать всё как надо.   
— Хорошо.  
— Что?  
— Что слышал, иди и спаси Сэмми.  
— Вот так просто?  
— Так просто.  
Сингер прекрасно понимал, что существовал какой-то подвох, что Дин никогда не отступал без борьбы, особенно, если дело касалось любимого младшего братишки. Тем более, если это касалось любимого младшего братишки... Но оставалось очень мало времени, и терять его на глупые препирания было совсем не целесообразно, поэтому Бобби только кивком указал Майклу на Винчестера, без слов спрашивая помощи, и вышел, чтобы взять необходимое оружие. В этот момент Дин поднялся на ноги и, бросив на мальчишку предостерегающий взгляд, вышел за дверь. Тот не стал его останавливать.  
Старший очень скоро обнаружил, что Сингер предусмотрительно отобрал у него ключи от Импалы, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться стареньким Фольксвагеном - Жуком. Ужасно: Дин Винчестер за рулём этого посмешища, да ещё и заводит его с помощью соединения проводков, но чего не сделаешь ради брата.   
Машина с громким скрипом и грохотом тронулась с места, поднимая облако пыли. А охотник вознёс хвалу сексуального активности младшего: каждый раз, когда Дин порывался выкинуть едва чихающую развалюху на свалку, Сэма жутко пробирало, у него вставало так, что штаны грозили разорваться на самом интересном месте. Становилось не до машины. А всё из-за того, что старший выглядел невероятно возбуждающе на фоне зеленого уродца.  
Когда Бобби вернулся в дом, он застал лишь Майкла, сидевшего на диване, поджав под себя ноги.  
— А где Дин?  
— Отправился спасать брата.  
— И ты его отпустил?!  
— А что я должен был сделать?  
— Позвать меня.  
— И что бы ты сделал?  
— Я бы остановил его.  
— Как?  
— Какая разница?! Он едва на ногах стоит. Он погубит и себя, и брата!  
— Он не мог поступить иначе.  
— Да что ты говоришь!  
— Бобби, чтобы ты сделал, если это был твой брат?  
— Какое это имеет отношение к Дину?  
— Просто ответь. Чтобы ты сделал, если бы это был Боб?  
Сингер задумался ненадолго и тяжело вздохнул:  
— Я бы всё равно отправился его спасать.  
Майкл улыбнулся:  
— Дин любит Сэма. Он сделает всё, чтобы его вытащить.  
— Это-то меня и пугает. С чего бы демону заманивать в ловушку просто оборотня.  
— У тебя есть идея?  
— Кое-какая.  
— Расскажешь.  
— Нет.  
— Бобби!  
— Замолчи уже! Ты помог Дину уйти.  
Майкл надулся.   
— И как Дин собрался добраться до Сэма? Пешком? Я же забрал ключи от Импалы.  
— Я думаю, он реанимировал того пучеглазого уродца, который стоял перед домом.  
Если бы всё не было так печально, Сингер обязательно посмеялся.

Глава двадцатая: Красавица и чудовище.

Дорога до лаборатории Эрика Крипке показалась Дину вечностью, и, не смотря на то, что он вжимал педаль газа до упора, заставляя старенький автомобильчик идти на пределе своих возможностей, всё равно складывалось ощущение, что они топчутся на месте, и никогда не преодолеют расстояние, отделяющее его от Сэма. Охотник будто вновь оказался на краю глубокой пропасти, мрачной и практически бездонной, а над его головой кружили чёрные вороны - падальщики, готовые в любой момент заклевать его до смерти. Если с его волчонком что-нибудь случиться... Охотник не собирался жить без брата, ни за что. Если оборотень не выберется живым из этой передряги, Дин Винчестер, не задумываясь, приставит винтовку в голове и нажмёт на курок. Потерять Сэмми, всё равно, что вырвать из груди сердце без всякой анестезии, медленно, дюйм за дюймом, истекая кровью   
Для старшего Винчестера смысл жизни всегда заключался в заботе о ком-то. Ещё с малых лет этим кем-то был Сэм, смешной пузатый карапуз, который радостной аукал, когда видел старшего. Ещё мелочь любила надувать из слюны большие пузыри и похрюкивать от удовольствия, когда отец брал его на руки. Были у младшего и плохие привычки, например, плакать ночи на пролёт, если болел живот, не давая никому спать. Джон выглядел уставшим, когда сидел на стуле, склонившись над кроваткой мелкого, пальцами поглаживая его круглое детское пузико. А Дин лежал на кровати, накрывшись одеялом с головой, и мечтал только об одном: чтобы мама с её чудесной доброй улыбкой и мягким голосом была рядом и успокоила надрывающегося карапуза. У неё это всегда отлично получалось.  
Чем взрослее становился Сэм, тем больше он привязывался к брату. Когда младшему исполнился год, и он принялся упорно осваивать пространство мотельной комнаты собственными ногами, любимым его развлечением было вцепиться в штанину старшего брата, поставить свои крошечные ножки ему на ботинок и таким образом перемещаться с место на место. Или разговаривать на каком-то своём языке, преданно и с любопытством заглядывая брату в глаза.  
Дин, как и все дети, сначала был не очень рад появлению конкурента в своём маленьком уютном мирке, ему казалось, что плачущий карапуз способен отнять у него маму, но потом, после пожара, когда погибла мать, а отец с остервенением заливал горе виски и текилой, всё кардинально изменилось: кроме маленького, вечно голодного и пахнувшего молоком из бутылочки комочка, у старшего никого не осталось. И хотя отец вовремя остановился, и вновь принялся заботиться о своей полуразрушенной семье, перенесшей невосполнимую утрату, Дин, к тому времени чётко усвоил, что Сэм принадлежит ему, и больше ни с кем он малышом делиться не собирался.  
Он ненавидел учителей в школе, который заставляли растерянного кроху писать сочинения на тему "Моя мама", а Сэм потом плакал, не понимая, почему маму бросила их, ненавидел сотрудников социальных служб, вечно сующих нос не в своё дело и пару раз предлагавших Джону Винчестеру временно поместить младшего сына в пансионат, где о нём будут хорошо заботиться. И тогда он первый и последний раз воспылал ненавистью к своему отцу, потому что Джон серьёзно задумался над этим предложением. Будущий охотник взял брата за руку, и они сбежали. Сэму было два, а Дину — шесть. Конечно, Джон нашёл их почти сразу и отругал, но старший не желал признавать свою вину, он был абсолютно уверен в том, что всё сделал правильно, потому что мелкий — единственное сокровище, принадлежащее только ему. Отец, выслушав сбивчивую гневную речь сына, и рев младшего, решившего, что папа хочет отшлепать любимого Динни (ох уж эти мелкие!) и заливавшегося на всю комнату, тяжело вздохнул и объяснил, что не собирался оставлять Сэма, что у него и в мыслях такого не было, что Дин старший и должен понимать последствия своих поступков. Кое-что Винчестер из того разговора всё же усвоил: если хочешь забрать мелкого, всегда держи при себе оружие, которым будешь отбиваться от врагов.  
И теперь, мчась на всех скоростях спасать любимого младшего брата, Дин впервые в жизни вспомнил молитву, которой его ещё ребёнком учил пастор Джим. Он не знал, что будет, если окажется, что он опоздал. Даже думать об этом не хотелось. Он доберётся до демона вовремя и свернёт ему шею. Или нет, разорвёт ублюдка, посмевшего причинить Сэмми вред, на мелкие клочки, сдерёт кожу, вырвет ногти, один за другим. Никто не смеет обижать Сэма, никто.   
Наконец, охотник добрался до злополучного места и остановил машину, он почти вбежал в клинику, забыв об осторожности, но вовремя остановил себя и, вытащив флягу со святой водой, медленно двинулся по коридору, прислушиваясь. Стояла подозрительная тишина, как в морге, хотя там, наверное, было не так угнетающе, сотрудники всё же иногда переговаривались между собой. Дин добрался до кабинета Крипке и замер на пороге, как вкопанный, увидев труп доктора, подвешенный к потолку. Картинка была отвратительной, и охотник сглотнул вязкий комок. Кажется, демон решил избавиться от свидетеля, или Эрик слишком далеко зашёл. Возможно, эскулапа и не подозревал о том, что рядом с ним находилось чудовище, что, впрочем, маловероятно, так как врачеватель долгое время находился среди охотников, и знал об их работе не понаслышке. Убедившись, что здесь кроме остывшего тела ничего нет, Винчестер вышел в коридор. И тут лампа - табло с надписью Next над дверью в лабораторию, расположенную в самом конце коридора, вдруг принялась мигать. Охотник осторожно толкнул её и вошёл внутрь, уже догадываясь, что это ловушка.  
— А я уж подумал, что ты не придёшь.  
Дин огляделся и увидел стоящего в тени толстого, широкоплечего человека в тёмной футболке, обтягивающей выдающийся вперёд живот, абсолютно лысого, приземистого и коренастого. Прищуренные глаза, сросшиеся на переносице брови какого-то непонятного блеклого пшеничного цвета. Альбинос?   
— Обычно, демоны выбирают упаковку посимпатичнее. Что же ты так? Или не нашлось подходящего размера?  
— Мило, Дин, мило.   
Охотник выдавил из себя вымученную ухмылку, и принялся шарить глазами по пространству лаборатории в поисках Сэма. Сердце колотилось в груди как бешенное, дышать стало трудно, голова закружилась. Каким-то шестым чувством, Дин понял, что всё очень и очень плохо. Он почти ощущал боль любимого волчонка, и от этого хотелось выть. Что же эта тварь с ним сделала?!  
— Не это потерял?  
С режущим слух скрипом цепь, закреплённая под потолком, натянулась и стала подниматься вверх. Вскоре, из большой чугунной бадьи показалась клетка, а в ней лежал окровавленный Сэм. Оборотень прижимался грудью к прутьям клети, и тяжело дышал, закрыв глаза. Всё днище было розовым от его крови, капли воды, стекающие обратно в бадью, были подкрашены в тот же цвет. Тело волка покрывали многочисленные глубокие раны, оставленные, будто раскалённым до невероятной температуры железом.   
— Сэм! — охотник забыл обо всё на свете и дёрнулся в сторону брата, но демон прищурил глаза и удержал его на месте.  
— Спокойнее, Винчестер, спокойнее.  
— Сукин сын! Ублюдок! Клянусь, я тебя убью! Я тебе голову проломлю!  
Перед глазами у охотника запылали цветные пятна, грудь сдавил невидимый стальной обруч, воздух словно выкачали из лёгких. Его Сэмми было больно! Его Сэмми мучили и истязали! Голова просто раскалывалась, где-то внутри зародилась сокрушительная паника, он слово опять переживал худшие моменты своей жизни. Будто кто-то взял нож, со всей силы воткнул ему в живот, и принялся с садистским удовольствием накручивать на лезвие кишки. Страх, ярость, беспомощность, отчаяние, боль, — всё это, смешавшись, превратилось в опасный коктейль, грозивший вот-вот рвануть и уничтожить любое препятствие на своём пути.  
— Ну, Дин, не надо так нервничать. Это некрасиво, — демон продолжал глумиться над охотником, разглядывая его с лёгким прищуром и ехидной улыбочкой на губах.  
— Отпусти его.  
— Нет.  
— Я сказал, отпусти его!  
— Или что? — Джодж рассмеялся, и его толстый живот заходил ходуном под футболкой, — что ты мне сделаешь? Польёшь святой водичкой? А дальше?   
Дин лишь скрипнул зубами в ответ. Когда он ехал сюда, у него был лишь один план: спасти брата любой ценой, всё остальное значение не имело. Пора приводить его в действие.  
— Ты использовал Сэма как приманку. Я здесь. Он тебе больше не нужен. Отпусти его. А я останусь здесь.  
Демон чуть подался вперёд, заглядывая охотнику в глаза.  
— Я сейчас расплачусь. Готов пожертвовать собой ради брата?   
Дин молчал, глядя в затянутые черной пеленой зрачки.  
— Всегда был готов отдать свою жизнь за малыша Сэмми. Но видишь, какая незадача, твоя жизнь мне не нужна.  
— Тогда что тебе нужно?  
Демон проигнорировал вопрос старшего Винчестера и мотнул головой, указывая на Сэма:  
— Посмотри на него. Жалкий облезлый щенок. Слабый и беспомощный. А ведь про таких, как он, ходят легенды. Чистокровные ликантропы, способные принимать форму больших и сильных волков. Бессмертные по своей сущности. Неубиваемые. Говорят, что такие, как твой Сэм способны воспроизводить на свет невероятно могущественное потомство. И что на самом деле? Всё это фальшивка.  
Демон хмыкнул, разглядывая, потерявшего сознание Сэма:  
— Святая вода и серебро превратили его в покорное, умоляющее о смерти существо. Если я захочу, я утоплю его в его собственной крови, которая сочиться из ран прямо в святую воду. Смешно. Единственное, что может обернуться реальностью — это потомство. Тебе же удалось один раз уже взрастить в своём чреве наследника оборотня?  
Демон в упор смотрел на Дина, не мигая, словно змея. Охотник замер, внутри него натянулся каждый нерв, как готовая в любой момент порваться струна. Этот сукин сын задумал что-то отвратительное. Чёрт возьми. Что же ему нужно?  
— Правда, выносить потомство не получилось из-за проказ папочки, но теперь он мёртв и тебе никто не помешает сделать вторую попытку.  
Дин побледнел как полотно, у него задрожали губы, дыхание в очередной раз сбилось. Мир вокруг растворился, превратившись в одно сплошное размытое пятно. Земля ушла из-под ног, в ушах зазвенело, он, будто снова падал глубоко под землю, пытаясь зацепиться, удержаться, ни ничего не получалось. Дышать стало просто невозможно, и охотник с хрипом сполз по стене на пол, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, задыхаясь. Нет, нет, нет! Только не это. Он не мог, он просто не мог, даже ради Сэма. Не в состоянии даже подумать о таком. Пожалуйста, нет! Пожалуйста!  
— Эй, так не пойдёт, — демон с размаху ударил его по щеке, приводя в чувство, — прекрати истерику.  
Дин сглотнул и стёр со лба холодный пот.   
— Никакой второй попытки.  
— Да?  
— Да.  
— Уверен?  
— Иди к чёрту.  
— Жаль, жаль.  
Демон притворно грустно вздохнул, и клетка с Сэмом вновь начала опускать в бадью, но на этот раз, волк пришёл в себя и попытался приподняться, спасаясь от кислотного действия святой воды. Но та неумолимо приближалась, и когда ноги волка коснулись поверхности, тот слабо и беспомощно взвизгнул, как побитое животное и ухватился руками за прутья, подтягиваясь вверх. По прутьям тут же побежали кровавые дорожки, Сэм закричал и Дин закричал вместе с ним:  
— Прекрати это!  
— Боюсь, что я не могу. Ты же отказываешься мне помочь.   
У Дина на глазах выступили слёзы: он не мог на такое пойти, это чудовищно несправедливо. Только не снова. Он не готов был вновь пережить нечто подобное. Всё тело до сих пор отдавалось болью. Но он и не мог позволить демону истязать Сэма. Охотник едва слышно прошептал:  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Соглашайся. И я его отпущу. Обещаю.  
— Я не могу...  
Слёзы капали всё сильнее, Дин не знал, что ему делать, от ужаса происходящего его мутило, голова кружилась, в висках стучала. Пожалуйста. Только не так. Пожалуйста.  
— Всё что угодно, только не это. Убей меня. Ну, хочешь, истязай, только отпусти его.   
— Я своё предложение выдвинул. Не понимаю, что тебя не устраивает. Я же не сам тебя трахать собрался. Это должны быть дети волчонка. Правда, сам он немного не в состоянии, но я всё сделаю. Благо современная медицина достигла таких высот, что подумать страшно.   
Демон говорил ещё что-то, а клетка уже скрылась под водой, и Дин едва не сошёл с ума. Это был жестокий, несправедливый выбор. Ну, за что ему всё это?! За что? Почему его вновь и вновь должны рвать на куски, соединять воедино, чтобы затем опять преступить к пыткам?   
— Ну, так что?  
— Я не могу... пожалуйста, я, правда, не могу...  
— Ты сам выбрал.  
Цель звякнула и оборвалась, клетка ухнула на самое дно, из бадьи с шумом вылилась вода.   
— Сейчас твой дорогой Сэм медленно задохнётся. Потому что ты не смог его спасти.  
В голове у Дина зашумело, где-то лопнул капилляр, и носом пошла кровь. Всё заволокло белой дымкой. Страх был просто нереальным. Секунды текли медленно, одна за другой. Где-то в подсознании билась только одна мысль: Сэмми, Сэмми, Сэмми...  
— Нет!  
— Что, нет?  
— Не смей! Поднимай его.  
— С какой стати?  
В абсолютной тишине голос Дина прозвучал зловеще:  
— Я согласен.  
— Повтори, я не расслышал.  
— Отпусти его, я согласен.  
Бадья с шумом опрокинулась на бок, вода вылилась из неё. Клетка со стуком встала на ребро и затем отпустилась. Внутри, едва дышал почти мёртвый оборотень. Дин для верности повторил.  
— Я согласен.  
У него просто не было другого выбора.

Глава двадцать первая: Ромасанта — охота на оборотня.

Страх: что-то невозможно тягучее, как пчелиный воск или смола, от которой невозможно избавиться, даже если стереть кожу до крови, она всё равно остаётся уродливым липким тёмным пятном, раздражающим, выводящих из себя. Немного похоже на зубную боль, но в миллиарды раз хуже. Дин боялся... Хотя в данном случае страх это не совсем то слово. Он был в ужасе. Тело будто парализовало, волоски на коже стали дыбом, на шее и спине выступил холодный пот, собирающийся влажными дорожками в ложбинке между лопатками. Сердце стучало в груди, как бешеное. А главное, сквозь шум в ушах он не мог разобрать ничего из того, что говорил демон. Только мерзкая улыбка, намертво приклеенная к толстым кривым, блестящим от слюны губам, издевательское выражение лица и морщинки в углу глаз.  
Охотнику казалось, что он никогда не сможет забыть тот миг, когда демон заставил его лёчь на лабораторный стол и согнуть ноги в коленях: "Я должен убедить, что ты сможешь выносить будущего властелина мира". Джодж прикоснулся пальцами к ягодице охотника и скользнул боль, причиняя физическую боль и вызывая стойкое отвращение. Винчестера замутила, голова пошла кругом, где-то на задворках сознания возникло не преодолимое желание умереть. Пальцы демона были сухими, жёсткими и холодными. Дин закрыл глаза и попытался отвлечься от происходящего, просто не замечать ледяных прикосновений там, внутри, инородных, отталкивающих, унизительных. Охотник попытался вызвать приятные воспоминания, представить, что это Сэмми, но от сравнения неожиданно затошнило: он, словно осквернил младшего брата, смешал его с грязью...  
— А ты тесный, — хмыкнул демон, — братишка что, редко за тебя брался? Если хочешь, я могу исправить эту вопиющую несправедливость.  
На губах толстяка заиграла вызывающая новый приступ тошноты улыбка. Внутри старшего, словно что-то сломалось, он больше не мог сдерживаться и терпеть унижения и оскорбления со стороны тухлого и пустого существа, источающего запах немытого тела и пота, от него даже глаза слезились. Винчестер занёс дрожащую от слабости руку с потрескавшейся кожей для удара, но Джодж легко перехватил её:  
— Не так быстро. Забыл, что я могу сделать с твоим братом? Зря.  
Демон был абсолютно уверен в своей безнаказанности, поэтому не побоялся повернуться к раненому и ослабленному охотнику спиной. Взяв в руки странный предмет, он двинулся к клетке, где до сих пор лежал истерзанный, напоминающих одно сплошное кровавое месиво Сэм:  
— Так как твой бесценный щенок сам не в состоянии поделить семенем, мне придётся одолжить чуть-чуть против его воли. Но ты не волнуйся, это не так больно, как кажется.  
Манипуляция заняла несколько минут. Затем демон смешал какую-то жидкость в шприце и двинулся к Винчестеру:  
— Сейчас мы преступил к самому ответственному этапу.   
Дин с шумом втянул в себя воздух, снова и снова прокручивая в голове слова старой песни, услышанной им ещё по радио в первой машине отца. Он тогда лежал, свернувшись калачиком на заднем сидении, прижимая брата к себе и баюкая его, а Джон остервенело крутил одну и туже песнью, будто пытаясь выжечь мотив, ноты и слова у себя в мозге. Веснушчатый семилетний парнишка отлично ещё запомнил, и часто напевал в последствии, когда сильно чего-то боялся, а необходимо было срочно отвлечься или успокоиться. Она напоминала ему о доме, о Сэме, его мягком детском запахе и тёплом дыхании на шее. Но сейчас ничего не помогала, как он не старался: паника стремительно приближалась, грозя накрыть его с головой и просто уничтожить, раздавив своей тяжестью. От страха, нечеловеческого, какого-то животного ужаса онемели пальцы на руках, дыхание перехватило, и перед покрасневшими, воспалёнными глазами закружились в нелепом хороводе красные пятна на тёмном, расплывчатом, дымчатом фоне. Крик, зародившейся в самом его существе умер, так и не вырвавшись наружу.   
Дин прокусил губу до крови и конвульсивно дёрнулся, запрокидывая голову назад, задыхаясь. У него из носа пошла кровь. Выгнувшись в дугу, старший Винчестер принялся лихорадочно двигаться конечностями, пытаясь скрести непослушными пальцами металлическую поверхность стола. Глаза охотника закатились, из-за рта неожиданно пошла пена, дыхание практически прекратилось. Демон, не ожидавший ничего подобного, замер возле стола, словно мраморная статуя времён Возрождения, изображавшая собой красоту в первозданном виде: с пухлыми женскими бёдрами и выступающим мужским животом, не зная, что предпринять. Вскоре Дин замер, рухнув на лабораторный стол, не шевелясь, под ним растекалось влажное пятно. Дыхание немного выровнялось, но было ещё далеко от нормы.  
— Опять испортили мне веселье, чёртовы Винчестеры, — ругнулся Джодж.  
И тут что-то хрустнуло. Демон замер и медленно обернулся. На него в упор смотрела пара наполненных яростью волчьих глаз. За то время, что понадобилось толстяку на осознание происходящего, оборотень успел прыгнуть и пригвоздить демона к полу, утробно рыча. Джодж отчаянно сопротивлялся, вырываясь, пытаясь выбраться из-под тяжёлого тела, но у него ничего не вышло. Гнев и страх за своего партнёра превратили животное в яростное, смертельное, неспособное остановиться, незнающее пощады оружие.  
Демон из последних сил ухватил зверя за горло, стараясь отвести пасть, полную острых как бритва зубов и мощных, будто титановые тиски челюстей:  
— Думаешь, перегрызёшь глотку этому телу, и я умру. Ошибаешься!  
Волку были безынтересны пустые угрозы, срывающиеся с губ попавшего в ловушку демона. Перед глазами у Сэма стояла алая пелена, инстинкты взяли тело под контроль. Беспомощные всхлипы его любимого до сих пор звучали в воспалённом сознании. Челюсть с хлюпающим звуком сомкнулась, разрывая сухожилия, вены и артерии. Кровь брызнула на шерсть. Джодж захрипел и обмяк. Но этого оборотню было мало, он словно под гипнозом, спустил морду ниже и вырвал человеческое сердце, сдавливая, сминая, пережевывая его. Изо рта и оса трупа вырвалось разорванное на клочки облачко чёрного дыма и осело на пол, оставив после себя след, один в один напоминающий тот, что можно наблюдать после пожара: чёрные, покореженные, вздутые пузыри больничного линолеума.  
Сэм же напоминал бешеное животное: он вдруг стал беспомощно метаться по лаборатории, жалобно поскуливая. Всё его тело было покрыто ранами, шерсть стала тёмного бурого цвета от засохшей крови. Жалкое, жуткое зрелище. Некоторые раны превратились в самые настоящие язвы и струпья. Оборотень хромал на обе задние лапы, неловко поджимая их под себя. Хвост понуро мел по низу, уши прижаты к голове. Будто бродячий, бездомный, никому не нужный зверь — именно такое складывалось ощущение.  
Волк подошел к столу, на котором лежал Дин, упал на брюхо, поднял голову и душераздирающе завыл, протяжно, заунывно, на одной ноте. В этот звук вылились скопившееся одиночество и боль последних дней. Было невыносимо страшно его слышать.

***

Бобби толкнул дверь клиники, когда услышал невыносимый вой. Майкл, шедший за старым охотником, замер, неуверенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу:  
— Это... Сэм?  
Сингер оглянулся на подростка и пожал плечами:  
— Не знаю.   
Они двинулись дальше. Первой поддавшейся дверью оказалась та, что вела в кабинет Эрика. Бобби нерешительно замер на пороге, стоило ему увидеть труп Эрика. Охотник робко снял кепку и склонил голову: как бы там не было, Крипке пару раз спасал ему жизнь, и негоже было оставлять его холодный труп висеть под потолком.  
— Мы должны его снять. Но сначала найдём мальчиков.  
Майкл вышел из кабинета и двинулся вдоль по коридору, молясь про себя, что они успели во время. Мальчишка надеялся, что его искрения просьба не будет отвергнута небесами, ведь он не так уж и часто о чём-то просил.  
Вой повторился, и блондин двинулся на звук как змея за дудочкой факира. Оказавшись в лаборатории, Майкл громко вскрикнул, обозрев представшую картину: замученный оборотень, напоминавший один большой окровавленный гнойник, и бессознательный Дин, лежавший в луже, судя по всему, собственной мочи. Волк, грозно рыча, поднялся и оскалился на мальчишку, но, завидев Бобби, возникшего за спиной у мальчишки, поджав хвост, жалобно заскулил и попятился к окну. Подросток заметил это движение и кинулся вперёд, крикнув: "Стой!". Когда же волк не послушал его и выпрыгнул наружу, разбив стекло, Майкл повернулся к старому охотнику:  
— Что же здесь произошло? И почему он сбежал?  
— Это нам и предстоит выяснить, — тяжело вздохнул Сингер, — но, кажется, вернуть Сэма будет не так-то просто.  
— Что это значит?  
Бобби указал на растерзанный труп Джоджа:  
— Если я не ошибаюсь, Сэм вырвал и съел его сердце.  
— И?  
— И теперь он не сможет перекинуться обратно в человека. Он останется зверем. Навсегда.

 

Глава двадцать вторая: Дрожь земли.

Майкл лежал на диване, накрывшись одеялом с головой, надеясь, что эти безумные крики, которые раздавались со второго этажа, наконец, прекратятся. Дин с Бобби ругались уже несколько часов подряд, и пока не ясно было, когда этому придёт конец, и наступит ли он вообще. Старший Винчестер рвал и метал, он требовал, чтобы они с Сингером немедленно отправлялся на спасение оборотня и не хотел слушать разумные доводы против обречённой на провал затеи, а старый охотник в свою очередь пытался убедить разозлённого парня в том, что такое поведение будет неразумным: они ведь даже не знали, как вернуть Сэма обратно в человеческий облик, что и являлось самой серьёзной проблемой. Найти волка не так уж и сложно, только что потом с ним делать? Не накинешь же ему на шею ошейник и поводок, и не уведёшь за собой будто нашкодившего щенка. К тому же, Дин был ещё слишком слаб, чтобы драться: внезапный приступ, вывернувший охотнику душу, как сильно напоминающий эпилептический, серьёзно напугал Сингера, тем более что никогда раньше ничего подобного не случалось. После того как едва живой Винчестер был доставлен в дом к Бобби и приведён в относительный порядок, старый друг в первую очередь связался с одним своим приятелей, специализирующемся на нервно-психичеких заболеваниях и узнал, что эпилепсия может проявиться в любом, даже зрелом возрасте, и её причиной вполне может стать какая-нибудь физическая травма или нервное потрясение: сильный стресс, шоковое состояние. Так что о том, чтобы идти спасать Сэма прямо сейчас и речи быть не могло: риск повторения припадка был слишком велик.  
Майкл понимал состояние старшего, на его месте он реагировал бы так же, но сейчас ничего нельзя было сделать. Совсем. Оставалось только ждать и надеяться, что способ спасения всё же отыщется.   
В книгах удалось вычитать совсем немного: волк, в ярости совершивший убийство в зверином обличии во имя защиты своего потомства или своей пары, уже не мог перекинуться обратно, так как инстинкты хищника брали вверх над разумом и человеческими чувствами и почти полностью блокировали их. В истории был отмечен лишь один случай, когда оборотень перевоплотился обратно в разумное существо: в 1765 году в маленьком захолустном городишке некий Оливер Рулф пропал без вести. Никто не знал, куда он ушёл и по своей ли воле. Но только, спустя три месяца в его доме случился пожар: молодая жена погибла почти сразу, задохнувшись в дыму, а двое детей: брат и сестра оказались заперты пламенем в комнате, служившей им спальней. Местный пытались спасти малышей Рулфа, но огонь был слишком сильным, и в какой-то момент начала обваливаться крыша. Казалось, что дети обречены, но тут им на помощь пришёл огромный чёрный зверь, с встопорщенной на загривке шерстью: волк бросился в пламя, не обращая внимания на жар и удушающий дым, и вскоре вынес детей по одному в зубах. На его шкуре остались большие подпалины, в воздухе явно чувствовался запах горелой плоти. Животное упало на брюхо и жалобно заскулило, пытаясь прижаться обгорелыми боками к земле, чтобы хоть немого унять боль. Удивление, которое испытали горожане, когда зверь вдруг превратился в человека, в Оливера, невозможно описать словами. Отец спас своих отпрысков, родительские чувства победили. Правда, по непонятным причинам, Рулф умер в тот же вечер. Хоронили его всем городом.   
Майкла эта история сильно заинтересовала, он несколько раз перечитывал текст от первой до последней строчки, ощущая, что разгадка лежала на поверхности, но так и не сумел понять, что же его беспокоило. А потом, когда Дин принялся кричать на Бобби и сбрасывать с полок книги и магические талисманы, думать совсем не получалось. Хотелось только одного: чтобы это, наконец, прекратилось. Тогда возможно, ему удастся сконцентрироваться на проблеме. Возникала ещё одна заминка: раньше он никогда не давал осечек, а в этот раз Сэм легко ускользнул от него через окно, будто и не слышал совсем, что Майкл ему говорил. Произошедшее было более чем странно, оно не укладывалась в рамки стандартных ситуаций, с которыми он привык иметь дело. Конечно, ни Бобби, ни Дину не обязательно знать, что его учили просчитывать свои действия и возможные ответы противника на несколько ходов вперёд, буквально натаскивали, словно бойцовскую собаку, которой по роду службы положено быть агрессивной и злобной.   
Майклу такая жизнь категорически не нравилась, никакого удовольствия от выстраивания стратегии и планирования, от подчинения и унижения он не испытывал. Он безумно любил свою маму, и ещё смерть послужила толчком к развитию его способностей. Появление Джоджа тоже, конечно, сыграло в этом определённую роль, но исчадие ада так и не смогло до конца приручить мальчишку-подростка активно сопротивлявшегося издевательству и жестокости. Он отказывался играть отведённую ему демонами роль, убегал, грозился натравить на них существ страшнее и сильнее, но каждый раз возвращался домой избитым и едва стоящим на ногах: ловцы хорошо знали своё дело, они никогда не допускали ошибок. Джодж, столкнув его мать с лестницы, стал опекуном Майкла до тех пор, пока тому не исполнится 21 год. А до этой знаменательной даты оставалось ещё пять лет, в течение которых демон мог делать со способным мальчишкой всё, что сочтёт нужным. И никто не верил тому, что говорил блондинистый подросток, его либо обзывали неблагодарным лгуном, клевещущим на своего доброго и благочестивого отчима, либо пытались отправить к психотерапевту, чтобы снять напряжение, скопившееся после стрессовой ситуации. Ещё бы, потерять мать, как тут не вбить себе в голову, что виноват высоконравственный мужчина, решившийся на бескорыстный поступок: взять на себя ответственность за почти взрослого сына так рано ушедшей из жизни жены. Майкла тошнило от разговоров "умных людей, компетентных специалистов", которые, конечно, знали, что для него лучше. Видели бы они демона за работой... такое даже самому заклятому врагу не пожелаешь: обезглавленные трупы, изуродованные, с вырезанными носами и выдранными ушными раковинами, ещё живые люди, отчаянно просившие помощи. Говорить они, правда, не могли, лишь едва слышно беспомощно постанывали... умоляли. Джоджа такое поведение даже вселило, он любил, когда жертвы просили его о пощаде. Он наслаждался их стонами. Зачем совершались такие жестокие убийства, и непереносимые пытки Майкл не знал, он мог только догадываться о том, что это было как-то связано с разговорами об удивительной силе оборотней и невероятной живучести их детёнышей, которые постоянно упоминались в доме полном демонов. Теперь, когда Сэм убил Джоджа, подробности выяснить не удастся.   
— Да, послушай ты, это бесполезно!  
По лестнице нетвёрдой походкой спускался Дин, сопровождаемый Сингером, горячо убеждавшим его в бессмысленности идеи о поисках Сэма.  
— Мне плевать.  
— И что ты собираешься делать?  
— Вернуть брата, — Дин был полон решимости воплотить свои слова в жизнь, его не волновала цена или возможные последствия, просто где-то внутри росла уверенность в том, что только он сможет вернуть любимого младшего брата. Его Сэма. И если ради этого придётся пожертвовать собой... Что ж... В конце концов, кого заботят такие мелочи?  
Воспоминания о случившемся в лаборатории раздирали его душу на рваные части, заставляя сердце истекать кровавыми солёными слезами. Волчонок пострадал из-за него! Чёрт... Так больно ему уже давно не было. Даже боль от потери ребёнка потускнела на фоне Сэма, попавшего в руки демона и прошедшего через ад на земле, который теперь оказался в ловушке собственного подсознания. И он должен был вернуть брата как можно скорее. И всё остальное неважно, пока Сэма нет рядом.   
— Гениально, — зашипел Бобби, — как ты это сделаешь?  
— Не знаю. На месте разберусь.  
— После того, как волк разорвёт тебе горло или всё-таки перед этим?  
— Чёрт, Бобби... Сэм никогда так не поступит, даже будучи волком он знает, что я его партнёр. Он просто не сможет... я уверен...  
— А я нет! — старый охотник со всей силы ударил кулаком по столу, и наблюдавший за ним Майкл вздрогнул.  
Дин, заметив это, постарался взять себя в руки, но у него ничего не вышло. С того самого момента как Джон пришёл за ним, старший Винчестер чувствовал себя беспомощным и одиноким. Это раздражало и выбивало из колеи, Дин привык управлять ситуацией, даже когда они с оборотнём занимались любовью, и тот голодно и жадно прижимал брата к кровати, охотник знал, что всё под контролем, и Сэм остановится, стоит ему только дать знак.   
А потом всё перевернулось вверх дном, мир сошёл с ума, а Дин потерял возможность принимать собственные решения. Беспомощность давила на него не хуже чувства вины, прижимала к земле с такой силой, что дышать было совсем невозможно, а лёгкие от усилия словно наполнялись кровью. Отвратительное чувство. Именно по этому он отталкивал Сэма, считал себя виноватым, ничтожным существом. Но сейчас, когда судьба младшего зависела от него, пришлось заставить собственный внутренний голос замолчать, и просто заняться делом.  
— Бобби, я должен найти брата. Сейчас!  
— Дин, я знаю...  
— Ничего ты не знаешь!  
— Дин...  
— Сэм — всё, что у мен осталось в жизни, и я не собираюсь рисковать им, потому что ты считаешь, что мои действия не разумны. Бобби, ты всегда был мне как отец, я уважаю твоё мнение, но сейчас тебе лучше засунуть его себе глубоко в одно место и не стоять у меня на пути!  
Нижняя губа Сингера предательски дёрнулась, когда он услышал едкие фразы, которые Винчестер бросал на ходу. Дин всегда был таким, когда речь заходила о младшем брате, но сейчас он превзошёл самого себя, сумев задеть самые больные места. Бобби с горечью бросил:  
— Ну, давай. Иди. Спасай брата. Только, когда вы оба отправитесь на небеса, не говорите, что я вас не предупреждал.   
Дин обреченно вздохнул, он и сам понял, что погорячился, но забрать свои слова обратно не мог. Чёрт, как же всё сложно!  
— Бобби, я...  
— Ну, что ты, Дин? Думаешь, я не понимаю, как тяжело терять того, кого любишь? Ошибаешься, еще, как понимаю. Но нужно продумывать каждый шаг и взвешивать его, чтобы не погубит дорого человека.  
В комнате повисло тяжелое молчание. Его нарушил Майкл, который мягко встал с дивана и подошел к охотникам. Нужно было немедленно прекратить глупую перепалку, способную разрушить взаимоотношения двух лучших друзей. Дин ведь даже не догадывался о прошлом Сингера, о его старшем брате, сам того не осознавая, Винчестер будто тупым ножом тревожил глубокую, так и не зажившую и время от времени гноившуюся рану в душе Бобби. Этого нельзя было допускать. К тому же, Майкл, наконец, разгадал загадку, не дающую ему покоя вот уже несколько часов.  
— Прекратите спорить. Так вы не решите проблему, а лишь создадите новые  
— Без тебя знаю, умник, — хмыкнул Дин.  
— Скажи спасибо, что я действительно такой сообразительный, — Майкл повернулся к Бобби и лучезарно ему улыбнулся.   
— Есть идея? — Сингер был удивлён.  
— Определённо.  
Дину совсем не хотелось терять драгоценное время, но уходить сейчас, когда он и так совершил непростительный поступок и обидел старого и надёжного друга, было никак нельзя. И потом, возможно мальчишка действительно придумал что-то стоящее. Чем чёрт не шутит. Старший Винчестер сел на диван и сложил руки на груди:  
— Выкладывай.  
— Что вам известно об оборотнях?  
— Не очень много, — начал Бобби, — они способны перекидываться в выбранное животное при полной луне. Чаще всего таким зверем становится волк. Убить его можно серебреной пулей, для закрепления эффекта вырезать сердце. Единственный гипотетический способ избавиться от ликантропии: уничтожить того зверя, который тебя укусил. Как выяснилось, это не больше, чем миф. Если оборотень наращивает своё могущество, то он способен перекидываться в любое время, по своему желанию, как Сэм. Теперь ясно, что и святая вода причиняет ему вред.  
— Это всё?  
— В общих чертах, да.  
— Есть ещё кое-что. Небольшой штрих, который способен нам помочь.  
— Да?  
— Да. Дин, ты должен об этом знать.  
— Правда? — красивое лицо охотника скривила ехидная гримаса.   
— Конечно. Ритуал первой брачной ночи.  
Бобби растеряно переводил взгляд с одного собеседника, на другого, явно не понимая, о чём идёт речь. Винчестер, в свою очередь, чертыхнулся и попытался скрыть румянец.   
— Ритуал первой брачной ночи? Что ещё за чёрт?  
— Пусть Дин расскажет.   
— Засранец, — выругался старший, мальчишка же лишь улыбнулся в ответ. Он знал, что заставил охотника смутиться.   
— И всё-таки? — поторопил друга Сингер.  
— Ты сам говорил о том, что если на третьи сутки оборотень не находит себе пару и не... отмечает её, то он умирает.  
— Это и есть пресловутый ритуал? Я не знал, что он так называется.  
— Дело не в названии, а в самой сути, — принялся объяснять Майкл, — именно это толкнуло Джона на охоту, он полагал, что удовлетворит голод, но в итоге, столкнулся совсем с другой проблемой и вынужден был выбрать меня. То же самое случилось и с Сэмом, но для него всё было несколько иначе. Для вашего отца главным стало получить партнёра, взять его в волчьем обличии и объявить своей собственностью до наступления рассвета, знаменующего пришествие четвёртого дня. Сэм же... когда он выбрал Дина, Винчестер руководствовался отнюдь не похотью. Он, действительно его любил, — Майкл кивнул в сторону Дина.  
— И как нам это поможет?  
— Сэм — самец, который должен защищать свою пару и потомство, а Дин в этих отношениях — самка. Прости.  
Бобби, наблюдавший за Дином, заметил, как вытянулось его лицо, и расхохотался.   
— Очень смешно! Я, что похож на сучку? — Винчестер еда сдержал себя, чтобы не отвесить мальчишке подзатыльник.  
— Дело не в этом.  
— А в чём же, позволь спросить? — охотник сдерживался из последних сил.  
— Главный инстинкт любого животного — защищать самку и потомство. Детей у Сэма нет, — при этих словах по лицу Дина пробежала мрачная тень, сердце в груди пропустило пару ударов, и острая иголка вины кольнула в самый центр, — но у него есть ты.  
— И?  
— Всё просто. Если ты попадёшь в беду, Сэм придёт тебя спасать. И перекинется.  
— Откуда такая блестящая идея?  
Мальчишка развернул к нему книгу и подтолкнул её в сторону охотника.  
— Читай.  
Пробежав по небольшому тексту глазами, Дин нахмурился:  
— От чего умер Оливер?  
— Неизвестно.  
— Предлагаешь сделать из моего брата подопытного кролика?  
— Есть другие варианты?  
Дин не нашёл, что ответить.  
— Меня интересует другое, — Бобби выразительно посмотрел на обоих спорщиков, — как заставить Сэм поверить в то, что Дину действительно угрожает опасность?   
— Ничего разыгрывать не придётся.  
— Это ещё почему?  
— Пока мы спорили, весть о гигантском волке, поселившемся в местном лесу, достигла ушей охотников за сверхъестественными трофеями.   
— Чёрт! Ещё и сутки не прошли, — Дин вскочил с дивана.  
— Как видите, этого времени было вполне достаточно.  
Майкл показал им фотографию, помещённую на развороте газеты, лежащей на столе, на ней было изображено трое здоровых и крепких мужчин с ружьями в руках. Заголовок гласил: "Избавил родной штат от монстра".  
— Зараза!  
— Я думаю, — Майкл медленно положил газету на стол, — их ружья заряжены серебром. Они хотят убить Сэма.  
— Мы должны найти ублюдков и остановить.  
Майкл согласно кивнул. Про себя он подумал о том, что уж скорее Сэм разорвёт их на мелкие клочки, чем позволит приблизиться к Дину. И оставалась крохотная надежда на то, что Винчестер всё же вернёт себе человеческий облик. Правда, ничтожная. Но она была.

Глава двадцать третья: Королевство кривых зеркал.

Дин и Бобби не хотели брать Майкла с собой, но мальчишка заявил, что его присутствие просто необходимо, так как может случиться всё, что угодно, и тогда только он будет в состоянии исправить допущенные ошибки.  
— Ты, что, пророк? — старший Винчестер предпринял последнюю попытку, в надежде образумить подростка, но тот и слышать ничего не желал:  
— Нет, всего лишь экстрасенс. С видениями.  
Дин молча передёрнул затвор ружья, проверяя обойму, и затем убрал его в багажник. Времени на споры не было категорически, если они хотели добраться до Сэма раньше охотников за сверхъестественными тварями. Эти люди явно не стремились избавить мир от зла, они просто надеялись поживиться и выручить сотню-другую у местных за очищение леса от скверны. При одной лишь мысли о том, что мнимые охотники могли убить его брата, Винчестера пробивала мелкая дрожь, внутри всё замирало от страха, а в глазах темнело. Моментально возникало желание что-нибудь сломать или разбить, но за неимением ничего подходящего под рукой, приходилось себя сдерживать. У него ещё будет шанс размозжить чью-нибудь голову.  
— Думаете, мы сможем доехать до места прежде, чем наступит ночь? — Майкл забрался на заднее сиденье Импалы с ногами, предварительно стянув кроссовки, он знал, что если на обивке останется хотя бы крохотное пятнышко, Дин линчует его. Бобби устроился рядом со страшим и повернулся к мальчишке:  
— У нас нет выбора.  
Дин завёл мотор, и Импала сорвалась с места. Сначала они планировали взять машину Сингера, но в последствии отказались от этой идеи: если их попытаются разделить, то два средства передвижения сыграют противникам на руку. К тому же, "крошка" была гораздо проворнее и быстрее, нежели много повидавший пикап Бобби.  
— Сколько их? — спросил Дин, чтобы разбавить раздражавшую его тишину пустыми разговорами. Музыку включать не хотелось, оказалось, что когда рядом нет вредного младшего братишки, вздрагивающего от шума и ворчавшего по поводу пристрастий старшего, звуки гитары и синтезатора не доставляли особого удовольствия. Но молчание тоже действовало на нервы, поэтому Винчестер и завёл ненужную беседу: чтобы не оставаться один на один со своими мыслями.  
— Человек пять, если верить статье.  
— Там много? И всё из-за одного волка?   
— Возможно, они знают, что справиться с Сэмом будет не так просто.  
— Откуда?  
Бобби пожал плечами и вернулся к изучению карты: не смотря на то, что он жил в этой части штата уже давно, необходимости в ночных вылазках в лес раньше не возникало, а значит, стоило тщательно изучить всё, прежде чем соваться в дебри, где, вполне возможно, придётся столкнуться со смертью.  
— Не нравится мне это, — пробурчал себе под нос Дин, — прошло немого времени, а на след Сэма уже напали стервятники. Как им удалось так быстро сориентироваться? Кто рассказал им о новой добыче? Что вообще происходит?  
— Мне кажется, что это как-то связано с Джоджем, — вмешался в разговор Майкл. Старший Винчестер бросил на него недовольный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и вернул внимание на дорогу.  
— Что ещё ты от нас скрываешь?  
— Ничего. Только...  
— Что?  
— У существа, которое вы называете демоном, были на меня какие-то планы. Джон разрушил их, вмешавшись и отметив меня. Джодж попытался меня вернуть, но на его пути встал Сэм, а затем оборотень вообще расправился с врагом, отправив его в ад. И тут появляются непонятные личности, выдающие себя за охотников-энтузиастов, готовых помочь "бедным" людям и очистить лес. Это, по меньшей мере, странно.  
— И что им на самом деле нужно?  
— Не знаю, — Майкл пожал плечами, — но обязательно спрошу, если выпадет такой шанс. Дин хмыкнул в ответ и замолчал, погружаясь в размышления. У него было чувство, что последний кусочек паззла вот-вот встанет на место, и картина проясниться, но каждый раз, когда он пытался приладить чёртов фрагмент, тот никак не ложился правильно, даже если охотник применял силу. Головоломка не желала складываться, хотя не возникало ни каких сомнений в правильности предпринятых шагов и их последовательности.   
Винчестер был уверен, что сможет вернуть Сэма. Он просто не имел права сомневаться в этом, иначе всё пойдёт прахом. Пустота, с каждой секундой затягивающая всё дальше и дальше, грозила растворить его полностью, уничтожить. Одиночество подступало ближе, и спасти от него мог только младший. Сэмми. При воспоминании о нём в груди щемило, на глаза наворачивались слёзы. Господи. Как же он соскучился. Безумно хотелось обнять дорогого и любимого человека, прижать его к себе и никогда не отпускать. И пусть от этого попахивает "телячьими нежностями", всё равно, он безумно тосковал по брату, по его щенячьим глазам, наполненным нежностью и заботой, по его озорной улыбке, ямочкам на щеках, по вечно взлохмаченным волосам. Сэмми был домашним и уютным, рядом с ним Дин чувствовал себя счастливым, и сейчас готов был отдать всё ради того, чтобы вновь его увидеть...  
— Кажется, это здесь, — Бобби прервал ход его мысли, со щелчком закрыв бардачок, — и каков план?  
— Мы с тобой идём искать Сэма, а он, — Дин ткнул пальцем с мальчишку, — остаётся в машине и сторожит её.  
— Но... — Майкл начал было возражать, но Винчестер его перебил:  
— Никаких «но». Слушай меня внимательно, потому что повторять я не стану: там мой брат. Его могут убить. И у меня нет времени и сил возиться с тобой. Я должен быть уверен, что ничто не помешает мне спасти Сэма. А если ты потащишься с нами, то мне придётся за тобой приглядывать. Более того, ты — всего лишь неуклюжий подросток, пусть и со способностями, но всё же ребёнок. И если дело дойдёт до драки... они могут использовать тебя, сыграть на моей совести, обернув её слабостью. Я этого не хочу. Поэтому сиди тихо и не высовывайся. Ясно?  
Майкл подавлено кивнул и отвёл глаза. Спорить с Дином было бесполезно.   
Охотник вышел из машины и открыл багажник, чтобы достать ружьё. Бобби встал рядом и молча сверлил Винчестера взглядом. Наконец, тот не выдержал и захлопнул крышку с такой силой, что послышался обиженный скрип машины.  
— Что?  
— Дин, тебе не кажется, что ты слишком резок с ним?  
— Нет.  
— Дин.  
— Лучше пусть он разозлиться на меня, чем получит пулу в лоб и умрёт.   
Бобби тяжело вздохнул и согласился:  
— Наверное, ты прав.   
— Ты сам знаешь, что так будет лучше, — Винчестер протянул Сингеру ружьё и резко сменил тему, — давай зададим им жару.

***

В лесу было темно и холодно. Некоторые деревья стояли совсем без листвы, словно поражённые неизвестной болезнью, заставившей их потерять былые красоту и величие. Под ногами хрустели сухие ветки, их треск далеко разносился в оглушительной тишине. В такой ситуации сложно было подобраться к кому-нибудь незамеченными. Сколько себя помнил, Дин никогда не любил охотиться в лесу — среди деревьев сложно что-то разглядеть, постоянно мерещатся непонятные тени и шорохи. Все чувства обострены до предела, и кажется, что вот-вот спустишь курок просто так, без всякой на то причины. Потребовались усилия и время, чтобы приучить себя к спокойному ожиданию в ситуации неизвестности. Чтобы просто не нажать на спусковой крючок.   
— Куда теперь? — Бобби выразительно посмотрел на Дина.  
Тот пожал плечами и махнул рукой в сторону:  
— Туда. Или туда. Или...  
Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но тут между деревьями мелькнула какая-то тень. Оба охотника замерли, вглядываясь в темноту. Винчестер задержал дыхание, не веря своим глазам. Неужели... И правда: недалеко от них стоял большой чёрный волк и скалился, уши его были прижаты к голове, хвост мёл по земле, шесть скаталась и жалко висела клочками. И всё равно, животное выглядело угрожающе из-за своих размеров. Сэм. Сэмми...  
— Сэм, — едва слышно прошептал Дин и сделал шаг вперёд.  
— Нет, — Бобби ухватил старшего за руку и попытался удержать, — не делай резких движений. Животное заметило их, и теперь рассматривало, чуть склонив голову на бок. Потом волк угрожающе зарычал и, развернувшись, поковылял прочь. Дин крикнул ему вслед, вырываясь из захвата Сингера:  
— Сэм!  
Зверь будто стал меньше от этого окрика, он весь сжался и перешёл на бег. Дин бросился за ним, наплевав на осторожность: он не мог позволить брату уйти. О том, что оборотень целенаправленно заманивает его в ловушку, думать не хотелось. Бобби бежал следом за ними, но старый охотник давно потерял спортивную форму и быстро выдохся, начал отставать. Винчестер же мчался вперёд, не видя перед собой ничего, кроме знакомого чёрного пятнышка, мелькавшего между деревьями. Пару раз Дин едва не падал, но упрямо продолжал преследование, сам не зная, что будет делать, если нагонит животное. В какой-то момент он потерял оборотня из виду и продолжил забег наугад. Его ноги перестали касаться земли, и Винчестер кубарём скатился с небольшой горки, приземлившись лицом в землю. Где-то рядом хрустнула ветка. Когда охотник со стоном поднял голову, то нос к носу столкнулся с волком, который зло скалился, обнажив острые белые клыки.   
Зверь был полон решимости растерзать его. Шерсть оборотня на загривке стала дыбом.   
— Сэмми... чёрт, Сэм. Это я, Дин.  
Ответом ему стало угрожающее рычание. Пасть со смертельно опасными зубами клацнула в дюйме от его лица. Охотник не обратил на это внимания:  
— Пожалуйста, Сэм. Ну же, я уверен, у тебя получиться. Вспомни и возвращайся.  
Волк фыркнул, принюхиваясь, и вдруг чихнул, склоняя морду на бок. Дин улыбнулся:  
— Сэмми.  
Оборотень неожиданно радостно заскулил и бросился облизывать охотника, повизгивая, и бешено махая хвостом.   
— Полегче, мелкий. Не слюнявь меня.  
Волк повалил Дина на землю и, смешно извиваясь, стал тыкаться носом Винчестеру в ребра, обнюхивая его.  
— Прекрати, Сэм. Давай, превращайся. Я жду.  
Зверь будто понял, о чём идёт речь, он враз поник и, отстранившись от старшего, принялся пятиться в сторону деревьев.   
— Сэм!  
Оборотень жалобно заскулил и скрылся между деревьями. Дин вскочил на ноги, чтобы последовать за ним, но в этот момент кто-то за его спиной скрипуче рассмеялся:  
— Твой щенок?  
Обернувшись, охотник увидел компанию крепких, коренастых мужчин с винтовками и ножами. Они поглядывали на Винчестера с любопытством, не зная, чего от него ожидать. Дин едва сдержался, чтобы не ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость: один против пятерых, исход бойни можно было предсказать заранее.   
— Мой, — он постарался улыбнуться, но получилось жалко и не правдоподобно.   
— Отлично. Давай сделаем так, ты уберёшься отсюда, и забудешь о том, что мы встречались. Идёт?  
— Пошёл к чёрту.  
— Что ты сказал? — прищурившись, спросил один из лжеохотников, тот, который стоял ближе всех к Винчестеру.  
— Я сказал, можешь засунуть своё гениальное предложение куда подальше. Послышался звук взводимого курка, дуло винтовки повернулось в сторону Дина.  
— Надеюсь, это отучит тебя грубить старшим, мальчишка.  
Охотник получил удар в лицо и упал на землю, в глаза потемнело от боли, ружьё выпало из рук, да оно было бесполезно в данной ситуации: что мог сделать один против пятерых хорошо вооруженных, сильных мужчин? Вопрос можно было считать чисто риторическим.  
Винчестер хотел открыть глаза, он привык не прятаться от опасности, а всегда смотреть ей в лицо, но на этот раз ничего не вышло. От удара наступила такая слабость, что тело просто перестало его слушаться. Раздался выстрел, и вслед за ним жалобный писк. Дин, наконец, справился с собой, разлепил веки и увидел абсолютно голого Сэма с кровоточащей раной в боку, медленно оседающего на землю. В последний момент оборотень появился и прикрыл любовника собой! В какой-то степени план сработал: младший снова стал человеком. Но теперь он истекал кровью. Нужно было срочно то-то делать. На несколько мгновений охотник совсем забыл про вооружённых мужчин и кинулся к брату:  
— Сэм!  
Его грубо ударили в живот и опрокинули на землю:  
— Он тебе не поможет. Готовься к встрече с Богом.   
Нападавший снова взвёл курок, но выстрелить не успел, его остановил звонкий мальчишеский голос:  
— Стой!  
Лжеохотники повернулись на звук. С горки осторожно спустился Майкл. Он отряхнул ладони и заговорил, чеканя каждое слово:  
— Сейчас вы опустите оружие и уйдёте. Вы ничего не знаете об оборотнях. Сядете в свои машины и уедете. Вы нас не видели. Ясно?  
Все пятеро одновременно зачаровано кивнули, побросали оружие и, развернувшись, пошли из леса мимо Майкла. Дин какое-то время удивленно смотрел на них, потом очнулся и бросился к брату. Убедившись, что пуля прошла на вылет, и крови не так много, Винчестер устроил голову волка у себя на коленях и запустил руки ему в волосы:  
— Сейчас, Сэмми, потерпи чуть-чуть. Майкл, помоги мне, мы должны остановить кровь и доставить его к машине, — ответа не последовало, — Майкл?  
Дин поднял голову и увидел, что Майкл медленно опустился на землю, из носа у него шла кровь.  
— Зараза!  
И что ему теперь делать? Как транспортировать обоих к Импале? Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо! "Так, не паниковать, только не паниковать. Ты что-нибудь придумаешь". Дин попытался взять себя в руки и рассуждать логически, но ничего не получалось. Появилась детская обида на самого себя. Вот ведь чёрт!  
Положение спас запыхавшийся Бобби, неожиданно, появившийся из-за деревьев. Оглядев "живописную картину маслом", Сингер крякнул и поднял мальчишку на руки:  
— Поздравляю, доигрались.   
Подняв Майкла в горку, Бобби помог Дину транспортировать брата наверх. Снова подхватив подростка на руки, старый охотник стал пробираться через кусты:  
— Давай доставим их в безопасное место.   
Дин ничего не ответил — он был занят: идти, сгибаясь под тяжестью Сэма, была не так-то просто.

Глава двадцать четвёртая: Дни нашей жизни.

Сжимая руль "детки" изо всех сил, Дин думал о том, что время, которые понадобилось для того, чтобы доставить Сэма и Майкла в дом Бобби — самое томительными в его жизни. Оборотень тихо постанывал на заднем сиденье, иногда издавая такие звуки, что сердце разрывалось в груди на кусочки от жалости. Охотник понятия не имел, как облегчить страдания брата, перенёсшего и без того достаточно. Тело волка покрывали шрамы, чётко выделявшиеся на фоне бледной кожи. Кое-где до сих пор оставались синяки и кровоподтёки. Винчестер испытывал острое желание прикоснуться к каждому из них губами и целовать, целовать, чтобы немного унять боль. Идея, конечно, не самая разумная, да и при данных обстоятельствах, невыполнимая, но невероятно манящая. Останавливали только необходимость следить за дорогой и изучающий взгляд Бобби, который всё это время что-то обдумывал и прикидывал. Скорее всего, мысленно он уже перенёсся к себе и готовил всё необходимое для оживления двух пациентов, один из которых молча сидел рядом с Винчестером и зажимал пальцами нос, чтобы не заляпать кровью сидение Импалы. Дин дал себе слово, что не станет накидываться на подростка, а даст ему время прийти в себя, успокоиться и только после этого приступит к расспросам, но желание хорошенько встряхнуть блондина и приложить его головой обо что-нибудь твёрдое не исчезло, а только лишь усилилось. Охотник был взбешён тем, что мальчишка так легко его ослушался и полез в самое пекло. Конечно, если бы не Майкл, они все давно были бы мертвы, и всё же... Твою мать! Ему велели седеть в машине!  
— Какого чёрта ты пошёл за нами. Я же сказал тебе...  
— Я видел, как один из тех мужчин вырезал Сэму сердце рядом с твоим окровавленным трупом, — Майкл не дал ему договорить.  
— Видение?  
— А ты как думаешь?  
— Я думаю, что ты — идиот, которому я обязательно надеру задницу, как только представится такая возможность.  
Майкл улыбнулся:  
— Между прочим, я спас вам всем жизнь.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Дин, украдкой поглядывая на брата в зеркало заднего вида, — сначала я тебя отблагодарю, а потом придушу собственными руками.  
— Эй! — притворно возмутился мальчишка, он уже понял, что ничего ему не будет, и немного расслабился, стараясь не обращать внимания на жуткую головную боль. Такое случалось и раньше, когда он пытался управлять сознанием других людей, но обычно под рукой всегда были обезболивающие. В этот раз всё вышло иначе: устав сидеть в машине, он решил выбраться и немного пройтись, совсем недалеко, только чтобы размять ноги. Тут его и накрыло видение, о подробностях которого он предпочитал не вспоминать, оно было таким сильным, что мальчишка упал на землю на колени, схватившись за голову и тихо поскуливая. Он видел, как медленно и мучительно умер Сэм, буквально чувствуя, как дюйм за дюймом лезвие ножа входит в плоть. Он ощущал, что свет в глазах оборотня потух. Жуткое зрелище. Ни за что на свете он бы не хотел увидеть это снова. Лишь чудо помогло ему найти братьев после довольно продолжительного блуждания по кругу. Он едва успел, ещё бы чуть-чуть и обоих Винчестеров не стало. Выпотрошенные внутренности Дина Винчестера и ещё бьющееся сердце в красных от крови ладонях убийцы. "Нет, не думать. Нельзя". Майкл встряхнулся, прогоняя непрошенные воспоминания.  
— Как твой нос? — заботливо поинтересовался Бобби.  
— Вроде ничего. Кровь остановилась, — Майкл немного помолчал, — что с Сэмом?  
— Жить будет, — уверено кивнул Сингер, — судя по расположению раны и по предполагаемой траектории, по которой пуля прошла на вылет, жизненно важные органы не задеты, потеря крови не такая сильная, как я предположил вначале. К тому же, уже начался процесс регенерации, пару дней, и всё забудется.  
— Хотелось бы в это верить, — пробурчал Дин себе под нос, но Майкл его всё же расслышал:  
— Дин, в случившемся нет твоей вины.  
— Прекрати. Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
— Отрицание не избавит от проблемы, а лишь усугубит её...  
— Я сказал, хватит! — рявкнул Винчестер, и Бобби поспешил вмешаться, чтобы не допустить ссоры:  
— Майкл, сейчас не время...  
— Можете мне поверить, подходящий момент не наступит никогда! Дин так и будет избегать разговоров, закрываться и замыкаться в себе. И знаешь что, — мальчишка повернулся к охотнику, сложив руки на груди, — однажды Сэму надоест стучаться в запертую дверь, и он уйдёт. Сегодня он вернулся, ради тебя, между прочим, потому что любит, потому что хочет, чтобы ты жил. Но если так будет продолжаться и дальше... у него просто не будет причины, чтобы остаться.  
— Как трогательно, сейчас расплачусь, — чтобы прервать неприятную беседу, Дин включил старую запись AC/DC и принялся во всё горло подпевать. Майкл сполз на сидение и недовольно засопел, он-то знал, что на этот раз был прав. Осталось только убедить в этом Винчестера... Хотя... он вспомнил горящие гневом глаза волка и понял, что Сэм сам прекрасно справится с проблемой. И на этот раз охотнику не сбежать, не скрыться. Определённо.   
Дин прекрасно понимал, что ведёт себя как упрямый мальчишка, но по-другому уже не мог. Он до сих пор не знал, как Сэм поведёт себя, когда придёт в себя, захочет ли вообще с ним разговаривать: слишком много ему пришлось пережить. Истерзанное окровавленное тело брата всё ещё стояло у охотника перед глазами, и он мучительно боялся, что оборотень не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего, потому что он не сумел... не смог... в который раз подвёл... Стоило Винчестеру только подумать, что его Сэмми несколько часов задыхался в разъедающей лёгкие воде, пытался выбраться, беззвучно кричал, как на глаза сами собой наворачивались непрошенные слезы. Так, стоп, сейчас ещё не время. Нельзя, нельзя.   
Немного взяв себя в руки, Дин убавил громкость и спросил:  
— И как тебе удалось заставить их уйти?  
Майкл проигнорировал вопрос.  
— Я с тобой говорю.   
— А я тебя не слышу.  
— Перестань вести себя как ребёнок.  
— На себя посмотри.  
— Хватит вам! — наконец, не выдержал Сингер. — Замолчите, оба!  
Не сговариваясь, спорщики повернулись и синхронно показали Бобби язык. Тот, какое-то время недоумённо смотрел на них, затем рассмеялся:  
— Черти.  
Дин и Майкл оба были довольны своей выходкой, они улыбнулись друг другу, тем самым, устанавливая перемирие.   
— И всё-таки, что ты сделал? — вернулся к прерванному разговору Дин.  
— Я... я просто захотел, чтобы они ушли, сказал и...  
— И?  
— Они шли.  
— Мило. Я уже встречал одного такого парня. Энди Галлахер. Он мог внушить человеку что угодно. Значит, у тебя похожие способности?  
— Да.  
— И ты промолчал?  
— Я боялся!  
— Чего?  
Майкл сжался на сидении, и вдруг едва слышно прошептал:  
— Что вы меня прогоните.  
Бобби и Дин были шокированы этим заявлением, они не знали, что сказать.  
— Пожалуйста, поверьте, это ужасно — знать, что ты не такой как все, сколько я себя помню, другие всегда меня побаивались и обходили стороной, дети не хотели со мной играть, другие ребята в школе избегали и называли фриком, уродцем или ещё как. Когда я стал старше, положение несколько изменилось, я больше не был монстром, я превратился в... девчонку...  
— Что?  
— Сам посмотри: блинные волосы, голубые глаза, бледная кожа, полное отсутствие мускулатуры, да что там, у меня даже ноги не волосатые! Парни надо мной издевались: подходили, обнимали, слали воздушные поцелуи, дразнили девочкой. А девчонки не хотели со мной встречаться, объясняли это тем, что на моём фоне они выгладят уродинами.   
— Да уж...  
— Я сам себя ненавижу временами. У меня никого нет, была мама, но после того, как она погибла, я оказался во власти этого урода. Он — демон и пытался меня использовать. Твердил, что мои способности нужно развивать, что рано или поздно меня призовут случить Азазелю. Что это за сукин сын я понятия не имею, никогда с ним не встречался.  
Дин молча слушал его, кусая от едва сдерживаемых эмоций нижнюю губу. История Майкла очень сильно напоминала жизнь Сэма, только у младшего братишки была какая-никакая, но семья, а вот мальчишке не повезло.  
— Я несколько раз пытался сбежать, но демон каждый раз находил меня и возвращал, наказывал. Это... мне до сих пор страшно. И когда Джон украл меня из-под носа у Доджа, тот решил отыграться и отомстить, он слышал легенду о детёнышах оборотня и попытался заполучить одного в свои руки, но Сэм отправил его в ад. Вот и всё. Конец истории.  
— Именно по этому ты так не хотел, чтобы я возвращал тебя домой? — спросил Бобби.  
— Да я бы всё отдал, лишь бы никогда туда не возвращаться. Мой отчим — демон, пытавшийся сделать из меня мировое зло! Он убил мою мать. Он уничтожил мою жизнь.  
Майкл сам не заметил, как расплакался. Из всезнающего, уверенного в себе существа он вновь превратился в растерянного, одинокого ребёнка, к которому жизнь была слишком сурова.   
Дин остановил машину и неуверенно положил руку ему на плечо:  
— Послушай, Майкл, я понимаю, через что тебе пришлось пройти. Но всё, что случилось, осталось в прошлом, и этого уже не изменить. Так зачем же казнить себя за то, в чём ты не виноват?  
Мальчишка всхлипнул и поднял на охотника заплаканные глаза:  
— Если этот совет так хорош, почему ты сам ему не последуешь?  
Дин понял, что хитрый подросток не растерялся и загнал его в ловушку. И, возможно, он был прав. Только возможно...  
— Знаешь...  
— Что?  
— Я подумаю над этим.  
Майкл улыбнулся, и в этот момент с заднего сидения раздался хриплый голос:  
— Кажется, я должен сказать тебе спасибо, Майкл. У тебя получилось то, на что у меня ушла бы хренова туча времени.  
Они оба обернулись, и обнаружили, что Сэм приподнялся на сидении, опираясь на локоть. Бобби хмуро на него рыкнул:  
— Между прочим, ты ещё должен лежать и изображать из себя умирающего лебедя.  
— Обязательно этим займусь, но чуть позже.  
Сингер ещё что-то ворчал, но Дин его уже не слушал, он просто смотрел на брата и не знал, что сказать. Всё правильные слова разом вылетели из головы, сердце застучало в груди часто-часто, дыхание сбилось. Вот он, Сэмми... Живой. Родной. Близкий. Тёплый. Почему же так больно и так хочется зареветь белугой? С каких пор он превратился в истеричную девочку, готовую распускать сопли по любому поводу. Почему?  
— Эй, Дин? — мягко позвал его Сэм.  
— Что? — вышло, надломлено и глухо, и чёрт, кажется, голос дрожал.  
— Поедем уже. Ты представить не можешь, как сильно я хочу в душ.   
Выдавив из себя улыбку, Дин завёл мотор. Когда машина тронулась с места, он едва слышно прошептал:  
— С возвращением, братишка.  
Сэм услышал, он всегда слышал, буквально прочитал по губам и улыбнулся в ответ:  
— Я скучал по тебе, Дин.  
Вот, что это значило.

***

Рана Сэма зажила очень быстро, даже не смотря на то, что это была серебреная пуля. Остался едва заметный шрам, но на общем фоне он терялся. Волк только что вышел из душа, и с его волос ещё капала вода. Он был так близко, что у Дина перехватило дыхание, сердце в груди забилось как сумасшедшее, губы в раз пересохли, и охотник поспешил их облизать. Это не укрылось от оборотня, его взгляд изменился, зрачки расширились.  
— Дин, — в голосе младшего слышалась знакомая хрипотца.  
Охотник в растерянности отступил на шаг, он готовился совсем не к этому, он уже продумал сотни слов, которые должны были успокоить, ободрить. Он планировал извиниться. Неужели Сэм сейчас просто хочет... чёрт. Он не готов.  
— Сэм... я...  
— Иди сюда.  
Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт!  
— Нам надо поговорить.  
Удивление, отразившееся на лице мелкого, было бесценным, и в любой другой ситуации охотник рассмеялся бы в голос, но сейчас ему было совершенно не до того. Просто, нужно было что-то сказать, чтобы отвлечь брата от опасной темы. Что угодно. И если разговор по душам поможет...  
Дин вдруг оказался в сильных объятиях: Сэм прижал его к себе крепко-крепко и уткнулся носом в шею, вдыхая его запах, наслаждаясь уютом и теплотой.  
— Как же я по тебе соскучился.  
И только тогда охотник понял, что в этом жесте не было ничего сексуального, просто любовь и мука, выряженные единственным привычным способом. Сразу стало легче дышать.  
Он обнял брата в ответ, зарылся пальцами в волосы и закрыл глаза. Они так давно не были близки. Словно внезапно рухнула стена, разделяющая их друг от друга.  
— Дин...  
— Прости меня, Сэмми.  
— За что?  
— Я не смог помочь тебе. Я не смог... Я...  
— Дин, — оборотень взял брата за подбородок и заставил его поднять глаза, — посмотри на меня.  
— Сэм...  
— Дин — ты самый храбрый человек из всех, кого я знаю. Самый сильный, самый мужественный. Когда Бобби сказал, что тебе нужно делать чистку, — голос волка задрожал, — я испугался. Чёрт, у меня дрожали руки. Но ты прошёл через это, ты справился, смог. И потом, так, когда Додж предложил сделку, ты согласился. Господи, ты... я не знаю, смог бы я пройти через такое.  
— Ты спас меня от пули, — напомнил старший.  
— Это другое. Я просто прыгнул, ты же сознательно согласился на такое, что и представить нельзя. Ты шёл навстречу страху. Ты... Дин, я люблю тебя.  
— О, чёрт.  
— Я знаю, я говорил тебе тысячу раз, но это правда. Я люблю тебя, я горжусь тобой. Ты — необыкновенный.  
Дин растерянно моргнул, в который раз за день теряя дар речи. Как так получилось, что его младший братишка обошёл его и нашёл плавильные слова, понял, что нужно делать?   
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Сэм потянул его на кровать и уложил рядом с собой, обнимая, защищая.  
— Мы многое пережили. Многое потеряли. Этого не изменить. Но... — оборотень нежно поцеловал брата в плечо, — мы можем попытаться построить всё заново.  
Дин сжал его руку в ответ:  
— Сэм, это будет нелегко. Я не уверен, что хочу... ты понимаешь?  
— Секса?  
Охотник не думал, что в мире ещё остались вещи, способные заставить его покраснеть. Оказывается, такие ещё были.  
— Дин, это не главное.  
— Ага.  
— Честно.  
Старший невольно улыбнулся.  
— Потребуется время. Много времени. Но мы справимся. Я помогу тебе. Когда-нибудь ты снова будешь мне доверять.  
— Сэм, я доверю тебе. И я не девочка.  
— Я знаю. Ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
Сэм обнял его ещё крепче:  
— Обещай мне лишь одно.  
— Что, Сэмми?  
— Не бросай меня, никогда.  
Дин закусил губу:  
— Обещаю.  
Какое-то время они лежали молча, потом Дин повернулся к брату лицом и прикоснулся губами к его подбородку:  
— Не смей больше так делать. Я думал, что потерял тебя.   
— Не буду, обещаю.  
Они уснули, тесно прижавшись друг к другу.   
В прошлом, было слишком много боли, страха и вины, чтобы оглядываться назад. Но, возможно... только возможно, у них получится создать будущее. Безопасное будущее для них обоих.

Эпилог.

А зори здесь тихие...  
Борис Васильев.

Сэм проснулся оттого, что солнечный луч проскользнул между задвинутых штор и ласково коснулся его лица. Оборотень потянулся и загрёб брата, мирного спящего рядом, поближе к себе. После всего, что случилось в их жизни, волк не хотел расставаться с любовником ни на секунду. Сначала, это вызывало волну протеста, но спустя какое-то время охотник понял, что сопротивляться не имеет смысла, и смерился.   
Конечно, мир и спокойствие наступили не сразу, это было просто не возможно, но упорство, любовь и готовность уступить сделали своё дело. Прошедшие полгода можно было назвать кошмаром и вычеркнуть из памяти, но Сэм не хотел этого делать, так как только благодаря всему произошедшему, он, наконец, научился понимать Дина, угадывать его желания. Научился жертвовать и идти на уступки, а не только эгоистично брать то, что хочется. Это того стоило.   
Сразу после возвращения оборотня, они много спорили, пару раз даже ругались, но всё заканчивалось жаркими поцелуями. Поцелуи... оказалось, что просто лежать и ласкать партнёра губами и руками ни чуть не хуже, чем совершать активные действия. Дину потребовалось несколько месяцев на то, что бы окончательно прийти в себя и почувствовать острое желание. Тот первый секс после нескольких месяцев голодания оборотень не забудет никогда. Он старался действовать нежно, осторожно, ласково. Тогда, впервые он подчинился, раскрылся и предложил себя. Он был снизу. Звериная натура требовала обратного, но на этот раз человек оказался сильнее. Правда, спустя пару недель охотник огорошил брата, заявив, что хочет, чтобы оборотень взял его прямо на кухонном столе. Как оказалось, Дину просто необходимо было почувствовать себя в безопасности. Но прежде чем они снова стали заниматься любовью, прошло время, в течение которого Сэм довольствовался сначала робкими, потом более уверенными поцелуями, нежными объятиями и прикосновениями.   
Случалось всякое, и ссоры и крики, но всё уладилось. Наконец-то они были счастливы: припадок охотника так больше никогда и не повторился, и знакомый Бобби, работающий в одной из крупных клиник штата, сказал, что он был вызван нервным потрясением, и ничего подобного уже не случиться. Майкл остался жить с Сингером и активно тренировал свои способности, чтобы в один прекрасный день присоединиться к братьям Винчестерам. После того, как мальчишка спас Дину жизнь, оборотень ощутил острое желание защитить подростка. Он принял его в свою мини-стаю, буквально приравнял к членам семьи. Один раз даже случилось так, что волк надрал задницы группе уличных хулиганов, решивших, что Майкл — отличный объект для побоев и грабежа. О прихвостнях Джоджа больше ничего слышно не было, видимо, лишившись главаря, те залегли на дно, сейчас братья занимались тем, что собирали информацию о Азазеле, и как прежде искали ЖГД. У Сэма было странное чувство, что эти двое как-то связаны.   
Сэм поцеловал брата в плечо, когда зазвонил его мобильный телефон. Волку пришлось чуть отодвинуться, чтобы ответить:  
— Да?  
— Сэмми, я...  
— Майкл, сколько можно говорить, я — Сэм! — зарычал в ответ волк. Уменьшительно-ласкательное имя оставалось одной из проблем, которая служила причиной оборотень частых споров.  
— Неважно, у меня было видение!  
Сэм мгновенно сел на кровати, остатки сна испарились без следа.  
— Что ты видел?  
— Вендиго. Оно напало на молодую девушку. Вам с Дином нужно поспешить.  
— Вендиго? И как мы его найдём? Предлагаешь мне обнюхать полстраны?  
— Да нет же! Я видел табличку, мы с Бобби уже всё проверили. Это в....  
Так быстро они с братом давно не собирались: побросав всё необходимое на заднее сидение Импалы, они тронулись в путь. Дорога заняла около трёх часов. Когда они с братом продирались сквозь деревья, им навстречу бросилась молодая девушка, что-то держащая в руках. Она буквально врезалась в Дина и всунула свёрток ему в руки, прежде чем упасть.  
— Спасите, пожалуйста, спасите...  
Это было последнее, что она сказала, прежде чем умереть. Какое-то большое животное нанесло ей серьёзную рану в районе живота, вся одежда девушки была заляпана кровью. Непонятно, как ей вообще удалось вырваться. И тут из свёртка послышался плач. Ребёнок... Младенец...   
— Чёрт!  
Разбираться с этим сейчас было некогда: совсем рядом свирепствовал монстр. Вендиго двигалось слишком быстро, оно успело швырнуть Сэма в дерево, прежде чем Дин попал в него ракетницей. Монстр вспыхнул как факел.  
Ребёнок плакал всё время, пока они шли к машине.  
— И что нам теперь делать?  
— Доехать до ближайшего полицейского участка и оставить его там, — ответил Сэм, наблюдая за тем, как малыш сжал в своё крохотном кулачке его мизинец.  
— Сэм, мы могли бы...  
— Дин. У него есть семья.  
— Его мать погибла.   
— Как насчёт отца, бабушки, дяди, тёти? Мы не можем, Дин.  
До города они доехали молча. Только ребёнок продолжал заливаться на руках у охотника, словно чувствовал, что его сейчас отдадут чужим людям. Сэм остановил машину возле полицейского участка. Дин сидел с каменным лицом. Наконец, он отмер и попытался успокоить младенца:  
— Тише, малыш, тише. Мы же здесь. Всё будет хорошо.  
Неожиданно, наступила тишина. Когда волк взглянул на брата, то почувствовал подступающую к горлу тошноту. Он быстро вышел из машины, бросив на ходу: "Будь здесь" и зашагал в сторону участка. Дин уныло смотрел ему вслед. Он не хотел расставаться с крохотным существом, которое держал на руках. Чёрт! Он и не думал, что это будет так больно. Проснулись давно забытые, глубоко похороненные чувства. Чёрт! Чёрт!   
В этот момент вернулся Сэм, он сел за руль и завёл мотор.  
— Сэмми?  
— Я звонил Бобби.  
Дин почувствовал робкое зарождение надежды.  
— И?  
— Нашу жертву зовут Саманта Смит. 24 года. Пропала без вести шесть лет назад.  
— Что? То есть как?  
— Как оказалось, у Майкла не первое видение по поводу этой девушки. К тому же, ему казалось, что он уже где-то её видел.   
— Они встречались?  
— Да. Год назад. Её приводил Джодж.   
— Зараза.  
— Точно. Мир тесен. Ей, в отличие от Майкла, удалось сбежать от демона. Возможно, ей кто-то помог. Сейчас это уже не важно. Главное, у неё никого нет. Совсем. А значит...  
— Значит, мы можем оставить его себе, — Дин прижал ребёнка к себе.  
— Да.   
Импала тронулась и выехала с паковки.  
— Что Саманта делала в лесу?  
— Не знаю. Но мы выясним. Вот поделаем документы новоявленному Винчестеру, и займёмся Мисс Смит.  
Дин улыбнулся ему ответ. И Сэму показалось, что ему улыбнулось Солнце. Таким счастливым выглядел его брат.  
Будь оно, всё проклято, но оно того стоило. 

Конец.


End file.
